Mushroom High
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Set back in high school times, Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and others have a normal high school life. Depends on what you mean by normal. Please R&R. Rating might change to mature when i get to later chapters.
1. Introductions

**So i've finally decided to write Mushroom High, a story in planning for a while now. This is something TitanDragonfire and i were roleplaying, and i finally decided to make a fic about it. Rose and Olive are mine, even though i let TDF borrow Rose... everyone else belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Princesses Peach and Daisy were walking down the street to the home of their good friends, Mario and Luigi. The two teens knew that it was up to them to wake up the lazy boys and make sure they were on time for class. The girls approached the front door and knocked gently.

"Mario? Are you awake?" Peach asked sweetly. There was no reply so Daisy gave it a try.

"Luigi? It's me, can we come in?" she asked. There was a mumbled response that sounded something like "meatball" which the girls took as a "yes you can come in girls."

Peach turned the handle of the door and entered the small home to find both boys asleep. Mario lay on the couch with his dinner plate still on his stomach and Luigi was in the recliner with a blind fold over his eyes. Luigi was at least motivated enough the previous night to change into his pajamas, while Mario was still in his t-shirt and jeans.

"Now what?" Peach asked her friend.

Daisy thought for a moment and was struck by inspiration. "I've got an idea." She said with a smile. She went over to Luigi and gave him the sleeping beauty treatment of a kiss on the lips. Luigi's eyes fluttered open and he yawned, stretched and sat up.

"Mama mia…" he mumbled "What time is it?"

"It's time for class Luigi, wake up and get ready to go." Daisy said.

"YIKES!!!" Luigi yelped and ran to get dressed "I CAN'T MESS UP MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE RECORD!!!"

"But it's only the first day!" Peach pointed out.

"Exactly!" Luigi said, running back into the living room pulling his arm into the sleeve of his green button down shirt. "Which is exactly why I can't miss today! Mario! Mario, wake up!" he shook his big brother's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Mario you need to get ready for school!"

Mario mumbled and turned to his side, ignoring his brother and the girls.

"Mario, we're going to be late, please get dressed." Peach said.

Mario sat up. "I am dressed." He said lazily, but got up anyway and went to his room to change into something that he wasn't wearing the day before.

Luigi grabbed some poptarts from the cabinet and ate them as he stuffed his backpack with papers and pencils. "MAMA MIA! WHY DIDN'T I DO THIS LAST NIGHT!?" he shouted.

"Luigi, calm down, it's no big deal." Mario said pulling his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed some frozen waffles from the freezer and ate them cold.

"You're only saying that because it's your senior year and you won't have to worry about it next year!" Luigi panicked.

"Are you two done yet?" Daisy asked impatiently. She had promised to meet someone in front of the school before the bell rang.

"Remember, we still have to wake up Wario and Waluigi." Peach said with a smile. Both brothers stopped and looked at the girls blankly.

"What?" Mario said dumbfounded.

"You heard me, we have to pick them up." Peach said.

"You mean they haven't dropped out yet?" Luigi said after swallowing another bite of poptart.

"No Luigi and I doubt they will." Daisy said "I think they're a lot smarter than they act."

"I don't want to go to their house!" Luigi complained "It stinks in there!"

"Oh well, too bad, you're going in there." Daisy pushed. The four of them walked out of the Mario residence and headed down the street, still arguing.

"They're mean though! They pick on us!" Luigi whined.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Luigi, but I was specifically asked to make sure they got to school today." Peach said.

"By who?!" Mario demanded.

"Someone." Daisy said.

"Who?" Luigi pried. "I doubt Waluigi or Wario asked you to be their alarm clocks."

"No, Luigi, it wasn't either of them." Peach sighed.

"Then who was it?" Mario asked.

"We can't tell you that." Daisy said as they walked up the front steps to the Wario home.

Mario sighed and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked harder, there was still no answer. "HEY YOU BUMBS! ARE YOU AWAKE IN THERE?!" Mario yelled.

"No. Go away" came Wario's voice from inside.

Daisy pushed Mario aside and pounded on the door. "Wario! Waluigi! Let us in! you're going to be late for class!"

"Good!" Wario replied.

Daisy jiggled the door handle, it was locked. She turned to Peach and the Mario brothers. "You wouldn't by any chance have a key, would you?"

"Here's your key." Luigi stepped back and charged at the door. Just as he was about to connect with it, it flew open and he fell to the ground at Waluigi's feet. Their house smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, which disgusted the princesses and the Mario brothers.

"And to what do we owe this…lovely… awakening?" Waluigi asked.

"Its…time for school…" Luigi moaned and sat up.

The Wario brothers stared, then laughed. "Let us know when it's the third week then MAYBE we'll come." Wario taunted.

"You're coming TODAY Wario." Peach said. "We have direct orders from you know who."

"Well you know who can kiss my butt." Wario said, reclining on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself.

Waluigi however immediately started getting ready for school at the mention of this 'you know who' and started searching frantically for his clothes.

"Wario! Where are all my clean shirts!?" he yelled.

"Next to the mayo!" Wario shouted back.

Mario looked to Luigi confused, Luigi just shrugged. Waluigi went to the fridge and opened it to find his shirts by the mayo, just as Wario had said. He pulled it on quickly and searched for his other clothes.

"WARIO! Where are my jeans?!" he demanded.

"They're by the popsicles, duh where else would they be?" Wario yawned, putting his hands behind his head.

Waluigi opened the freezer and grabbed his jeans from it and slammed it shut. He was still missing one article of clothing so he called to his brother once more.

"Wario! Where did you put my boxers?" he asked.

Wario sat up and thought a moment. He reclined again and simply said "Try the ham."

Waluigi slapped his forehead and opened the fridge again and picked up the ham and found his boxers under them. He finished dressing in the kitchen, just leaving his pajamas on the floor.

"Wario! Get dressed!" Daisy urged.

"Fine." Wario pulled the blanket off of himself and surprisingly he was already fully dressed and groomed.

"How did you do that?" Luigi asked.

"Do what?" Wario replied. He suddenly had the ham thrown at his head.

"Ham's gone bad." Waluigi said picking up his backpack.

Wario took a bite of the ham and chewed it for a second. "Nope! It's still good!" he threw it to the side and stood up "So are we going or what?"

The six of them left the house, slamming the door behind them. Waluigi's piranha plants snapped at his ankles. "No!" he yelled at them. "I'll feed you later! Stop that!"

They approached mushroom high within a few minutes. Two people sat on the steps, both sort of ignoring their surroundings. They were both dressed in gothic type clothes and were listening to their iShrooms. One wore mostly black while the other wore mostly red.

"There they are!" Daisy said with a smile.

"THAT'S who you're meeting?" Peach said in astonishment.

"Uh huh." Daisy grinned. "The one with the black hair is my cousin."

"And who's the other one?" Wario grinned.

"That's her best friend" Daisy said. She called out to them "Olive! Rose!" she waved.

The girl with black hair took her headphones off and looked over to Daisy. She nudged her friend. "Hey Rose, they're here."

"Hang on a sec." Rose said bobbing her head to the beat of her music. Olive pulled the headphones off her friend.

"NOW Rose." She griped.

"Okay okay." Rose stood up.

Daisy ran over to her cousin and pulled her into a big hug. "Olive! How have you been? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Fine, just fine cuz." She stepped back and rubbed her neck. "Who are all of these weirdoes? Any of them your boyfriend?" she waved to the boys who stood behind her and Peach.

"Look like a bunch of bums to me." Rose said, putting a piece of cinnamon gum in her mouth.

"Hey!" Mario complained. "I'm NOT a bum!"

"Me neither!" Luigi agreed.

"I am!" Wario said with a grin. The other three boys turned and glared at him. "What? I am! Can't a guy be honest anymore?"

"A guy, yes. But a THING? No." Waluigi said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you" Wario smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment." Waluigi griped.

"ANYWAY!" Daisy interrupted. "Olive, Rose, these are my friends, Peach, Mario and Luigi. These other two are more of… acquaintances. Their names are Wario and Waluigi."

"More like Bum and Bummer." Rose said. Olive laughed in agreement.

Olive stepped forward towards the boys. "Okay, time for evaluation." She said. She stopped in front of Mario. She looked all around him, up, down, left, right etc. "Well, you seem to be the leader type. I'd estimate your age to be about, eighteen, am I right?" Mario nodded. "So you're a senior, huh? Okay then. You also seem to have a huge crush on Peach over there and you're Luigi's older brother and you take good care of him, don't you?"

"Yeah… I do, how'd you know all that?" he asked.

"It's written all over your face." She smiled and went to Luigi. She gave him the same examination as Mario. "You, I'd say you're about sixteen, right?" Luigi nodded. "Sophomore or Junior? WAIT! Don't tell me. Sophomore."

"That's right." Luigi said.

"Thought so. Let's see. You don't like being alone, your best friend is your brother, you'd do anything for him because he's done everything for you. You're in love with my cousin and she knows it. You're more serious about school than your brother, but still can be lazy a lot of the time, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are… Mama mia, how do you do that?" Luigi pondered. Olive just smiled and moved onto Wario. She gagged and stepped away.

"What?! What's the matter with me?" he demanded.

"You smell… REALLY bad." She said, trying not to vomit. She shook it off and went back to her observations while covering her nose. "You live to make Mario's life miserable, don't you?"

"NO! What would give you that idea?" Wario asked.

"Don't lie, you know it's true, I'm never wrong about these things. You're eighteen years old, a senior, just a few weeks older than Mario. You like to be a wise ass and you're a lazy fat ass who will probably wind up sitting on your ass eating potato chips as soon as you get home."

"Could you possibly use the word 'ass' to describe me again?" Wario griped.

"No I'm done with ass now. Oh, and a word of advice, Stay back, she doesn't like you." Olive grinned.

"What?" Wario said. "Who doesn't like me?"

"Everybody." Waluigi said, rolling his eyes.

She ignored Wario's question and moved over to Waluigi.

"and why are you doing all of this?" Waluigi asked her.

"To sum you all up. I already know Peach and Daisy well enough, and Rose lives with me so I just need to figure you four out and I'm good." She paused. "Damn you're tall." She paused again. "Well as far as I can see, you go unnoticed most of your life and nobody really cares about you. Poor boy. You're sixteen years old and you're a… Junior, right?" he grunted, which she took as a yes. "You don't have a crush on anyone right now, and you're… afraid of someone." She looked around. "Who are you afraid of?"

Waluigi looked away. "That's none of your business." He mumbled. He wandered off and went inside to pick up his schedule and was followed by Luigi.

"She's pretty good, isn't she?" Daisy said to Peach.

"Yeah, she just summed up their lives in five minutes. How did she do that?" Peach asked. "I really don't know."

Wario went up to Rose. "Hi there." He said smoothly.

"What?" Rose looked at him, putting her headphones back on.

"My name's Wario." He grinned.

"So I've heard, what do you want?" she asked.

"You're a fine FINE woman." He said.

"Thank you, go away." Rose said plainly.

"No thanks, So are you doing anything after class today?" Wario asked.

"Yes. Blowing you off." Rose said.

"Olive did say she didn't like you Wario, maybe you should stop now." Mario said.

"What? You mean she meant her? But! BUT!"

"Let it go Wario, there are plenty of other women out there that you can…um… flirt with…"

They headed indoors to pick up their schedules.

"So Olive, what grade are you in?" Luigi asked.

"I'm supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped a grade, so I'm a junior like Rose and Peach."

"Oh, so who's older, you or Daisy?" he asked.

"Well Daisy's actually older, but she decided not to skip a grade like me, she could have, I guess she just didn't feel like it." She grabbed her class list off the table and looked at it. "first is math… with Mr. D. Kong." She looked up and caught Waluigi's glance. He looked away quickly and shoved his list in his pocket. "Well, it was nice to meet you Luigi, I'll see you later." She smiled and headed to class.

* * *

**So that wasn't too painful was it? We all made it through in one piece? Good! please review, it's my first Mario story, and I THINK i kept everyone PRETTY MUCH in character... I dunno, i've always pictured the wario house smelling bad and the Mario house kindof... lazy? Whatever, hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**


	2. Classes

**Okay, a few things i'd like to say, One, thanks to Mariochick101, Luigi Rules 512 and ZbFan for reviewing my last chapter Another thanks to Mariochick101 and ZbFan and to nrhk16 for addingt this to their favorites. and once more to Mariochick101 and WWMTgirl for adding this to their alerts. That makes me feel happy. Two: This chapter was supposed to be longer with more classes that include Luigi and Daisy, but it was getting really long, so i might just have a classes part 2 or something, i'm not sure. If anyone wants me to i'll type out each and every one of their individual schedules because i can be THAT detailed. (they all have the same lunch period) and Lastly. Try and picture everyone as a human, including the monkeys and the birdos and everyone else, and any character you find disfigured weather human or not, they look...for the most part normal. Well that was a long rant, so i'll just let you read now, enjoy.**

* * *

Wario headed upstairs to the science hall where he had chemistry with Dr. E. Gadd. He was actually looking forward to chemistry, mainly to blow up the laboratory and blame it on some chump. He stepped into the classroom and announced his presence to the world.

"LADIES AND GENTS! WARIO HAS ARIVED!" he yelled.

"That's lovely." Someone mumbled. Wario vaguely recognized the voice. He looked around and recognized the cherry red hair that belonged to the hot chick he'd just met.

"Well, well." He sat down next to Rose. "It looks like we're lab partners!"

"Unless Gadd assigns us to different people," Rose said without looking at him. She was thoroughly disgusted by Wario. He smelled like rotten ham and his clothes smelled like his house, cigarettes and alcohol.

"So, the teacher's not here yet Rosie." He swooned, Rose cringing to the nickname he'd given her. "Anything you'd like to do before he gets here?"

"Actually yes," Rose said. She turned to him with a smile. "Close your eyes."

"I like where this is going." Wario shut his eyes and puckered up for a kiss. Rose picked up her binder and swung it at Wario's head, smacking him hard. "OW!" Wario shouted, falling out of his chair. Before he could ask why Rose hit him rather than making out with him, she'd moved to the opposite side of the classroom.

E. Gadd entered the room, he was a short old man with a tuft of hair on the top of his head and thick glasses. "Good morning class." He greeted "I'm Dr. E. Gadd, I will start our class by giving you a seating chart. Whoever you're sitting by will be your lab partner for the semester, there will be two to a table so there will be no confusion of to who goes with whom." He said.

Wario looked over his shoulder at Rose, hoping that he'd end up sitting by her. Rose at the same time was glaring back at Wario, silently begging NOT to be paired up with him. Neither of them had even noticed that Mario was in the class as well and it could be possible to be paired up with him. How could they notice when they were focused on each other? Not in the same way of course.

"At this first table, I'd like to have you, the girl in blue." He pointed to a Birdo with blue skin. "and you," he pointed to a koopa trooper. He moved to the next table. "At this table, I'd like You." He pointed to Mario, "And… You." He pointed to a shy guy. He moved to the third table. "hmmm, here I would like you, in the yellow." He pointed to Wario. "And with him I'd like…" Rose crossed her fingers and begged Gadd for it not to be her. "You there, with the red hair."

Rose's head just dropped heavily on the table with a loud clunk. "I know you're excited miss, we'll get started as soon as I finish the seating." Gadd said to Rose as she lugged herself over to table three.

Wario put his arm around Rose, "I know we're going to have a great time together Rose. From the moment I saw you, I just felt a sort of…Chemistry between us."

Rose gagged hearing his pun and grabbed her binder again and threatened to smack him again. "If the teacher weren't here, I'd smack you so hard whatever brains you have would fall out of your skull to the ground where I would step on them until they liquefied and seeped through the cracks in the floor into the walls and eventually into the pipe system eventually leading to the sewer." She ranted.

"I love you too." Wario smiled.

Mario watched from table two and laughed at the two of them quietly. He knew that Rose didn't like Wario, but Wario certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer… not right away at least. Maybe if Wario were more like him and treated Rose nicely like he did to Peach, then MAYBE just maybe she'd not hate him. But Wario was Wario and that was not going to happen.

"Alright class, the next thing on my agenda is to hand out text books. But to make things go much quicker, I installed a mechanism in the ceiling during summer break to just give you the books so no one has to get up and I can get right to lecturing." E. Gadd pressed a red button on his keyboard and mechanical arms lowered from the ceiling and dropped a book in front of each student. "Now if you turn to page 24, we will begin."

Rose opened her book to page 324 and stared up to the front of the classroom. Wario realized her mistake and tried to correct her. "Rose, he said twenty four, not THREE twenty four." He reached over to turn her book to the right page. As soon as his hand touched the page, she slammed the book shut on his fingers. "OUCH!" he put his fingers in his mouth. E. Gadd turned to them.

"Is there a problem you two?" he asked.

"No sir, Wario was just pointing out that I accidentally turned to the wrong page in the book. Thank you Wario, I'll fix that now." She turned to page twenty four. Wario put his hand back on the desk and fake listened to E. Gadd. What he was really doing was thinking up ways to sweet talk Rose.

"It may be the first day class, but I decided it would be best if we did a couple of demonstrations… Just for fun." Gadd rambled. "Do I have a couple of volunteers?"

Rose raised her hand, Wario copied her for no reason. "Very good you two, come up here. Gadd had set up a dish with soap water in it and a rubber tube attached to a methane gas line in the water. He turned on the gas and bubbles started to rise up.

"Wario, please scoop up some of the methane bubbles." Gadd instructed.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Wario got some of the bubbles on his hand.

"Now class, Rose will light the bubbles on fire, and Wario as soon as she does, you need to move your hand quickly so it doesn't burn." Gadd said, handing a lighter to Rose.

Rose clicked the lighter on and lit the bubbles on Wario's hand. Wario brought his hand back so it didn't burn and it looked like he had a fireball in his hand for a few second. The class all made sounds of awe and a couple applauded, Mario however yelled out. "WARIO'S ON FIRE!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the best, no need to point it out." Wario nodded.

"No! I mean you're ON fire!" he yelled out. Sure enough Wario's sleeve had caught fire. Wario screamed and tried to pat it out. Rose just smirked and laughed inwardly at his pain. E. Gadd quickly grabbed the fire blanked and threw it on Wario and smothered the flames.

Wario pulled the blanket off and looked down at his scorched sleeve. His arm had been slightly burned. Gadd told him to go to the nurse's office right away. The only thought he had now was "I sure hope Waluigi's not having this kind of trouble."

Waluigi in fact was having no trouble at all since he wasn't irritating people to the point of being literally burned by them. When he'd gotten to math class Mr. Kong had them sit in alphabetical order by last name, which put him in the last seat of the last row, which was just fine with him. The class wouldn't bother him, and he wouldn't bother the class. The only thing that bothered him was the person who ended up in front of him. Miss Vinefield. When she sat down he recognized her as the psychic girl from before who read him, Wario, Mario and Luigi like books. He narrowed his eyes and stared down into his notebook hoping that she wouldn't recognize him.

Olive turned around to Waluigi. "You don't have any gum do you?" she asked.

"No." Waluigi lied. He did in fact have a pack of gum in his pocket. But it was HIS gum and he wasn't sharing.

"Yes you do." She said.

"No I don't. Shut up." Waluigi said, still trying to ignore her.

"Yes you do, it's in your pocket. Can I have a piece?" She asked.

"I don't have any and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you." He glared up at her.

"Well could you chew a piece then?" she asked.

"What?"

"Chew some gum, okay?" Olive said.

"Why?"

"Your breath smells." She shrugged.

He stared at her for a second then stared back at his notebook. He thought to himself "hurry up and ring you stupid bell so we can get this over with." A tall man entered the room wearing a brown suit and a red tie. He went to the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Mr. Donkey Kong. Pleased to meet you all, I'm your teacher and I'm also the gym coach. So, if you get me in a bad mood now, you'll just pay for it later in gym." He grabbed a spiral off his desk. "I'm going to pass this around the class, this will be how I take attendance in the morning, if you don't sign I'll mark you absent, so if you're here, be sure to sign." He handed the notebook to one of the students in the first row.

Olive looked over to the next row and recognized her cousin's friend Peach. She leaned over and tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Olive, what is it?" Peach asked.

"his tie looks weird with the brown suit." She whispered.

"I know, I was just thinking that." Peach agreed.

"Women…" Waluigi sighed and started to randomly doodle on his notebook. It wasn't a good doodle, just something to keep himself occupied for a while. After a few minutes, Olive handed him the spiral to sign his name in. He picked up his pen to sign his name and found a note attached to the front page. He pulled it off and read it.

It said : What's your next class? –Olive. He scribbled something down and put the paper on her shoulder and signed his name and went to Mr. Kong's desk and put the notebook on the corner. When he got back to his desk Olive had put the note back on his desk so it now read:

What's your next class? –Olive.

Why do you care? –Waluigi.

I just want to know, so what is it? –Olive. He was about to crumble up the paper but wrote a response on it and handed it back. He was kind of annoyed at Olive right now. He was trying to ignore everything but she kept passing notes to him so it was kind of hard to ignore her. The note was passed back to him. He didn't even bother to read it and wrote "LEAVE ME ALONE!" on it and crumbled it up and threw it at the back of Olive's head.

"Waluigi! Stop causing trouble!" Mr. Kong snapped at him. Another reason to be annoyed, Olive's note got him in trouble. He would have actually preferred to have her friend Rose in his class rather than her, she was better looking, well developed and that sort of thing, not only that, she didn't seem like the type to pass notes during class. Olive however wasn't quite as attractive. Sure, she was pretty, but she was flat-chested, the gothic look didn't fit her attitude and he was already pissed at her for her smartass move in front of the school. She now knew he was freaked out by someone. Luckily she didn't know who, and hopefully she never would.

Mr. Kong handed out the text books and said that the students could get to know each other the rest of the class. Immediately Olive turned around to talk to Waluigi.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"What? You can't tell by looking at me?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, that doesn't always work." Olive admitted. "Sometimes I just get lucky with that ESP thing. But you four did have all of that written all over your faces."

"If you must know I'm from here, I live down the street." Waluigi interrupted.

"Cool," she smiled. "So you have English next?"

"What?"

"English, your next class." She said.

"How'd you know that?"

"You told me, Dur."

"Yeah, sure…"

"You're lucky; your class is just upstairs. Mine is on the other side of the building. I have theater." Olive said.

"Oh lucky me." Waluigi said plainly. 'Will she ever shut up? She keeps this up I'll make sure she's late to her next class.'

"So your brother, Wario, he likes Rose?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"I sure hope he doesn't, for his sake."

"What?"

"Well last time someone liked her and kept bothering her to go out with him, she pushed him down the stairs."

"Wario can handle that."

"Sure," she took a deep breath. "So do you have any other siblings?"

"No."

"Oh. I see, I don't have any, unless you count Daisy. But she's my cousin so that shouldn't really count should it?"

"I guess not." He replied flatly. 'Now would you please shut up? That's it, you're going to be late for choir…or, whatever it was.'

Olive kept rambling on and on, while Waluigi had to refrain from strangling her. Finally after what seemed like forever and a day, the bell rang. Olive gathered her things to leave and realized that her binder had been misplaced.

"Waluigi, have you seen my binder?" she asked him while she looked around.

"No." Waluigi lied. He'd taken the binder and had hidden it in his backpack, but he'd never tell.

"Could you help me find it? I don't want to be late." She said starting to sound frantic.

"Nope, sorry." He stood there and watched her search like a madwoman. He got the binder out of his backpack. He held it under his arm and waited for Olive to realize that he was holding it.

She looked up and saw the black binder under his arm. "Oh thank God!" she said and reached out for it. Waluigi held the binder above his head where she couldn't reach it. "Give it to me!" she yelled.

"Hmm, No I don't think I will." Replied the arrogant boy. She jumped up and tried to swipe it, but Waluigi was too tall. She got up on one of the chairs and managed to grab it. She got back down on the ground and tried to walk out of the room, but Waluigi moved in her way.

"What's your problem?" she snapped.

"Annoying isn't it?" Waluigi sneered.

"Yes! Now move!"

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think at all!" she yelled and charged at him in an attempt to break past him. Waluigi moved quickly and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"It looks like you're the one not thinking. In fact, how do you know I wasn't planning this? I thought you were psychic I guess not. Or maybe you are, and if you are then maybe you can tell me, how did I catch you so easily?" he let go of her arm.

Olive rubbed her shoulder and watched him exit the room. "what was that all about?" she decided she didn't want to attempt to be friends with him anymore, if all he was going to do was hurt her.

* * *

**I'll keep it short here. I'll probably update this soon, i don't expect to have homework this week. DANKE! Please Review. -TK**


	3. Hookie

**Here's Chapter 3. I tried to add in some pairings, but i don't think i did a very good job... So for future chapters, PLEASE don't tell me what my story "needs" because i know what i'm doing. So please enjoy Chapter 3, Hookie.**

* * *

School had entered its third day of its third week. Progress reports had gone out the day before and the students were all looking over them during lunch. Mario sighed and put his report down on the table, shaking his head.

"What's the problem M?" Rose asked.

"Eh, it's my history grade, it could be better." Mario replied.

"Let me see that." Peach picked up his progress report. "Yeah, it could be better, you have a C."

"I can see that peach, thank you. What should I do about that?" Mario asked in slight annoyance.

"You could get a tutor." Daisy suggested.

"A tutor?" Mario questioned. "Who could tutor me in history?"

"I could." Peach said. "That is, if you help me in Algebra."

"I could do that." Mario agreed.

"You're having trouble in math?" Olive asked.

"Yeah, it's tough stuff." She nodded.

"Not really." Olive disagreed. "I think it's pretty easy. I'm having problems in chemistry… I have a D."

"A D?" Rose shouted. "Why didn't you tell me? That's it Olive, no more goofing off, you're studying tonight."

"Aw, man! Can't I just play games like I always do?" Olive asked sweetly.

"No." Rose responded sternly.

"Could you all be quiet?" Luigi asked. "I'm trying to get this sketch done."

"What are you drawing, Lui?" Daisy asked.

"Cartoons for art class." Luigi replied and held up a doodle of two guys in red and green. "Look! It's me and Mario!" Luigi said proudly.

"Mario and me." Daisy corrected.

"Whatever." Luigi said and continued to draw. Rose looked over his shoulder at the doodle.

"Those are cool, you look so cute in those pictures! You should draw all of us in this style!" Rose suggested.

"Oh, I've actually done more." Luigi pulled out a sketch pad. Mario rolled his eyes, he'd seen these SEVERAL times. He admitted that he liked the cartoons, but they were more for fun than for an actual art grade. Luigi flipped through the book, showing Rose doodles of Mario, himself, Peach, and Daisy. Rose stopped him on a particular drawing.

"Is this who I think it is?" Rose asked with amusement.

"If you think it's Wario, then yes." Luigi replied.

"THIS IS SO LIKE HIM!" Rose laughed at the drawing of the fat man in clashing clothes. "Yellow purple and green DO NOT go together!" Rose looked over to the table where Wario and Waluigi normally sat. And there was Wario, with a yellow shirt, a purple jacket around his waist and green sneakers. "the ONLY thing holding that look together is the black jeans." Rose continued to laugh. "Idiot."

"You sure do enjoy torturing Wario, Rose." Peach pointed out, taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, he starts it." Rose crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Yeah, like on the second day of school" Mario laughed.

"You mean when he was drooling all over her, almost literally?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, that's right" Mario nodded.

"Ew." Olive said simply.

"I missed that." Daisy said. "What happened?"

"Well, he was latched onto my leg, pretty much trying to rape me between classes, so I grabbed a clip board from Mr. Koopa and started smacking him over the head with it." Rose shrugged.

"He ended up passing out." Olive laughed.

"What about you Olive? I hear the other jerk is giving you problems." Daisy said. "Do I need to go teach him a lesson?"

"No, Daisy, it's alright." Olive said. She and Waluigi hadn't been getting along since day one. Most of the time they just ignored one another, but it became difficult to do that sometimes when they were paired up together in gym or whatever. She wasn't very athletic sports wise, so he could easily get the upper hand on her in PE.

The group looked over to where the Wario brothers sat. Both were glaring at the group.

"I guess they heard us." Daisy said, not really caring.

"Maybe we should apologize." Peach suggested.

"No way in hell am I going to apologize to that fat lard of a boy." Rose said harshly.

Waluigi stood up and whispered something to Wario, who nodded to him. Waluigi left the cafeteria and away somewhere.

"Wonder where Stick-manigi is going." Olive said.

"Probably out back to smoke again." Luigi said, going back to his doodles.

"Gross, he smokes?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Daisy said. "he started a couple years ago when…" Peach stepped on Daisy's foot. "Ouch! Peach!"

"Sh!" Peach pressed her fingers to her lips.

"What? What happened?" Olive asked.

"Nothing Olive." Peach replied.

The bell rang to go to fifth period and the group stood up and separated. They wouldn't see each other again until seventh period for gym. When it was seventh period, the girls met in the locker room and changed quickly. "I hear we're doing track relays today" Rose said.

"Now THOSE I can do." Olive smirked.

"We know you're fast Olive, no need to brag." Daisy said.

"Let's just hope they're not doing the rope climb today." Peach said. Olive shivered, she wasn't very good at the rope climb. It wasn't because she didn't have upper body strength, it was that she didn't know how to use it to climb up a freakin' rope!

The girls left the locker room and met up with Mario and Luigi. "Guess what girls! We're doing track relays!" Mario cheered.

"We know Mario." Peach laughed.

Mr. Kong walked forward in his gym uniform, which oddly still consisted of his red neck tie. "Alright everyone, I need two teams of four, girls vs. boys." He said. "For the girl's team, let's have… Peach, Rose, Daisy and…Olive" he didn't even look up from his clip board. "And for the boy's team, let's have Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi."

"Coach?" Wario called out.

"What?" Mr. Kong asked.

"Waluigi isn't here he…uhm… he went home sick." Wario said.

"Fine, whatever, Yoshi, get in there." Mr. Kong waved to Yoshi to join the boys.

"Yes sir!" said Yoshi.

"Where's Waluigi?" Olive asked the other girls.

"Who cares?" Rose asked. "At least he can't bother you, besides, Yoshi looks slow, I'm sure you can take him easy."

Olive smirked and nodded. The teams got into position. Mr. Kong let out a blow on his whistle and Mario and peach darted off.

"Nervous Luigi?" Daisy asked while stretching.

"No, should I be?" Luigi asked.

"Only if you're afraid of losing to a girl!" Daisy laughed, taking the baton from Peach and running as fast as she could.

Mario ran up behind Luigi and handed off the baton. "GO LITTLE BROTHER! GO!"

Luigi ran as fast as he could, easily catching up with Daisy. They were neck and neck approaching Wario and Rose. The batons were handed off, but Wario wasn't about to lose to a girl, even if she was sexy. As Rose started to run, Wario 'accidentally' stuck his leg out in front of her, tripping her.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rose said getting up.

"Never said we couldn't cheat!" Wario shouted back to her.

Rose gritted her teeth and ran after Wario. Yoshi got a head start on Olive, but Olive was sure she could catch up if need be. She took the baton from Rose and began running after Yoshi. She was about two feet behind within thirty seconds. And they were about ten feet from the finish. Olive pushed forward to pass Yoshi and crossed the finish line.

"ALRIGHT OLIVE!!!" Daisy cheered her cousin. Olive smiled and fell, butt first, to the ground. Rose and Peach soon ran over to the cousins and began celebrating.

"Aw man, we would have won if we had your brother Wario!" Mario complained.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Luigi asked.

"I already said! He went home sick!" Wario said.

"Well when he's better, we're going to have a rematch against the girls, but YOU'RE off the team Wario!" Mario said. "Man Yoshi, you're really fast!"

"Thanks." He replied shyly.

Wario glared and got up to go to the locker room while the next relay started. Right before he entered the locker room, he was jerked to the side by four pairs of hands. "Hey! What gives?" Wario looked up at who ambushed him. It was the girls. "Oh, I see. No worries ladies, there's enough ME to go around!"

"Ew." Rose said without thinking.

"We're not here for THAT Wario." Peach said.

"We're here for two reasons, One because you tripped Rose." Daisy said.

"And two, we know you're lying about Waluigi. Where did he go?" Olive said.

"I already said twice! He went home sick!" he yelled. Mario and Luigi caught sight of the commotion and headed over to the girls and Wario. Rose grabbed her calculus book from her backpack and hit Wario over the head with it.

"Tell the truth Lardio!" Rose yelled.

"I AM!...LARDIO?!" Wario pushed himself up.

"What's going on over here?" Mario asked.

"Just an interrogation, sweetie." Peach smiled.

"Oh, I see." Luigi nodded. "you're mad because he cheated."

"That AND he's hiding something about his brother." Daisy said.

"Why do you care? I thought you all would be glad that he's gone." Wario snapped.

"We are." Olive said.

"No we're not Olive." Peach said. "If you don't tell us where he is, we'll tell you know who."

"NEVER!" Wario shouted.

"Oh, so you admit that he's not home sick, huh?" Daisy smirked.

"Crap." Wario dropped his head.

"Well, threats don't seem to work on you." Peach said. She turned to Mario. "Do you still have that candy bar?"

"Yeah. Why?" Mario took a chocolate bar from his pocket and Peach took it without question.

"Hold him down." Daisy ordered. Olive, Rose Mario and Luigi grabbed Wario and held him down.

"You see what I've got here Wario?" Peach smiled.

"Chocolate…" Wario responded hungrily.

"That's right, and it's all yours if you just tell us where Waluigi is." Peach waved the chocolate bar under his nose.

"Brooklyn." He said absentmindedly.

"Brooklyn?" Rose repeated. "How the heck did he get there?"

"Warp pipe behind the school." Wario answered. "NOW GIMME THE CHOCOLATE!!!" he pulled free from his captors and grabbed the precious chocolate bar.

"What's he doing in Brooklyn?" Mario asked.

"He went to a club." Wario said.

"Well then lets go get him!" Rose said. She grabbed Wario by the neck. "You're leading the way."

"Wait a minute! It's not that simple!" Wario said.

"What do you mean?" Rose glared at him.

"You can't go in there Rose!" he pleaded.

"I can go wherever I want." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"No you don't understand. Only men are allowed in this club, with the exception of one woman, the only way a female can get in there is if she were a prostitute!" Wario explained.

"Ew." Daisy said. "What's he doing at a club like that?"

"Uh… nothing?" Wario tried to act innocent, though he was already guilty.

"Whatever." Rose said. "Well, YOU can still get in. and so can Mario and Luigi, so there's really nothing to worry about."

"I could get in." Olive said.

"Olive! You're a girl!" Peach said.

"and you are NOT going in as a prostitute!" Daisy ordered.

"I wasn't planning on it." Olive smirked. She pulled a cap from her backpack and put it on her head, tucking her hair underneath it. "all we have to do is bind my chest and I look like a guy."

"She's got a point there." Wario said. Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"You say that about her one more time and I'll cut your balls off." Rose threatened.

Wario swallowed hard. "S…so how are we going to do this…?"

"Well, as far as I can tell," Daisy started. "We're going to this club, and Peach Rose and I have to wait outside."

"I'll stay with you two. For protection." Luigi said.

"Thanks, honey." Daisy smiled.

"Meanwhile, Olive Wario and I will look for Waluigi in the club." Mario said. He looked over to Wario. "I think it's best that we have a third person to search with us, because I get the feeling you'd try to hide him."

Wario dropped his head. Mario was right, he probably would have tried to sneak Waluigi away from the group to protect him from who they kept being threatened by.

"So what is this club exactly?" Rose asked.

"It's a fighting club." Wario admitted.

"So that's where he learned that move…" Olive thought out loud.

"What?" Luigi looked to her.

"Nothing." Olive said. "Girls? Can you come with me?" the girls went off to the theater room to disguise Olive as a boy. Rose found a dark short haired wig and put that on Olive's head, it looked better than the hair tucked under the hat. Daisy helped bind her chest so that it appeared she didn't have boobs at all. Peach rummaged through the clothes in the theater room and found some male street clothes that were probably used in a play for West side story or something. When they were done, Peach, Rose and Daisy stepped back and examined Olive.

"Well Olive, I now proclaim you to be, Oliver." Daisy said. "Sheesh, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." Olive replied. "But I'm going to anyway." She bit her thumb nail and they exited the theater room.

"WHOAH!" Wario exclaimed upon seeing Olive. "SHE'S A DUDE!"

Rose punched Wario in the face again "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT?!"

"Sorry." Wario rubbed his cheek. "This way." He pulled the top off the warp pipe and jumped in. The rest followed. They resurfaced in the middle of a deserted street in Brooklyn New York. Wario waved for them to follow him. He led them to a bar and he held the door open for him.

"Hey! Waz is back!" someone cheered from behind the bar.

"Waz?" Mario asked.

"Don't ask." Wario replied. "Hey Ty, keep these ladies entertained okay."

"Will do!" Ty replied taking the girls apart from Olive aside.

Luigi stayed behind to make sure that nothing happened to them.

"YOU GOT SOME NICE ONES HERE WAZ!" Ty shouted after Wario.

"they're not prostitutes… they're not prostitutes…"Wario kept mumbling to himself.

"They won't try to…you know…" Olive stuttered.

"they might." Wario replied.

"What?!" Mario shouted. "We can't just leave them back there!"

"If you're so concerned, YOU go back and protect them too." Wario replied. "Olive… er, Oliver and I can handle things on our own."

"Fine, I'll stay back." Mario nodded and went back to the girls and his brother.

Wario shook his head and kicked the ground outside the men's room. The floor sounded hollow where he kicked and a trap door was lifted slightly.

"What do you want?" said the person inside.

"We're here to sin." Wario replied.

"Pass word?" the man asked.

"An apple a day." Wario said, rolling his eyes.

The hatch opened all the way and they were allowed entry. Wario led Olive down to the floor. In the middle of the room surrounded by a huge crowd were two young men who couldn't be much older than Wario. They looked fierce yet nervous. The surrounding crowd was chanting over and over "Fight, fight, fight!"

The cheering got louder when someone seeming to be the leader stepped into the middle of the crowd. It was Waluigi.

"Gentlemen!" he started, making everyone laugh. "Today we have two new members. May I introduce, Ethan…" he waved over to the taller boy with facial hair. "And Jeff." He waved to the other boy, who was slightly heavier than Ethan and had longer hair. "From what I understand, you two are room mates, am I right?"

"Yeah… that's right." Ethan said.

"There in lies the problem!" Waluigi yelled. "Two gay men, fighting. Who ever loses leaves the apartment."

"We're not gay." Jeff said.

"We live in a dorm." Ethan corrected.

"Whatever, I don't care." Waluigi stepped back. "NOW KILL EACHOTHER!"

Olive could tell from that little bit of info she received from the boys that they didn't want to fight each other, that that they were good friends and had known each other for a long time and were just dragged into this somehow. Before either could throw a punch, she broke through the crowd and pushed between them.

"What are you doing?!" Wario yelled after her.

"Stopping them!" she yelled back, not disguising her voice at all. "You two don't really want to fight. Go back home to your dorm and forget this ever happened."

"Thank you." Jeff said stepping away from the booing crowd.

Waluigi approached Olive angrily. "Just who do you think you are stopping what could have been a great fight?" He stopped upon seeing her face. Though well disguised as a boy, Waluigi knew it was Olive. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to find you." She replied.

"Hey Wall! Who is this chump?" shouted out one of the crowd members.

Waluigi reached out and grabbed Olive's wig. "Everyone. This is Olive." He pulled the wig off, revealing her long black hair. "and She is in huge trouble."

* * *

**If I were Olive, i'd be thinking "Oh crap" Well she's in huge trouble here. I'm glad Ethan and Jeff didn't have to fight :) but this is probably their only appearance so it doesn't really matter. (YAY USELESS SIDE CHARACTERS!) Anyway, please review. TK**


	4. The Fight

**Hi everyone. Chapter 4 is here. It's kindof rushed, i have no idea how long it took me to write. I'm a little ashamed to admit that i don't really care. I'm kindof depressed right now and heart broken. No i wasn't dumped or anything, just lonely. And i'm sure you don't want to hear about my personal life and just want to read so i'll leave you to it. By the way, i did put Jeff and Ethan in again for a short bit, just because. Well enjoy.**

* * *

There was a long silence as the two stared each other down. Olive had no idea what was going to happen, but she had a feeling that it was NOT going to be pleasant. It was worth it though, to stop those two boys. She knew they didn't want to hurt each other, so she had no choice but to stop them. She hoped that someone would pull her out of this predicament before anything bad happened, maybe Daisy would get worried and storm in after her. Maybe Rose would finally just bust the door in and bust everyone in here in the chops. Maybe Wario would be decent and step in for her. Maybe Waluigi would just let her go. 

During her racing of thoughts, Waluigi began to speak. "Gentlemen." He started, Olive could hardly classify any of these chumps as 'gentlemen' "As you know, we do not allow women in here, with the exception of one."

"And prostitutes! Don't forget them Wall!" shouted a random person from the crowd.

Waluigi cringed just the slightest bit at that word. Not enough for his groupies to notice, but just enough for Olive to see.

"Yes, thank you…" Waluigi continued. "And tonight a woman has snuck into our little group… and has interrupted something that could have been very fun to watch…"

"PUNISH HER!" half the crowd yelled out.

"How shall she be punished?" he asked, staring Olive right in the face.

Olive couldn't tell what he was thinking, or what these freaks were thinking. All she could tell was that she had to get the hell out of there.

"TAKE HER!" some yelled. "PUNISH HER LIKE THE GIRL SHE IS!" others shouted. "LET ME DO IT!" others screamed. "Shut the hell up! You know it's his call!" said a few.

Waluigi stepped towards Olive and grabbed her by the wrist, the crowd cheering like a hoard of wild baboons. He grabbed the waist band of her pants and was about to pull them down when Olive slapped him across the face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WALUIGI WARIO?!" she yelled.

"oooooooooh" the crowd hissed. "No one calls the boss by his real name."

"I do." Came Wario's voice.

"Well you don't count Waz, you're his brother." Said the person next to Wario. "Hey wait a sec, you're the boss too, aren't you going to get in on this?"

"No, why would I?" Wario replied.

"SHUT UP!" Waluigi yelled, rubbing his cheek. He stared Olive right in the eye. "you came in here, uninvited, disrupted our entertainment, and now you're trying to avoid punishment."

"I'm trying to avoid you raping me, thank you." Olive said flatly.

'What makes her think I was going to do that? I wouldn't touch her in that way… I WAS going to throw her to the dogs.' Waluigi looked over his shoulder at the crowd as he thought this.

"I came in here as a man, if you're going to punish me, I suggest you punish me as how I entered. Punish me as a MAN!" Olive hissed.

"No…" Wario mumbled to himself.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they chanted.

"Very well Olive." Waluigi sneered. "But just because you're a girl, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Didn't count on it." She admitted. She cracked her neck and braced herself.

Daisy tapped her heel, her patience running low. Some creep had been eyeing her from across the bar as soon as she sat down. Luigi kept an eye on him so he wouldn't try anything.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" one of the girls shouted. The Mario brothers turned to see not Rose, not Daisy with the outburst, but Peach. "They should be back by now! What's going on down there?"

"I'm worried too Peach, but we have to be patient." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw a couple of shadows emerge from where Olive and Wario had disappeared. "See I bet that's them now."

It wasn't Waluigi Wario and Olive. Instead it was Jeff and Ethan, the boys Olive had saved. They seemed to be apologizing to each other for what had happed down there, neither were sure of how they ended up there in the first place but both felt horrible for it happening.

Daisy got up quickly and went over to them, Luigi stayed close behind, just in case.

"Excuse me." Daisy said.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied.

"Uhm… I…" Daisy couldn't remember what she was going to ask.

"Her younger cousin went in there a few minutes ago to find a friend of ours, did you see him?" Luigi asked.

"What does he look like?" Jeff asked.

"Well, She's about this tall, has long black hair and…" Daisy was cut off.

"Wait is this a boy or a girl you're looking for?" Ethan was confused.

"Sort of both." Luigi admitted. "her name is Olive and she went in there dressed as a boy so that she could look around for…our friend."

"Olive…" Ethan stared.

"You'd better get down there… she's in huge trouble." Jeff said. Before they could ask anymore, the boys hurried out of the bar, never to come back.

"OH MY GOD!" Daisy freaked. "OLIVE!!!" she ran back to where she thought Olive had gone. Luigi chased after her.

"Daisy wait!" he called.

Mario looked after them "I think we should follow them" he said.

"Of course you do." Rose said, standing up strait.

"C'mon, Olive might be in trouble." Peach said, worriedly.

They couldn't find the trap door to the club, they couldn't find the club. They couldn't find Olive. They couldn't save her.

Down in the club, a fight had erupted between Waluigi and Olive. Things weren't going well for the black haired girl, but she was still on her feet for the most part. It started with a simple punch to the jaw, she tried to return the blow with one to his stomach, but he had beaten her to it and given a blow to hers.

She now had a bloody lip and her sleeve was torn. She could handle it. It wasn't so bad.

"I said I wasn't going to go easy on you Olive. Are you ready to give up?" He sneered.

"No way in hell." She spat. She ran strait at him, in an attempt to connect her fist with his jaw. All that happened was Waluigi caught her wrist and pulled it behind her back, just as he had done in class. It was worse this time, She felt as though her arm was going to be torn from its socket. She could hear the mocking laughter of the crowd. She lifted her head to see that Wario was laughing as well. She couldn't understand how he could laugh as his little brother was tearing her apart like this.

Waluigi kicked Olive in the lower back and let go of her wrist to let her fall to the ground. The ground felt cold and dirty from the blood of fights before. She tried to catch her breath quickly, but it hurt too much. Waluigi put his foot on her back and leaned on his knee.

"You should really learn to mind your own business." He smirked. "If you could just figure that out then you could be sitting at home with your friends and cousin, sipping tea, doing your homework and being the little priss that you are."

Olive gritted her teeth and reached behind her and grabbed Waluigi by the ankle and pulled him down. This was the first bit of damage she managed to inflict on him. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last. She realized this was a bad move as Waluigi fell on top of her, only hurting her more.

"You know… that may have hurt me… ouch… a lot, but it hurt you more." Waluigi held his side as he stood up, keeping his knee on her back. "You just don't know when to quit."

"FINISH HER!" someone yelled out in the crowd.

"NO! PUNISH HER MORE!" someone else screamed.

"TAKE HER!!! TAKE HER LIKE THE WOMAN THAT SHE IS!" shouted a third voice.

Waluigi cringed again, that was just disgusting. He thought maybe he'd give Olive a slight chance to fight back, and removed his knee from her back, standing the rest of the way.

Olive pushed herself to her hands and knees, her back hurt badly. She wasn't sure if she could stand up. She had to, she couldn't let him win so easily. She managed to get to her feet, but stumbled a little bit.

"SHE'S FINISHED! JUST TAKE HER OUT!" they screamed.

"He's dead meat." Wario said.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing that girl could do to him Waz." One of the by standers said.

"True." Wario replied. "But I have my reasoning."

Olive tried to get steady, but her legs felt like jell-o from the pain in her back. She tried to rush Waluigi again, but doubted greatly it would do anything. She did manage to hit him, but not the way she meant to. She tried to hit him in the chest, but instead she tripped and fell on him, making him fall to the ground, with her on top of him.

"SHE'S PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR YOU WALL! JUST TAKE HER!" Screamed the same man who had been yelling for him to take her from the beginning, Waluigi could only gag. It still disgusted him greatly as he shoved her body off of him.

"Are you finished yet Olive?" Waluigi asked. He personally didn't feel like fighting such a wimp anymore. Though she did leave a couple bruises, she still was no match for him. He stared at her lying on the ground where he'd pushed her. She was turned away from him, and she wasn't moving.

Wario ran our from the crowd and grabbed Waluigi by the wrist and held it high in the air. "THE WINNER! YOUR FRIEND AND MINE! THE INDESTRUCTABLE WALL!" Wario cheered. The rest of the crowd screamed in agreement.

"What are you gonna do with her now?" someone asked Waluigi.

"I don't care." Waluigi replied. "you can have her if you want, I don't want her."

"YES!" the man went and scooped up the beaten girl and wandered off with her.

"You know Daisy's going to kill you, right?" Wario asked.

"Yeah, probably, Peach and Rose too." Waluigi shrugged. "I can handle it. Don't worry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"They were wondering where you went, so they bribed me with chocolate." Wario said.

"You enjoy chocolate too much." Waluigi shook his head in pity.

"Can I help it if its delicious?" Wario grinned.

"No I guess not." Waluigi laughed just a little.

"BOSS!!!"

The Wario brothers turned to the entrance where the guard was running towards them.

"What? What is it?" Wario asked.

"Three girls and two dorky looking guys just broke through the door! They're really mad! What should we do?" he asked.

"WHO ALL DID YOU BRING WITH YOU WAZ!?" Waluigi screamed.

"uhm… everyone?" he shrugged nervously.

"You idiot!" he turned back to the guard. "Grab a couple other goons and keep them out!"

"Yes sir!" the guard responded.

"Lose the sir, will you?" Waluigi ordered.

"Kay!" the guard turned to find some assistance to keep the intruders out, but upon turning his face was met with a fist. The guard fell to the ground at Luigi's feet.

Luigi stepped up to Waluigi and looked up at his face. "Where's Olive?" he demanded.

"No idea what you're talking about." Waluigi lied.

"Where's my cousin?!" Daisy begged.

There was a loud scream from somewhere in the crowd. Daisy recognized it as Olive.

"OLIVE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HELP ME!!" she screamed.

Rose grabbed Wario by the collar. "You'd better take us to her or I'll break your fat little neck."

"Relax will you? She's just over there." Wario pushed Rose's hands off his shirt. "And might I say you have really soft hands." Rose glared at him and smacked him across the face.

"That soft enough for you?" she turned back to the others. "C'mon!" she took point along side Mario as they pushed past the slobs, trying to reach the screaming Olive.

They finally reached her. She was being torn apart by three different men. Her clothes were in shreds, she was trying her best to stay covered as they tore at her shirt some more.

"We're not going to hurt you girlie," said one of the men.

"C'mon, it's FUN!" said another.

"You know what else is fun?" Mario asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" the three men turned to Mario. He instantly punched two in the jaw and kicked the third in the stomach. All three fell over, and Mario knelt down by Olive.

"Are you okay Olive?" he asked.

"I can't get up." Olive said. "I can't feel my legs."

"Damn." Rose said. "Okay. LUIGI!" she called out over the mass.

"What?!" Luigi responded.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Rose yelled.

"RIGHT AWAY!" Luigi yelled back.

"You were right Rose…" Olive struggled. "That was a dumb idea of mine." Olive passed out in Rose's arms. Rose looked up to Mario.

"I've got her." Mario said, picking Olive up. "I should have come with her. Why didn't I come with her?"

Rose said nothing as they headed back to their group. She shot a glare at the Wario brothers. It was probably the thousandth they'd gotten from their group since they had all gotten down there.

"I think now would be a good time to leave bro." Wario whispered.

"Yeah, ditto." Waluigi replied. The two of them snuck out as the others tended to Olive. It took about ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive. When Olive was packed up in the back, Daisy stepped away from the crowd and took out her cell phone and scrolled through the speed dial. She stopped on a number and called it, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"It's me…" Daisy said. "Waluigi's acted up… He cut school and came to Brooklyn for that stupid club."

"He WHAT?!" the voice shouted.

"That's not all. He beat up my cousin. She's in an ambulance right now, going to the hospital." Daisy's voice shook.

"It'll be okay Daisy, I'll take care of it." The voice said, then hung up.

Somewhere far away a girl with orange-red hair stared at her cell phone and put it in her pocket. She turned to a black ball on a chain that sat at her feet. "Max, wake up." She said to it. The ball opened its eyes, It was a chain chomp. "We're going home Max."

The chain chomp's eyes lit up and it ran around and dove under the couch and came back with a saddle on its back. "Max, put the saddle away." She sighed.

* * *

**Max totally ruined that mood there. Once again, i don't really care. Max and the red head don't belong to me, they belong to TitanDragonfire, I hope i keep them in character. Chapters might take longer to be put up now since i might have to check with her if Max and the red head are okay, but hopefully i'll have them up every week as usual. I hope i'm not depressed when i'm writing next week. Please Review. 3 TitanKardinal...**


	5. Apple

The Wario brothers lounged in their living room, basically being lazy and not really caring about what happened just three hours ago in Brooklyn. They seemed to have forgotten that Waluigi was responsible for the hospitalization of Olive. They didn't forget though. They had cut themselves off from any contact from the others. They had turned off their cell phones, and computers, and put a cover over the warp pipe near their house. They also unplugged their house phone, so any human contact to them was unlikely.

"Hey Wario, pass the chips." Waluigi said to his brother in a dead tone voice.

"Get your own chips." Wario replied.

Waluigi groaned and picked up his game boy and began to play pokémon. He knew it was probably the dorkiest game in the world, but he also knew that pretty much everyone played it, but never would admit it.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Wario said. "It's probably Rosie to come cry on my shoulder and kill you!"

"Oh goodie." Waluigi groaned as he came across a wild Onix. Wario went to the front door and unlocked it. He opened the door wearing a seductive grin, just incase it was Rose. Right away Wario slammed the door and threw himself against it.

Waluigi jumped and threw his game boy across the room. "WHAT?! WHO IS IT?!" he demanded.

"RUN!" Wario ordered. The door was suddenly blown off the hinges as Waluigi dove behind the couch. There in the doorway stood a girl with green eyes and red-orange hair. She had a chain chomp at her side and a belt full of bob-ombs. She didn't look angry, but the boys were both terrified by her arrival.

"It's good to see you Wario." She said cheerfully. "Are you doing well in school?"

Wario just swallowed and said nothing. She then went behind the couch where Waluigi was hiding and stopped in front of him. "So how's my little guy doing today?"

Waluigi stood up, shaking. "Who… Who are you calling little?" He stood about a head higher than the girl, but was still shaking violently from her being there.

"Oh wow! You've grown so much since I left Wally!" she said.

"Please don't call me Wally." He said.

She grabbed him by the wrist and turned his arm over. "Wally, you've got blood on your shirt." She said.

"Yeah! I beat him up!" Wario called from across the room.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" she yelled at Wario, she snapped her fingers and the chain chomp started to chase Wario around the house.

"Max is still doing that?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes. But about this blood. Did you go to that club again?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Apple, I did." He answered truthfully.

"Oh, were there any good fights today?" she asked.

"Well… there was going to be one between these two college guys. But they left." Waluigi said.

"Oh, did you fight anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Some person."

"Boy or girl?"

Waluigi knew that if he answered 'girl' that Apple would break his neck. So instead he answered "I couldn't really tell."

"What do you mean?" Apple asked.

"Well… if it was a boy, then he had really long hair, but if it was a girl she had a REALLY flat chest." Waluigi said, trying to follow through with this lie.

"Oh, I see… Were they young?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he replied, not looking at her anymore.

"what did this person look like?" she asked.

"Uh, well she had black hair… and dressed gothic…" Waluigi said.

"SHE?!" Apple nearly shouted.

At that moment the only thing in Waluigi's mind was 'Crap!!!!'

"And you beat up Daisy's cousin, WHY?" Apple asked.

He kept thinking to himself, she had to be punished, I only did what I had to do, but he couldn't say it. It wouldn't have been a good enough reason for Apple. Nothing was a good enough reason for Apple it seemed. "I… she… uh…"

"I'm waiting Wally." Apple said calmly.

"…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" he blurted out.

"You're going to go apologize to her, RIGHT NOW!" Apple said.

"But!" Waluigi tried to protest. Apple grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level and was right in his face.

"No buts." She said sternly. "Max, leave Wario alone. Wario, get in the car."

"What? Why do I have to go?" He complained.

"Because I said you have to." She said calmly.

She forced the Wario brothers into her car, with Max the chomp riding shot gun. Both brothers agreed that this wasn't very fair. They also wondered how the hell Apple found out about all this. It was obvious to them that she knew everything they'd done before she arrived and was just trying to get them to admit it. They had gone for just a few minutes and Apple stopped the car.

"Uh, Apple, this isn't the hospital." Wario said.

"I know." Apple said, getting out of the car. "Stay" she said.

"I don't think Max will run away." Wario pointed out.

"I was talking to you two." Apple said.

Once she was gone, Wario started complaining like crazy. "I can't believe this. You screw up and beat the crap out of Olive and now I'M getting punished for it too! Why did you beat her up again?"

"Wario, if you were in my place you know you would have done the same thing. And don't lie and say that you wouldn't, because I know you would." Waluigi said. "Besides… it was better than the alternative."

"Alternative?" Wario asked.

"Yeah, you know, what they kept shouting." Waluigi said, turning away from his brother.

"Oh, right." Wario smirked. "You know Waluigi…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Waluigi shouted.

"Don't say what?" Wario asked innocently.

"You know." Waluigi crossed his arms and tried to keep him from saying more. Max looked over the seat, listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, you mean that you could never…"

"YES THAT!"

"Yes? That? As in, yes say it?" Wario asked.

"Yes." Waluigi said. "I MEAN NO!"

"TOO LATE!!!" Wario laughed "Like you could ever punish a woman like that, You're too chicken! HA HA!"

"Oh, and I suppose you HAVE done it." Waluigi griped.

Wario's laughter ceased. "Well… no…" Wario said and then tried to make some excuse but then sided with "SHUT UP!"

Apple got back in the car and threw a bouquet of carnations at Waluigi. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing…" Wario lied.

"What are these things for?" Waluigi asked.

"You're going to give them to Olive." Apple said, driving off again.

"What? Why?" Waluigi complained.

"Because you hurt her and those will make her feel better." She replied.

"Well then YOU give them to her!" Waluigi said throwing the carnations in the front seat.

"I wasn't the one who beat her up, Wally. YOU have to give them to her." Apple said. She turned into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. "Come on now, we'd better get inside."

Everyone else, aside from Olive was sitting in the lobby, waiting for any word on how she was. "I hope she's okay" Daisy said, biting her thumb nail.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Luigi said, putting his arm around Daisy. "From what I understand, Olive's a tough cookie. She can handle this."

"But what if he killed her? Or paralyzed her?" Daisy wept.

"Daisy, get a hold of yourself" Rose said, leaning on her knees. "Olive is NOT dead, she was awake when we found her, she just hasn't woken up yet because she took a huge beating. As for paralysis I don't know… she couldn't move very well."

Daisy began to cry harder, and Luigi tried to comfort her. Peach brightened up a little bit. "Hey, even if she is paralyzed, we'll find a way to help her. Who knows? Maybe she could be one of those miracle kids who can never walk again, but end up winning a track medal two years later after miraculously learning to walk again!" Peach smiled.

"That's the spirit, Peach, always look at the bright side." Mario smiled and gave Peach a hug. Peach hugged Mario back. She was facing the entrance, and saw the Wario family enter. "What are they doing here?" she demanded. "What's Apple doing here?"

"Who's Apple?" Luigi, Mario and Rose asked in unison. The five of them watched as Apple nudged Waluigi to the counter to talk to the receptionist.

"Uh… I'm here to see Olive Vinefield." Waluigi said.

"I'm sorry but it isn't visiting hours right now, besides, I'm not sure if Miss Vinefield is out of surgery yet." She said.

Waluigi swallowed hard at the word surgery. Did he really beat Olive that badly? Wait a second, why did he even care? He didn't. he wasn't sorry, he was afraid. He was afraid of Apple killing him for this.

"Missy." Apple said. "Could you let us know as soon as she's free?"

"Oh! Apple!" the receptionist, Missy, said. "Is this one yours?"

"Yes, Missy." Apple messed up Waluigi's hair, he swatted her hand away. "Little Wally isn't very little anymore."

Waluigi blushed out of embarrassment. Wario however couldn't hold back a laugh. It was funny to see his sixteen year old brother being treated as if he were six years old again.

"Well, I really shouldn't." Missy said.

"Then don't!" Waluigi said quickly and tried to run off. Apple grabbed his wrist quickly.

"But for you, Apple… I guess I could let Wally see his girlfriend when she's out of surgery." Missy smiled.

Waluigi froze at the word. His blood began to boil, he could feel his face turning red, all the way to the tips of his ears. He turned around quickly and slammed his fists on the counter. "SHE IS _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted. "SHE ISN'T EVEN MY FRIEND!"

"Then why do you want to see her so badly?" Missy asked.

"I DON'T! APPLE IS MAKING ME!" he yelled.

Wario was laughing again, but he wasn't the only one. Luigi and Mario were laughing too. Peach was shocked, Daisy and Rose were angry. Apple just laughed it off. "Well you know how teenagers can be these days." Apple said.

"Yes, I know Apple." Missy laughed. The screen of Missy's computer lit up as she got a report from the doctors. "Miss Vinefield is out of surgery now, she's on the fourth floor, room 401."

"Thank you again Missy." Apple said and began to drag Waluigi upstairs. "Wario you stay here." She said to Wario.

"Fine with me." Wario sat down with the others, it was obvious that he was NOT wanted there. But he sat down anyway and put his arm around Rose. She tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry about what happened to Olive." He said to Rose.

"No you're not, you just using it as an excuse to flirt with me!" Rose said.

"No! Seriously, I feel bad for Olive." Wario said.

"Sure and I'm going to grow wings out of my butt and fangs out of my forehead." Rose said.

"Just leave us alone Wario." Luigi said.

"Yeah, it's hard enough for us without you." Mario said.

"Besides, you're upsetting Daisy. So just leave us alone." Luigi said.

Wario glared at them. He didn't leave, but he did let go of Rose and shut up for a moment. In that moment, Rose wondered if Wario really WAS sorry about what happened. But even if he was, that wouldn't change anything. Waluigi probably wasn't the least bit sorry for what he did.

Apple nudged Waluigi towards the door. He looked in the window to see Olive asleep in the bed.

"Oh well, she's asleep, let's go." He said.

"No, you're going in there Waluigi Wario." She said.

"But-!"

"No buts."

"Well-!"

"Well what?" Apple asked.

"What am I supposed to do until she wakes up?" he demanded.

"Sit there." Apple instructed.

Waluigi let out a heavy sigh and opened the door. He went over to Olive's bedside and sat down. Within seconds he was bored to death. He began counting the dots on the ceiling. When he lost count around three thousand and sixty two, he turned to Apple. "Can I go now?"

"Not until you can apologize." She said again.

"Olive I'm sorry." He said. "NOW can I go?"

"She didn't hear that Wally." She said.

"How do you know?!" Waluigi asked. He heard a mumbling coming from the bed. He looked over to Olive as her eyes fluttered open. She was so confused, she had no idea where she was or how she got there, she began looking around, expecting Rose or Daisy to be somewhere near by. But instead the first face she saw belong to Waluigi. Her immediate reaction was to scream. And she fell out of the bed.

"Oh no!" Apple went to Olive and helped her back in the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Olive asked anxiously.

"My name is Apple Wario, I'm Wario ad Waluigi's older sister." She said.

Olive looked over to Waluigi. "He told me that his only sibling was Wario."

"Did he now?" Apple glared at Waluigi. The only thing he could do was shrug.

"What is he doing here?" Olive said. "Do you know what he did to me?"

"Yes, I know. That's why he's here." Apple explained. "Well Wally?"

'Wally?' Olive thought to herself as Waluigi let out a heavy sigh. "Olive… I'm sorry I beat you up. Here I brought you flowers…" he handed her the carnations, then stood up to leave.

"Wait a second Waluigi." Olive said sternly.

"WHAT?!" he half shouted.

"Are you actually sorry? Or are you just saying that because Apple told you to?" Olive asked.

"Well… Yeah, because Apple told me to." Waluigi said.

"So you're not sorry?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Waluigi said. Apple smiled, feeling glad that Waluigi really did feel bad about what he had done. "I'm sorry that I was ratted out." Apple's smile faded. She slapped Waluigi across the face.

"Be nice Wally." Apple said.

"WHAT?! You WANT me to feed her lies?" he asked.

"Look, I appreciate you two coming by, but if you don't mind I'd like to get a jump on my homework, so could you…?" Olive tried to wave them out of the door as she grabbed her math book from her bag that the doctor left her.

"Oh, I'm sure Wally would be glad to help you." Apple said.

"That's not really necisa-…" Olive was cut off by Apple.

"In fact, how about to pay back for all he's done, What if Wally did everything you said until you're feeling better?" Apple asked.

Both Olive and Waluigi gave each other sick looks and shook their heads, but Apple's mind was already made up. "Nonsense! Wally… until the doctors say she's healthy enough to get around on her own, you're going to follow her around and do anything and everything she asks you to do…or else." Apple sounded sweet up until the 'or else' there she sounded pure evil, just like Mr. Bowser Koopa. With that, Apple turned and left the two teens together, both not liking the idea of spending the next few days… or weeks… together.


	6. New Friend?

**Holy crap I'm alive! For those of you who are new to this story, I haven't updated in about a year or so. But I randomly decided to pop back up here and noticed this had a couple new revies and decided, What the heck? I'll update the story. So if you're one of those people who started reading this a year ago, I'M FINALLY BACK! (don't know how long i'll stay though ')**

* * *

After the incident with the club, half the school recognized Waluigi as a bastard, while the other half for some reason recognized him as a hero

After the incident with the club, half the school recognized Waluigi as a bastard, while the other half for some reason recognized him as a hero. None of the group really understood why he was thought of as a hero for beating a princess half to death, but it made Waluigi feel better about what he had done.

He still felt like total crap though, since for the past week he had to push Olive to all her classes, and then run to his own to make it on time, he was constantly late and out of breath upon arrival to the class. He always tried to explain to his teachers that he had to take Olive to class first, but none of them would take that as a reasonable excuse.

He SWORE that girl was making him late on purpose, making her trips longer and longer, talking to people in the hallways, making him stop and wait on her to finish. The teachers told him to say that he needed to get to class on time and not stop to talk, but they didn't understand that Olive now carried a trump card. If Waluigi didn't do EVERY LITTLE THING she said, Olive would tell Apple, and Apple would almost literally kill Waluigi.

He was currently pushing her to her theater class which severely pissed him off, since he had to push her ALL the way across the school, then run ALL the way back to practically where he started, all in a time span of six minutes. He was glad however that his English teacher had become rather lenient to his tardiest since she had heard about him having to be Olive's personal slave.

"Hey Rose!" Olive called from her wheel chair.

"Oh hi Olive! Come here for a second!" Rose waved her over.

"Waluigi, push me over to Rose." Olive ordered.

"Yes _Your Majesty_." He said sarcastically.

Olive smirked. "Do you need something Rose?" she asked when she was close to her friend.

"Well, a couple of things… first of all, I'm not going to be home for a while tonight, so you're going to be on your own for a while." Rose said.

"You trust me ALONE with HIM?" she pointed her thumb at Waluigi who angrily rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess you could go over to his house, That is if his sister is there. She's the only one in that family who I trust. Or if that doesn't work you can go to Daisy or Peach's house." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I can do that. What are you going to be doing?" Olive asked, rolling her chair back and forth a little bit.

"Just some stuff. Don't worry about it okay?" Rose said.

"Okay." Olive nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Rose said in a lower tone. "I kind of started my period today. Do you have any tampons?" Rose wasn't at all discrete in what she said even with Waluigi present.

"I might." Olive said. "Waluigi could you hand me my back pack?"

He grabbed it off the back of her chair and held it out to her. She dug through the pockets. "No, I don't think I have one." She said.

"Damn it. I hate going to the nurse for tampons." Rose griped.

"Don't worry, I'll get you one." Olive smiled. "Waluigi?"

"What?" he sighed.

"Will you go get a tampon from the nurse?" Olive asked.

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"Well, you don't HAVE to." She shrugged.

"Good, then I won't." he said flatly.

"Okay, well I'll just tell Apple that you didn't go and…"

"I'll be right back." Waluigi griped.

He headed to the nurse's office and entered, seeing his brother and Mario inside. Both had their sleeves rolled up and had nurses picking shards of glass from their arms.

"What happened to you two?" Waluigi asked a little shocked.

"Well…" Wario shrugged.

"This is what happens when you volunteer for one of Professor Gadd's demos." Mario sighed.

"Damn. What was it?" Waluigi winced as a nurse pulled a shard from Mario's arm.

"Y'know… I don't even remember anymore." Wario said, shaking his head.

"Why the heck did you volunteer?" Waluigi asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Mario shrugged. "OUCH!"

"Hold still, it won't hurt as much." The nurse said to Mario.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What about you, Wario? Were you trying to impress Rose again?" He asked.

"In all honesty I was getting away from her. She's kind of being a bitch today. OUCH!" The nurse slapped his wrist.

"Watch your language young man." The nurse said. "Is there something you need?" She turned to Waluigi.

He rubbed the back of his head. "My slave driver needs a tampon." He mumbled.

"Damn, she's got you on tampon runs?" Wario laughed. "OUCH!"

"I said watch your mouth! One more time and you'll get more than a slap on the wrist!" The nurse went to go find a tampon.

"You know that you deserve this Waluigi." Mario said.

"Shut up." He replied. "if you were in my position now you'd think this was cruel and unusual punishment."

"But that's what it is." Mario pointed out. "It's a punishment. If you hadn't ditched school and hurt Olive in the first place this wouldn't be happening right now."

"Shut up Mario. You don't know what the alternative would have been." He glared.

"It's probably better than this." Mario said.

"Will you shut up? You know nothing about it!" Waluigi argued.

"Young man?" the nurse came back.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

She handed him a small brown bag. "There, tell your girlfriend that there's more than one in there if she needs another one later."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Waluigi yelled and stormed out.

"Pleasant one he is." The nurse said, going back to picking glass form Wario.

"Try living with him." Wario smirked.

"Your brother?" The nurse asked.

"Yep." He nodded. "My little baby brother. Such a nuisance. But hey, you can't pick your family, right?"

"Right." Mario nodded. "But I wouldn't trade Luigi for anyone."

"Did I ever say I'd trade Waluigi?" Wario asked.

"No." Mario replied.

"I didn't think so." Wario said. "I wouldn't trade Apple either. I love them both too much to get rid of them."

"Now that's something I never expected to hear from your mouth." Mario chuckled.

"What?" Wario looked confused.

"You said you loved someone. I thought you were too much of a jerk to love anyone." Mario laughed.

"Hey! I say I love Rose every day!" He argued.

"You also called her a bitch a little bit ago." Mario retorted. "OUCH!" the nurse slapped him. "Sorry."

"Well, I guess I can't really blame her. I have been kind of an a…. a jerk lately." He managed to catch himself before he cussed again. He saw the glare in the nurse's eye. "That and she IS a girl. For all I know she could be PMSing right now."

Mario laughed again. "Yeah, Luigi always avoids Daisy when that happens."

"What about you and peach?" Wario asked.

"Peach gets happy on her periods. I really don't know why." Mario shrugged.

"Weird." Wario said. The nurses were now wrapping bandages around their arms. The one who tended to Mario finished first and then said that she was going to ask Gadd NOT to do another demo like that again.

Mario waited for Wario before they left the nurse's office. Second period was about half way over by now. Mario had economics and Wario had history. They were in the same hall way, but on opposite ends. So they continued their conversation until they reached Wario's class.

"Hey Wario." Mario said.

"Yeah?" Wario looked back at him.

"Can I talk to you during lunch?" Mario asked.

Wario hesitated for a second. He wasn't used to being with anyone but Waluigi during lunch, but since he'd become Olive's slave, Wario had been sitting by himself for the past week. "Sure, I guess." He said.

"Okay." Mario said. "I'll see you then."

Wario entered his class and handed the pass to his history teacher, Mr. Bowser Koopa. He taught most of the social studies classes. "Gadd again?" Mr. Koopa questioned, glancing at Wario's bandaged up arm.

"Yep." Wario nodded.

"That teacher's going to get himself arrested one of these days…" he said. "Whatever put your homework, if you did it, in the trey and sit down."

Wario nodded and put his homework assignment in the trey and took his seat. He looked to the corner of the room. He shared this class with Daisy. She was Bowser's favorite because she always answered questions and blah blah blah, the usual.

He wasn't really listening to Bowser's lecture and wondered what Mario wanted to talk to him about. Probably more guy stuff was all, but still it was weird for him to want to be seen with him, since he WAS the brother of the guy who beat up royalty.

When class ended, Mr. Koopa called Wario up to his desk.

"What did I do now?" Wario groaned.

"Nothing." Bowser said.

"Then what do you want?" Wario asked. He eyed his teacher. He had red eyes and black hair. He looked really uncomfortable in the collared shirt and tie that he was forced to wear. Wario actually liked Bowser as far as teachers went. He seemed like one of those "Regular guy" teachers, where as a teacher like Gadd was one of those "Holy crap run and get cover" teachers.

"I heard that your sister's in town." He said.

"Yeah? And?" Wario asked.

"What brings her here?" Bowser questioned.

"She just doesn't want us to get in trouble I guess." Wario shrugged.

"Is this because of your brother?" Bowser asked.

"Probably. How do you know about that?" Wario asked.

"So it is true." Bowser mumbled. "Word doesn't just spread around students, Wario, it passes to the teachers too. I heard that your brother beat up Olive Vinefeild. I assumed Apple was back in town because of the fact that your brother has somehow become Olive's personal slave. He doesn't seem the type to do that."

"He really isn't. But how do you know my sister anyway?" Wario asked.

"We went to school together." He said. Bowser was a younger teacher, so Wario wasn't really that surprised.

"Okay." Wario nodded. "D'you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, just tell your sister I say hello." He handed a slip of paper to Wario. "Give that to your next teacher, I'm afraid I may have made you late."

"Thanks." Wario waved and exited the classroom, nearly bumping into his brother.

"Watch it Wario." Waluigi snapped.

"Cool it Waluigi." Wario said, then headed to his next class.

When it came time for lunch, Wario began to suspect that Mario had chickened out on wanting to talk to him seeing as how he was still sitting with everyone else at his regular lunch table. Waluigi sat on the floor behind Olive, even though he'd actually had a chair offered to him, he didn't want to associate himself with the rest of the group, but he wasn't allowed to leave them since he still had to take orders from Olive.

To Wario's surprise, Mario did eventually leave the group and come over to his table. "Hey." He said when he sat down.

"Hi." Wario replied. "What did you want to talk about."

"I wanted to ask about that club." Mario admitted.

"Oh." Wario replied, keeping his voice low. "Well… this isn't the best place to talk about it." He stood up. "Come with me."

Mario followed Wario, who led him out the back door of the school, propping the door open with a brick that lay behind the dumpster. Wario climbed up on the dumpster and sat down. "So what do you want to know?"

"I don't know." Mario shrugged. "Everything I guess."

Wario sighed. "Okay. I guess I can tell you." He had his back pack with him and opened up a pocket then reached into a hidden pocket within and pulled out a flask. He took a drink from it and sighed.

"Wario, you shouldn't drink." Mario said.

"I don't so much anymore, but I just need one now." He said as he took another swig. "Besides, it's just light beer."

Mario noticed a couple of beer bottles and several cigarette butts on the ground near the dumpster. "Is all this from you?"

"No, I don't smoke." Wario replied. "Those are from Wally… WALUIGI, please don't tell him I called him that."

"Okay." Mario agreed. "So about the club."

"Well you see Mario," Wario started as he lowered the flask, "That club was started when Waluigi and I were still kids. Back then it wasn't overflowing with complete assholes, and it wasn't ONLY for fighting."

"Well what happened to it?"

"I'm getting to that." Wario said. "Don't interrupt me. The club started out as something to get money to help feed two kids. Like I said it wasn't just fighting. That was just something that was done on the side for people who had too much stress or anger and had to let it go. It was only a part of the club because the founder had way too much stress since she had to raise two little kids all by herself."

"The club was founded by a woman?" Mario cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah. And she is now the only woman still allowed in the club without being a whore or whatever." Wario shrugged.

"What else did the club do other than fight?" Mario asked.

"I don't even remember anymore." Wario shrugged. "But Waluigi and I would be there all the time. We really liked watching the fighting. But what else can you expect from a couple of little boys?" he took another swig of beer. "Anyway, after a while the leader had to leave, and the club was left in our charge."

"Wait, wait a second. Why was it left in your charge?" Mario asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? The leader is Apple." He shrugged.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type to fight." Mario said.

"Well she is, why else would Waluigi and I be so terrified of her? But that's beside the point, the point is, we were still at a young age and we started making up stupid rules to the club, like no girls allowed except for apple, and we got rid of everything other than fighting. We started having bets on fights, that sort of thing."

"hmm." Mario hummed.

"Yeah, so that's basically how it came to be the shit hole it is now. It's my fault that it got to be such a crappy club and that so many assholes invade it… Waluigi loves it. He loves ordering idiots around, and he loves being the king down there. He's a tough kid to be sure. He really likes showing it off too, he's the youngest one there, most of the people there are older than twenty five, but they all follow me and Waluigi as if we're their president or something."

"That's crazy." Mario sighed. He thought about what Waluigi had said back in the nurse's office. "When Waluigi beat Olive up… he said there was an alternative that he'd rather had not taken… What was it?"

"Remember how you found Olive?" Wario looked down at Mario.

"All beaten up? Yeah." Mario nodded.

"No, I mean how she had her clothes all torn up." Wario said.

"Oh. Yeah?" Mario looked back up at him.

"Well, I'm sure you can guess what those bastards were doing." Wario shrugged, looking forward again. "Well if Waluigi hadn't beaten up Olive the alternative was to rape her."

"Are you serious?!" Mario nearly choked.

Wario nodded. "But he didn't want to do that."

"Geez! You let that club get THAT out of hand?" Mario ran his hand through his hair.

"That wasn't one of our rules. It just kind of came up one day, and everyone seemed to like it so we just went along with it… We never thought we'd have to use it, since we thought our club was hidden." Wario explained.

"So Waluigi wouldn't …y'know.." Mario paused. "He'd never do that to a woman would he?"

Wario shook his head. "No he'd never force her." He said. "Neither would I."

"Good. That's just disgusting." Mario shuddered.

"Yeah, we think so too." Wario slid off the dumpster and stood by Mario. "But just so you know, as far as I know, my brother's still a virgin. I have no idea if he's planning on waiting for his wedding bed, but as far as I know he hasn't done anything yet." Wario then started to laugh. "I mean, when would he have had the chance? He can't get a girlfriend! And last time he tried he ended up with a black eye!" he laughed harder.

"You're such a jerk Wario." Mario tried to hide a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's still hilarious." Wario said.

"Well have you ever had a girlfriend?" Mario asked.

"Yep, Mona, remember?" Wario nodded.

"Well what happened to her?" Mario looked at him.

"I don't really know. We just kinda went our separate ways I guess." He shrugged. "But that's okay, I like Rose better anyway."

"But she doesn't like you." Mario pointed out.

"Give it time, Mario. Give it time."

"You sure are sure of yourself." Mario sighed.

"You have no idea." Wario said. "So do you have anything else you wanna ask before we head back into the prison?"

"No, not really." Mario shook his head. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem." Wario replied. "But don't tell anyone, okay?"

Mario nodded. "I won't, Don't worry."

The two of them went back inside after Wario hid his flask again, and he actually followed Mario back to his lunch table where everyone else was talking and laughing. When they saw Wario they fell silent.

"What? You all look as though you've seen a leprechaun!" Wario said.

"I think the term is "Ghost" Moron" Rose smirked.

"Well I don't believe in ghosts." Wario crossed his arms.

"I do." Luigi shivered.

"Well no one asked you." Wario poked him in the forehead.

"So let me get this strait, you don't believe in ghosts, but you believe in leprechauns?" Rose was trying not to laugh.

"That's right!" Wario grinned. "I love those short little fat men with their green suits and red beards! They've always got a good supply of cash on hand!"

"Oh, so you're in it for the MONEY" Rose said.

"Duh." Wario laughed.

"Wario will you EVER change?" Daisy sighed.

"Nope, probably not." Wario grinned.

"If he does it'll probably be for the worse" said Waluigi from the floor, looking very grouchy.

"I love you too Wally." Wario patted his head.

Waluigi stood up instantly and punched Wario square in the jaw. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Unfortunately a teacher had seen Waluigi throw the punch and told him to go to the office. Everyone was shocked that he'd reacted so strongly to a nickname which really wasn't that bad.

"Are you okay Wario?" Peach asked.

He rubbed his jaw. "I think so… Ouch, I didn't know he could hit that hard."

"I did." Olive grimaced.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry Olive. Do you need a replacement slave for the rest of the day?" Wario asked.

"Are you volunteering?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do." Wario shrugged.

"Well, okay, have at it!" Olive said.

"Okay, is there anything you need Princess Olive?" Wario grinned.

"Can you please get me a cola?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right back." He left.

"Wow, Wario seems… decent" Rose said when they were alone.

"He was actually getting you to laugh, I noticed." Luigi said, once again doing some art work.

"No he wasn't." Rose said.

"Yes he was." Peach said, nodding her head.

"NO! He wasn't!" Rose argued.

"He really was Rose." Daisy said. "Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not! He wasn't making me laugh! I was just remembering how that beaker exploded in chemistry class!"

"You know Rose, that beaker hurt me too." Mario said.

"Oh…right… uh, sorry Mario." She gave a nervous smile.

"Rose Thorngrove…" Olive looked at her friend.

"What?"

"Are you getting a soft spot for Wario?" Olive grinned.

"NO!" she yelled. "WHY WOULD I EVER HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR THAT MORON!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SUGGESTED THAT OLIVE!"

"I'm sorry Rose." Olive said.

"Yeah? Well… Whatever." She got up and ran off towards the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Luigi asked.

Olive looked at Daisy and Peach. They nodded. "It's nothing you would understand Luigi." Daisy said.

"Oh." Luigi shrugged. "Okay."

Wario returned with Olive's cola and sat down with them and they talked until the bell rang. Rose never came back to the table and Waluigi was still in the office for assaulting his brother. Mario was now having to stomach the knowledge he now had about the club, Olive was enjoying her new servant. She wasn't going to call Wario a slave, because he wasn't being a total ass towards her like Waluigi always was. Peach and Daisy were both curious as to why Waluigi exploded at that nickname in the way he did, but at the same time decided that they'd avoid using that name around him. And as all this went on, a new intern was having an interview with Professor Gadd to be an assistant in his class.

"Well Miss Apple." Gadd said, looking over the papers. "you seem like you'd be an excellent help around the classroom, and I have both of your brothers at different times of the day, so it would be a good opportunity to make sure they are getting all their work done throughout the day. I'd be glad to have you as my assistant."

"Thank you Professor Gadd, When can I start?" Apple asked, taking her papers back from Gadd

"First thing tomorrow would be just fine." Gadd nodded.

Apple nodded. "Thank you, sir, I'll see you then."

* * *

**Okay, so this was really really long, but i did that because i'd been gone for so long. hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**So i guess they're friends with Wario now... weird huh? Rose is so grouchy from her period. (reminds me of a certain friend of mine...and me) but whatever, see you next time**


	7. Unseen Feelings

**Holy muffins it's been a long time! But don't worry! I came back from Neverland! (don't ask for how long) but while i was there i found lots of neat stuff! A pirate ship... Captain Hook, a crocodile that ticks, and peter pan! ... yeah... i'm nuts. So i've gotten a lot of reviews on this and i'd actually started writing this chapter months ago... but i was reinspired to finish the chapter due to a comment i recieved from rere... well here it is rere, so please... EAT CINNEMON!**

* * *

Waluigi got home very late that night

Waluigi got home very late that night. He knew that he was going to be in trouble with Apple as soon as he entered the door for getting sent to the principal's office, but he was still hoping that somehow she didn't know that it was Wario that he had punched. However, knowing Wario, she probably did know.

He walked into the kitchen where Apple was washing dishes at the sink, and Wario was doing his homework at the table. Wario looked up as soon as Waluigi walked in, Apple turned around when she saw Wario look up.

"You're getting in awfully late, Wally." She said in her sweet voice.

"Don't call me that." Waluigi said. He hated this the most. He absolutely despised it when Apple acted all sweet when he KNEW that she was going to punish him for something. If he was in trouble, why wouldn't she just come out and say it.

"What kept you out so late?" Apple asked, drying her hands off.

"Does it really matter?" Waluigi asked, opening the refrigerator and taking out the orange juice.

"No, I guess not." Apple sighed. "I got a call from your principal today, Wally."

"Don't call me that." He said again.

"He said you hit someone in the cafeteria." Apple continued more firmly than before.

"So? It's not like it hasn't happened before." Waluigi shrugged, taking a drink of juice strait from the carton.

"Use a glass, Wally." Apple said.

"No!" Waluigi snapped. "and STOP calling me that!"

"What's the big deal? I've always called you Wally." Apple said. "Besides, it's cute."

"Do you really think I care about CUTE Apple?!" Waluigi shouted. "I'm not a baby! Stop acting like I am!" he slammed down the orange juice carton and accidentally knocked it over as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Wario closed his book and went over to Apple to help her clean up the spilled orange juice. He didn't say anything to her and ignored her when she told him to leave it and go finish his homework. When the spill was cleaned up Apple turned to Wario.

"How could you let him get this bad?" she asked him.

"Don't blame me for him getting like this, Apple. It's not my fault." Wario replied going back to the table.

"You should've been more responsible and kept a closer eye on him." Apple scolded.

"And who was supposed to keep an eye on me?" Wario asked.

"You should've been a good example and been capable of taking care of yourself. You're old enough not to need someone breathing down your neck every second to make sure you behave." Apple argued.

"Apple," Wario sighed. "You're lucky that I'm even still in school. I could've dropped out, but I didn't. We're not well behaved little boys. We're rowdy ass-holeish teenagers."

Apple crossed her arms and chewed her lip for a second. "Why did Wally hit you?" she asked.

Wario stood up and collected his books. "Because I called him Wally." He said. He walked past her and went to his room. Apple stood still completely stunned by his response. She knew Waluigi hated that nickname but didn't know he'd get violent about it. She sighed and went over to the bedrooms and knocked on Waluigi's door.

There was no response so she knocked again. Again there was no response. "Waluigi, may I come in?" she called. And once again there was no reply. Apple took a deep breath and opened the door. Waluigi wasn't there. His bed was empty, no one was at his desk, there was no one there. The window was open and the screen was pushed out.

"Oh no." Apple sighed. "Did you run away?"

"No." Waluigi's voice replied from outside.

"Where are you?" Apple called.

"On the roof." Waluigi called back.

Apple went to the window, stuck her head out and looked up. Sure enough, Waluigi was sitting on the roof staring blankly at the sky with a cigarette in his hand. Apple looked next to the window and saw a latter. She climbed it and sat next to her brother and stared at the sky with him.

Neither of them spoke for quite some time, but the silence was bothering Waluigi. "How long?" he sighed.

"How long what?" Apple asked.

"How long am I grounded for?" he said.

"You're not." Apple replied.

"Why not?" Waluigi asked.

"Because you're already being punished enough." She said, referring to Waluigi's slave duty. "But please, don't punch your brother in school anymore."

"Can I punch him at home?" Waluigi asked.

"I don't care." Apple laughed.

Waluigi remained straight faced and took a drag off his cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?" Apple asked, sounding concerned.

"Six months after you left." He replied. He didn't bother to look at her.

"Why?" Apple pressed.

Waluigi remained silent and continued to smoke.

"Why, Waluigi?" Apple urged.

He was silent a second longer then sighed. "Because you left. I didn't think you'd be coming back. It helps me relax."

"That's only shortening your life, Waluigi." Apple scolded.

"Who cares? I bet everyone would cheer if I dropped dead right now." He snapped.

"I wouldn't."

"Psh."

"Wario wouldn't."

"Okay, Two people wouldn't cheer."

"Waluigi, you've gotten so cold over the years." Apple said, "I'm worried about you. You never let anyone in, you won't even let me get close to you. Wario's starting to become friends with Mario."

"And I have no one, is that what you were going to say?" Waluigi interrupted.

"Yes." Apple admitted.

"I don't need anyone." He said.

"You say that now, but soon enough you're going to realize that you hate being alone, just like I did." Apple sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Waluigi grumbled.

"I didn't come back just to keep you two in line, Wally," Apple said "I missed the company. Sure, I had Max the whole time, but he wasn't much for intelligent conversation."

"Oh, and Wario is?" Waluigi snorted.

Apple couldn't help but laugh at the insult. "Well, no, I meant you, silly."

"You did it again, by the way." Waluigi growled.

"Did what?"

"Called me Wally. You know I hate that."

"I don't see why." Apple said "You never had a problem with that before."

"Well, I was still a kid when you left." Waluigi said.

"You're still a kid now." Apple pointed out.

"I'm a teenager."

"Same thing, you're still young."

"I still hate that name."

"I don't believe you."

Waluigi stood up, "Believe it or not, I hate it."

"Sit down, you'll fall!" Apple cried.

"Ha!" Waluigi laughed and actually ran to the top of the roof. "I come up here all the time, if anyone's gonna fall, it's YOU Apple."

Apple let out a heavy sigh. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days, Wally."

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Waluigi said.

"Sorry, but getting back to what I was saying. You really need to try to be nicer to people. You're going to end up all by yourself one day if you don't." Apple stood and went up to the top of the roof. "And believe me, you won't be happy when you're alone."

Waluigi groaned. "So what? Am I supposed to just start being nice to people? C'mon, everyone's going to think I want something from them. They'll think I'm up to something. I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF OLIVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Then that's a good place to start, Wally. You should be nicer to Olive." Apple walked back to the edge of the roof and got on the latter. "Just a suggestion." She smiled and climbed down.

The next day, Apple's words echoed in Waluigi's head throughout the day. He wasn't about to just start being nice to people. That wasn't in him at all. He wasn't exactly the 'nice' type. Wario could be from time to time, but mostly to get on peoples' good sides. Waluigi most of the time didn't care if he was on anyone's good or bad side. He usually preferred to be thought of as a jerk, because then people wouldn't bother him.

He was currently pushing Olive up to the school, Wario was to his left and Rose was slightly ahead of him on his right, talking to Olive. Waluigi noticed that Wario was eyeing Rose from behind, yet somehow the way he was looking at her didn't seem like he was checking out her figure. It was more like he was trying to see what she was thinking. If the moron would just open his ears and listen to her conversation with Olive then he'd know damn well what she was thinking: All men suck.

"Seriously Olive, I feel sorry for you, you're stuck with this ass hole all day. It's bad enough that he beat the ever loving hell out of you, but aside from that, he's a guy. An ugly guy at that. You deserve better. And really I think it was cruel that you were stuck with his brother the rest of the day yesterday." Rose ranted.

"Rose, you don't really mean that." Olive sighed. She knew that Rose was just irritated over other things. She'd gotten a letter from her father, King Thorngrove that he'd had to give her room to one of the servants. Normally Rose would've been fine with that, but since the servant had happened to be the most unsanitary man in the entire castle, Rose had a problem with it. Olive was just glad that Rose was living with her for the time being so that nobody at her home had an accidental beheading.

"I do mean it Olive! These two are garbage! Mario is garbage! Luigi is garbage! Link, Mr. Koopa, my father, ALL GARBAGE!" Rose screamed.

"What about Gerard Way?" Olive knew Rose had a soft spot for the lead singer of My Chemical Romance, even if he wasn't from the mushroom kingdom.

"GARBAGE!" Rose shouted.

"Wow." Olive was stunned. "Never thought I'd hear you say that about your 'future husband'"

"I'm not getting married to a MAN Olive, believe you me. I'm a lesbian from this day forward, and YOU'RE my bitch!" Rose shouted.

Olive was silent for a second. "Thank you?"

Waluigi looked over at Wario and noticed he was grinning. Apparently he had been listening at least to the sexuality part of the conversation.

"Rosie, not ALL men are garbage. But I can be if it means you're gonna make out with another chick." Wario said, managing not to laugh.

"SICKO!" Rose would've slapped him across the face if Olive and Waluigi hadn't been in between them. "You're a real bastard you know that right?"

"Yeah. I do." Wario chuckled. "But I know you still love me."

Rose made a face. "Disgusting!" she shouted.

Olive looked up. "You're being rather quiet, Waluigi." She said.

"So?" he grumbled.

"So, usually you either agree with or laugh at Wario when he's talking to Rose." She pointed out.

"Well, I think he's a bastard and I don't find any of this funny." He said.

"Oh. Alright then." Olive shrugged and looked forward. She could see Daisy waiting for them on the front steps. They were actually surprised that she was alone.

"Daisy!" Olive called to her cousin.

"Good morning Olive!" Daisy called back. She walked towards the four of them and walked with them back to the school.

"Where's Peach?" Rose asked.

"She's at home with a fever." Daisy sighed. "Poor girl."

"Faker." Wario snorted.

"She's not faking!" Daisy shouted.

"Sure she isn't. And I'm a woman." Wario laughed.

"Let me handle this." Rose smiled. She walked around Waluigi and smiled at Wario. Her smile soon turned to a look of anger as she grabbed his throat. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FESTERING TON OF ASS!" she released him and turned back to Daisy. "There, All better."

Daisy blinked, Waluigi stared, and Olive cleared her throat. Wario looked terrified and squeaked out. "So! Where's Mario?"

"Uh." Daisy hesitated. "He had to go get some help in economics. We got here early."

"Where's Luigi?" Olive asked.

"He's in the art room, he wanted to finish some sketches there so he'd be caught up for when they get their new assignment today." Daisy explained.

"He sketches all the time, how in the world is he behind?" Olive asked.

"Well, it takes him a while to get the right idea for the assignment, his other sketches are just random ideas that came to his head." Daisy said.

Olive giggled. "I like his cartoons of us." She laughed.

"Me too," Daisy said. "But I thought his project for 'a picture of friends' was interesting."

"Which one was that? I don't think I ever saw it." Olive said.

Waluigi remembered it well enough. Daisy started to explain how it was of a garden of daisies and roses, he'd only put one human in the picture and that was a man in a red shirt who'd obviously represented Mario picking a peach off of a vine that was meant to grow olives. He had to admit it was an interesting representation of all his friends, but he thought Luigi was just lucky that all the women in his live were named after foods and flowers.

Not many people knew that when Waluigi passed through the art hall way he'd actually stop and look at the drawings that were put up in the hallway. He himself couldn't draw that well, but still liked how it all looked. He was actually quite impressed about some of the creativity that the morons at this school had, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"Hey, we need to get to class." Daisy said. "The bell's about to ring."

"Really?" Olive looked at the clock on her phone. "Snap! It is! C'mon Waluigi! Go!"

Waluigi gave a 'why me?' look to the sky and pushed Olive up the wheel chair ramp and into the building. Daisy followed after them, and Rose was behind her.

"Rose, wait a second." Wario said.

"What, Moron?" she snapped.

He hesitated. "I… uh…"

"Spit it out!" she said.

"Y'want me to carry your books for you?" he asked with much difficulty.

Rose was a little shocked by the question that she didn't fully realize that she had actually let Wario carry her books for her until he had set them down on their desk in the chemistry lab. She muttered a quick thanks and sat down, trying not to look at him again. She had after all claimed that he was garbage the entire morning.

"NO!" Wario shouted when he looked at the board.

Mario turned around and looked at Wario. "What's the problem?"

Wario pointed to the board and Mario turned around and read 'Please welcome our new intern…' he turned around again just as she walked in with Professor Gadd.

"Hello class," Gadd said. "Allow me to introduce Miss Apple Wario, our new intern."

"Hello everyone." She said. "I'll try to keep things interesting."

Wario put his head down on his desk, and hit his fist on it. "You've got to be joking."

"Didn't I tell you last night Wario?" Apple asked him.

"NO! YOU WERE TOO BUSY YELLING AT THE SKINNY FREAK!" he yelled.

"Now Wario, don't insult your brother like that." Apple scolded.

"This is so embarrassing." Wario moaned.

"Eyes front class!" Gadd ordered. "Now, who can tell me what this is?" he held up a beaker with a blue liquid in it.

Mario raised his hand.

"Yes, Mario?"

"Copper sulfate" he answered.

"Correct!" Gadd said "We're going to be doing a lab today using this, so everyone, goggles, aprons, and go to your lab stations. Miss Wario and I will be around to help you momentarily."

"Kill me." Wario mumbled to Rose.

"I'd love to, trust me." Rose replied.

Down in the art room, Luigi was going through his portfolio trying to get things organized as the teacher Vincent Van Gore called their attention.

"Students, I hope you're all ready for your next assignment." He announced. "I'll announce the topic after I've announced the instructions. We're going to create a painting, and we'll have two and a half weeks to create it."

Luigi took notes, he was excited about getting to paint. He really wanted to know what the topic was so he could hurry and find an inspiration to go off of.

"Our topic is love." Gore explained.

Love! Luigi was so excited, he knew exactly what to paint already, he'd paint himself and Daisy. He knew it was a little cheesy but he loved Daisy so much.

"But there's a twist." Gore continued. "This love is not YOUR love."

Luigi's heart sank. Well, he could always paint Mario and Peach, everyone knew that they were in love.

"I want you to paint a hidden love, an unseen love. Perhaps a love, that the lovers themselves don't even know exist. Perhaps characters from a novel, perhaps from a movie, or maybe even from your real lives. So go, all of you. Find some love out there." Gore clapped his hands together and let the students work.

Luigi sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he'd thought. An unseen love? The only thing that came to his mind was Wario and Rose. But it was very obvious that Wario supposedly loved Rose and Rose definitely hated Wario, so that wouldn't work. He didn't really want to use character from a book or movie, real people were so much more interesting.

"Is something wrong Luigi?" Gore stood behind Luigi.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do this on time." He sighed.

"Why's that? You always have such good pieces to turn in." Gore said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I know of any unseen loves." Luigi rubbed the back of his head.

"Certainly you do. You see them all the time, you read about them everywhere, I'm sure that you'll find something."

"Mr. Gore," Luigi sighed. "I don't want to use fictional characters, they're too…" He couldn't find the word he was looking for.

"Phony? Easily manipulated?"

"Yeah." Luigi sighed.

"Then might I suggest you keep your eyes open the next couple of days, who knows? Maybe you'll spot love that no one could even believe." Gore walked away from Luigi.

Luigi sighed again. This painting was going to suck. He just wanted to paint Daisy. He pulled out his sketch book and began to draw. He started with a face then worked in the hair and the shoulders trying to shape out Daisy. Now this was a love he could draw, a love he knew.

* * *

**I'll try and update sooner next time, sorry it took so freakin' long. Now, off I go into the wild blue yonder.**


	8. Confusion and Secrets

**Hola Mario people! I managed to not die on my update this time! (even though i haven't gotten back into my swing of weekly updates... DANGIT SCHOOL!) I'm a little upset though because i recieved a really mean review on my last chapter... i've never gotten a review THAT mean before. (if was kindof a flame but somehow... not a flame... either way, i'm sad.) I wish i was more inspired to write... but my creativity is sapped by forced education. A friend of mine actually gave me an idea though. I think i'll share it with you all. If you're an artist (or even if you're not) and you like this story, perhaps you could draw some fanart from this? If you don't want to that's fine, but if you do I'd love to see it. I have an account on DiviantArt, so if you draw something and would like for me to see it, my account name is Kardinal. (duh) Also I'm going to advertise a youtube series i found a couple weeks ago which i find absolutely hilarious. It's called "Stupid Mario Brothers" and if you love Nintendo, then you'll love this series, so go check it out.**

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, both Wario and Waluigi had gone to their chemistry class and had suffered the embarrassment of their older sister being the new intern. She wasn't really a bad intern, and she wasn't as much as an embarrassment as the brothers expected, but none the less it was still awkward to have their big sister teaching them.

Neither brother would talk about Apple being the intern, but Rose and Mario didn't have any shame in talking about it. Mario was staying closer to the facts of she was very helpful, and made sure that everyone was staying on task, while Rose kept coming back to the fact that the new intern was indeed related to the Wario brothers.

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" Wario yelled at her. "We know! Apple's the new Chem intern! Big deal!"

"Damn, Wario take it easy." Rose jabbed. "There's no need to be intimidated by the fact that your big sister's going to be in our chemistry class… every day… until we graduate."

"Stop that!" Wario shouted. "Nobody cares! See?! I don't care! In fact I'm GLAD Apple's the new intern! Right Waluigi?" Wario nudged Waluigi a little bit.

"Huh?" Waluigi looked up. He'd actually taken the seat that had been offered to him today, but refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He looked back down.

Wario furrowed his brow. "What's with you today, bro? You're acting really weird."

"Maybe it's finally occurred to him that we'd all prefer that he'd bury himself alive." Rose sneered.

"Rose! That's not true!" Daisy shouted.

"Alright fine," Rose said. "MOST of us would prefer that he'd bury himself alive."

Waluigi only shrugged at the comment. He wasn't really listening and felt really uncomfortable sitting there. He was considering sitting on the floor behind Olive like he'd been doing in the first place, but he knew that if he did that then somehow Apple would show up and make him sit in the empty seat. He knew this would happen because Apple had always had a knack for showing up at just the right, or wrong, opportunity.

"Leave him alone Rose." Olive said. "We don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Waluigi looked up again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he spat.

"Well, you did punch your own brother in the face." Mario shrugged.

"You've got a pretty bad temper, Waluigi." Daisy said.

"You got a problem with that?" he sneered.

"Well, I'm sure some people do." Daisy said.

"Well too bad for some people." He growled and looked back down.

"Where's Luigi?" Olive asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He told me he'd be late to lunch." Daisy said. "He's probably in the art room."

"I never realized he was that dedicated to his art." Olive said with a little smile on her lips.

"Well, he's been drawing since he could hold a crayon." Mario said. "But you never know. It hasn't always been his greatest interest. It just seems to be a lot greater since he's in Vincent Van Gore's class this year."

"What kind of a name is that?" Rose asked.

"No one really knows." Mario said.

"He was a starving artist." Wario said. "Then got a teaching job here, that's about as much as anyone knows about him."

"Mysterious." Olive grinned.

"Indeed it is." Daisy agreed.

Apple walked into the cafeteria and spotted the little group right away. She smiled and went over to their table and stood behind her brothers. "Hello." She said, smiling sweetly. She put a hand on Waluigi's shoulder which made him lift his head again.

"Hi Apple" Daisy grinned.

"How are all of you?" Apple asked.

"We're alright." Olive said. "My back's a little sore though."

"Is it?" Apple said. Waluigi noticed Apple squeeze his shoulder just a little bit.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Olive said.

Rose leaned on her hand. "I hope you give him hell at home, Apple. He deserves it."

Apple shook her head. "He's not as bad as he acts, trust me."

"And I hope you both realize that he's sitting right here." Waluigi snapped.

"Shut up Wally." Rose said. She wanted to see how he would react to the nickname in the presence of his sister.

Waluigi winced. The damn name was spreading. Even if it was just Rose that said it, it would definitely spread more. Olive would be next, then Daisy, then Peach, then Mario and Luigi, and eventually the whole school would call him Wally. No. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I don't know who this 'Wally' is who you're referring to." He said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such good grammar, Wally!" Rose taunted. "I guess you're smarter than I give you credit for… WALLY"

Waluigi was about to stand up and get even with Rose for the taunting, but Apple pushed on his shoulder. "That's enough Rose." Apple said. "Call him by his real name."

Rose was stunned. "You're kidding… right?"

"No I'm not." Apple said. "Only I'm allowed to call him Wally."

"Even though I'd prefer that you didn't." Waluigi grumbled.

"What about me?" Wario asked.

"No. You can't call him Wally either." Apple said.

Waluigi wasn't sure what he was more: Relieved that the whole Wally incident was ended before it started, or embarrassed that his sister had to stand up for him to keep it from happening. He pushed Apple's hand off his shoulder and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Apple asked.

"Bathroom." He answered and left.

Apple sat down in his seat and turned to Daisy. "Where's Peach today?"

"She's sick." Daisy sighed. "She's got a high fever and had to stay in bed."

"That's too bad." Apple sighed. "I hope she gets well soon."

"I do too." Daisy said. "I was planning on stopping by after school to check on her."

"Can I come?" Mario asked.

"Hm?" Daisy turned to Mario. "Oh, of course Mario! I think she'd like to see you."

"Can Olive and I tag along too?" Rose asked.

"If you behave." Daisy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose demanded.

"Same response we gave Waluigi. You've got a bad temper, maybe worse than his." Daisy said.

"I do not!" Rose shouted. "Olive, do I have a bad temper?"

Olive stared at Rose, then looked down at her pasta and twirled her fork in it.

"I don't believe this! I do NOT have a bad temper!" Rose shouted.

"Nah, you don't Rosie." Wario grinned.

"Thank you." Rose crossed her arms. "At least someone's on my side."

Daisy and Mario stared at her. "Since when are you two friends?" Mario asked.

"Since we made out after Chemistry." Wario grinned.

"You're so disgusting, Lardio." Rose cringed. "We're not friends."

"We're not? Then what are we?" Wario smirked at her.

"We're acquaintances." Rose said. "You have yet to get on my good side, but I don't hate you enough to consider you my enemy yet."

On the inside, Wario was screaming 'YES! I STILL HAVE A SMALL CHANCE!' but on the outside he leaned back and crossed his arms. "I can live with that for now." He said.

"Good, because that's all you're getting from me." Rose replied.

Mario stared at the two of them, and then looked to Daisy. She shrugged a little bit. Apple didn't find it strange at all and just sat and listened to their conversation as she ate the lunch she'd brought with her while stealing sips of Waluigi's drink while he was gone.

The most confused by this situation was Olive. She'd said the first day that Rose didn't like Wario, and yet here they were almost friends. It was freaking her out a little bit. She almost wasn't ever wrong with her people predictions, and if she'd been wrong about that, what else could she have been wrong about?

Waluigi exited the bathroom and nearly crashed into Luigi on his way out. Luigi dropped everything in his hands in the surprise and after a quick apology started to pick up the papers.

Waluigi knelt down and picked up some of the papers. "What is all this?" he asked looking through what he'd picked up. They were all sketches of people and things.

"Just some stuff for art class." Luigi said. "But now I have to organize it all again."

"Sorry." Waluigi said.

"No big deal." Luigi replied. They stood up again and Luigi took his sketches from Waluigi. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and turned to go to the vending machines. He didn't have much time to get a real lunch, but a bag of chips would probably be enough to hold him over until the end of the day.

Waluigi wasn't sure why, but he followed Luigi over to the machines. "So," he said. He wasn't sure where to go with that 'So,' but that's how a lot of awkward feeling conversations got started, so he stuck with the 'So,'.

"So?" Luigi didn't look at him while he scanned over the selection of junk food in the vending machine.

"So, were you in the art room this whole time?" Waluigi asked. He couldn't really think of anything else to say to him.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm trying to get an idea for our new project." He shifted the papers to one arm and pulled his billfold out of his back pocket.

Waluigi nodded. "Cool." He said. There was a pause between them which felt a little awkward. "So," Waluigi said again. "What's your new project?"

"Gore wants us to do a painting." Luigi said.

"That'll be interesting." Waluigi said.

"Yeah, but there's no way I'm going to get it done on time." Luigi sighed.

"Why not?" Waluigi asked.

"Well it's the topic he gave us. I have no idea what to paint on this topic."

"What's the topic?" Waluigi questioned.

"Love." Luigi said flatly.

"Aw c'mon that's simple. Just paint Daisy." Waluigi said.

Luigi glanced back at him. "That's what I thought at first too, but then Gore was all 'it can't be YOUR love' or some such nonsense." He pressed the button and the chips fell. Luigi grabbed the chips and turned to Waluigi. "So then I thought I'd paint Mario and Peach, but that idea was crushed when he said 'it has to be an unseen love, a secret or unknown love, even if it's unknown to the lovers themselves.'"

Waluigi furrowed his brow. "That's…"

"Weird?"

"Retarded."

"yeah." Luigi agreed. "So I have no clue what to paint."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Waluigi said.

"Yeah, thanks." Luigi walked past him, but then stopped and turned around. "I have a question."

"What?" Waluigi looked at him.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Luigi had a look of concern and confusion.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Waluigi asked.

Luigi shrugged. "I dunno," he said "you've never actually had a conversation with me, much less one that didn't end in insults."

Waluigi shrugged. "Maybe Apple put something in my breakfast this morning without me realizing."

"I see." Luigi sighed. "Well… see you." He turned and walked away to the lunch table. He knew that Waluigi was behind him because he was going back to the same table, but he didn't really want to start up another awkward conversation with him.

When Waluigi saw Apple sitting in his seat he thought it was a good opportunity to try and sit on the floor again. But that plan failed as soon as his sister caught sight of him.

"I kept your seat for you Waluigi." Apple said. She stood up and let him sit back down.

"Gee… thanks." Waluigi groaned. He wondered if Apple knew that she was putting him five thousand miles way out of his comfort zone. He also wondered if she even cared that she was doing so. But either way even if she was going to make him be near people he hated, she couldn't make him talk to them. However a few minutes after he sat down, he did notice something strange. Rose and Wario were having a conversation, a REAL conversation about an old movie they both liked.

"So what was your favorite part?" Wario asked.

"I really liked when Judge Doom turned into that freakish toon character. The first time I watched it, it really freaked me out." Rose said.

"I really liked that part too." Wario nodded. "But then they killed him with the whole 'Wizard of Oz I'M MELTING!' thing."

"That's true," Rose said. "But him being a toon killed by Dip is much more believable than a witch melting because she got splashed with water."

"That is pretty dumb." Wario agreed. "Though it would explain why she's green."

"How so?" Rose asked.

"Well think about it. If water makes her melt, then she can't bathe, therefore she's probably so filthy that she turned green." Wario explained.

Rose laughed. She LAUGHED at something WARIO said. And again the only person who wasn't slightly freaked out by this was Apple.

"Did I miss something?" Luigi asked.

"I was about to say the same thing." Waluigi stared.

"They agreed on something." Daisy said.

"And then this happened." Mario finished.

"Freaky…" Waluigi and Luigi said at the same time.

Olive was covering her ears and mumbling something to herself as she stared down at the table. Daisy and Mario didn't seem to be bothered by this, but Waluigi was curious to know what she was saying. He leaned closer to her and listened harder.

"Please let the bell ring. Please let the bell ring. Please let the bell ring." She mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Waluigi asked.

Olive yelped in surprise and jumped. She looked at Waluigi and was shocked that he'd been the one who asked if she was alright. She nodded a little bit then slowly turned back towards the table and looked down.

Waluigi just shrugged and said "okay" and turned back to the strange conversation between Rose and Wario.

Luigi was now weirded out by two things. First of all, the Wario – Rose conversation, and second, Waluigi first had talked to him and then showed concern towards Olive. What the hell was going on and what was Apple feeding them to bring about this change.

Much to Olive's pleading the bell finally rang and the group went their separate ways. Waluigi pushed Olive to her class, Luigi and Daisy walked together to math, Mario went upstairs to his speech class, Rose went down to the choir room and Wario went to Power lifting.

In math, Luigi wasn't paying attention to Donkey Kong's lecture, and instead was working on the sketch of Daisy he'd started earlier that day. He'd gotten pretty far in the sketch, but it still didn't seem finished to him. He'd also glance around the room from time to time and try and catch people making eye contact with each other to see if he could find the 'hidden love' he was looking for.

"Luigi!" a voice boomed.

"Huh?" Luigi looked up to find an angry Mr. D. Kong looking at him. "Yes sir?"

"Perhaps you'd like to come to the board and work the next problem?" he asked it like a question but everyone in the class knew it was a command.

Luigi slowly rose from his seat and went to the board. He picked up a marker and waited for his teacher to read the question.

Donkey Kong looked at Luigi, then back at the book and read aloud "A retailer has determined that the cost _C_ of ordering and storing _x_ units of a product is _C=2x + 300,000/x._ The delivery truck can bring at most 300 units per order. Find the order size that will minimize the cost." He then held the book out to Luigi so he could see the question in case he needed to refresh his memory.

Luigi stared at the question, then back at Donkey Kong. "Wouldn't it just be 300?" he asked.

"Yes." Donkey Kong replied. "Now why is that?"

"Because the larger the order is the greater the discount with the 300,000 over x, if x is 300 then it would just be adding 1000 to the 2x. So the minimum cost would be 1600." Luigi explained.

"Correct." Donkey Kong said. "Now go sit down and _PAY ATTENTION_."

"Yes sir." Luigi lowered his head and went back to his desk. Right away he noticed his sketch was missing. He began to panic slightly and looked around franticly for his drawing.

"Relax." Someone whispered. He looked over and saw Daisy holding the sketch. "I have it right here."

"Give that back!" Luigi grabbed the sketch. Daisy looked offended. "It's not done yet." Luigi explained. "You can see it when it's done." A blush spread across his cheeks.

"It's a nice picture." Daisy looked down at her desk. "It's sweet of you to draw me."

"Luigi! Daisy!" Donkey Kong shouted from the front of the class room.

"Yes sir?" they both said at once.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the whole class?" he growled.

"No sir." They replied.

"THEN BE QUIET AND PAY ATTENTION!" he barked. The rest of class the two of them didn't talk to each other, and Luigi had put his sketch away.

Up in the chemistry lab, Apple was explaining to the class the lab. It was the same copper sulfate lab that she had done earlier in the day with Wario, and all the other classes.

Olive was in this class, and Apple had heard through Professor Gadd that her grades weren't very good in this class. She watched Olive as she explained the lab and she seemed to understand what was being said. "Alright, so if you're ready, then get to work." Apple said.

Yoshi, Olive's lab partner went up and got the supplies from Professor Gadd while Olive went back to the lab station. Apple stared at Olive and a sudden twinge of anger sparked in her.

She went over to Olive as she took her apron and safety goggles from the wall. "Hello Olive." Apple said, concealing her anger.

"Hi Apple, how are you?" Olive asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, and you?" she wore a convincing grin.

"I'm just great!" Olive smiled.

"I can see that." Apple grit her teeth.

"Oh." Olive suddenly realized that Apple was angry, and she knew exactly why.

"How long have you been able to walk on your own, Olive?" Apple demanded.

"I tried to walk two days after the incident, and I've been on my feet ever since." Olive admitted. She could tell by the fear Apple's brothers had towards her that she really should be honest and clear with Apple so as to stay in her good graces.

"And you just decided not to tell anybody?" Apple glared.

"No, I've told people!" Olive argued.

"Who have you told?" Apple questioned, anger still hinting in her voice.

"The only ones I haven't told are your brothers and you." Olive said "And Mr. Kong."

"Why?" Apple demanded.

"Well, I didn't tell Mr. Kong because both the class periods I have with him, I also share with Waluigi. I didn't tell you because I hardly ever see you and never had a chance." Olive explained.

"Why didn't you tell my brothers?" Apple hissed.

Olive took a deep breath. "Promise not to kill me?" she asked. Apple nodded, but still looked fierce. "Well, I didn't tell Wario because I knew he would tell Waluigi. And I didn't tell Waluigi because I don't think he deserves to know and be let off the hook for what he did to me so soon. He really hurt me in that club Apple, and I could have been raped down there if the others hadn't come to save me." Olive explained.

"Then why were you there in the first place?" Apple growled. For once she actually seemed to be on her brother's side rather than on everyone else's.

"I don't know." Olive whimpered.

"You should NOT have been down there Miss Vinefield." Apple stated. "That place is too dangerous for someone like you to go down there without any allies."

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" Olive asked.

"Someone who doesn't know how to properly defend herself from everything." Apple explained. "I want you to promise me, Olive, that you will never go down there alone again."

Olive nodded, she hadn't planned on going back at all. "I promise" she said.

"Good. I won't tell my brothers about you walking either." Apple said.

"Why not?" Olive asked.

"Did you want me to?" Apple asked.

"No." Olive admitted. "But I was just wondering why you wouldn't."

"Because I agree with you when you say that my brother hasn't been punished enough. He needs to learn that nothing good comes from beating the shit out of everyone who pisses you off." Apple said. "Now go to your lab station and get to work."

"Yes ma'am." Olive nodded and hurried to her lab table with Yoshi.

Apple watched the class and everyone was doing well on their labs, but she noticed that in one particular lab station, Yoshi was doing all the work.

* * *

**MUAHAHHAAHA! Olive = evil... Apple = even eviler since she's not gonna tell her brothers and WALUIGI WILL HAVE TO SUFFER!!!!! ...am i being too mean? See you all next update. (please review.)**


	9. Friction

**This has been sitting around for a while. I just finished it. It might be my longest chapter.**

* * *

After school that day, Mario, Luigi and Daisy went over to Peach's castle to see how she was feeling. Though they were invited, Olive and Rose didn't come, because Rose still felt insulted by the way she had been accused of having a bad temper, and Olive went with Rose to make sure she didn't break anything in their own castle. Apple wanted to join them to see Peach, but didn't for two reasons. First, she had a lot of work to do for class the next day. Second, she didn't feel like going if her brothers weren't invited as well, which they were not.

As the three approached Peach's castle, Daisy and Luigi started talking about algebra class, and how much they disliked Donkey Kong. Mario was thankful that he didn't have him this year for math, but was very frustrated to still have him as the gym coach, and felt extremely sorry for Daisy and Luigi who had to have him two class periods in a row.

"He's just a big stupid ape!" Daisy complained. "Even when we make such high grades, and never miss an assignment, he still treats us like idiots!"

"He's not like that every day." Luigi said. "Just most."

"Well today must have been part of MOST then." Daisy said. She was rubbing her shoulder because when they were in gym, Donkey Kong's bad mood showed. He made everyone do line drills on the basketball court, followed by a set of what seemed like an uncountable number of pushups. Normally none of them would have minded just doing a bunch of pushups, however these were the pushups where he would make you go down a small increment and hold that position for a second, then go down lower and lower and lower until your arms were about to give and he finally let you push yourself up again when you were about to break your teeth on the concrete. However, by that point a lot of the students' arms were so tired that they had trouble pushing themselves up again, which at that point, Donkey Kong made them do more line drills on the court.

"I honestly think we should report him!" Daisy said as she pushed open the door of the castle. "And I really don't think it's fair that Olive still gets to sit out!"

"It really is ridiculous." Luigi agreed. "She's been on her feet for a while now. Why is she continuing this charade?"

Mario cut into the conversation. "She told me that she thinks Waluigi deserves to be punished, so she's using this as an opportunity for payback."

"I guess I understand that." Luigi sighed. "But Don't you think it'll only make matters worse when he finds out?"

"It probably will, but Olive doesn't care." Daisy said. "I've told her a dozen times that she really needs to stop pretending, but she won't listen to me." They opened the doors to Peach's bedroom, and Daisy's grouchy mood lifted instantly. "Peach!" she cried and ran to her best friend. She threw her arms around Peach's neck instantly and tried not to fall on her in her bed.

"Hello." Peach said in a small voice. "Thank you so much for stopping by guys." She smiled sweetly.

"How are you feeling?" Mario sat down next to her on her bed and put his hand on her forehead.

"A little better." Peach said. "I should be back at school tomorrow."

"You still feel a little warm to me." Mario said with a bit of a frown.

Peach looked at Mario, "really, Mario, I feel better." She smiled.

"If you say so." Mario smiled back.

"Just don't give me whatever it is you have Peach." Luigi said from his spot over by the stereo. He was looking through Peach's CDs to try and pick one for them to listen to.

"I'll try not to." Peach laughed. "But why not? You'd get to miss school."

Luigi shivered. "No way. I can't miss a single day of school this year." He looked a little terrified as he spoke.

"Wait." Daisy turned to Luigi, "You can't miss a single day this year? Why not?"

Luigi shrugged as he looked through the D section of Peach's music. "Should we listen to Dashboard Confessional?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject, Luigi. Why can't you miss?" Peach asked, also curious like Daisy.

Mario sighed. "Luigi," he said.

"You can tell them Mario. I don't wanna talk about it." Luigi said.

"Okay." Mario said. "Luigi can't miss school because it's part of a deal he made with the principal." He explained.

"Deal?" Peach asked. "What kind of deal?"

"Do you remember when I was ten, and he was eight?" Mario asked Peach.

"Oh yeah, I was nine then, right? Fourth grade." Peach smiled.

"I was in third grade then." Daisy said. "Then I met Luigi the next year in fourth."

"Hey wait." Peach said. "I met Luigi in fourth grade too. He was in my class."

"But he was in my fourth grade class." Daisy said.

"Exactly." Mario interrupted. Luigi was more into digging through the CDs at this time. "Just before Luigi turned nine he got really sick." Mario said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that… he didn't come back until school was nearly over." Peach said.

"Yeah and I wasn't there enough to pass the fourth grade." Luigi sighed.

"So he had to repeat." Mario continued. "Which is why he's a grade behind now."

"That's too bad." Daisy said. "But hey, if you hadn't have been held back, you wouldn't have met me."

"That's true… I'm not angry about being held back. I'm angry about people taunting me about being held back!" Luigi yelled.

"Who…?" Daisy wanted to ask who taunts him but Mario answered before she could get the question out.

"Waluigi." He said

"Oh." Daisy nodded in understanding. "He's such a jerk!"

"He is." Luigi agreed, "But surprisingly he's not ALL bad."

"Says the guy who's always tormented by him." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Well if I keep my grades up and never miss a day this year then I get to be a senior next year. Then he can't taunt me about that anymore." Luigi smiled.

"Just because you're moved up doesn't mean he won't bother you about it anymore Luigi. Honestly don't you KNOW him?" Daisy huffed. "He's the guy who beat Olive even when she couldn't stand on her own two feet anymore!"

"Obviously not too bad, she could walk just fine after two days." Peach said.

"I KNOW! And yet she still gets to sit out of Kong's hell class!" Daisy whined.

"Wait, who are we complaining about? Olive or Waluigi?" Mario asked.

"Both I guess." Luigi shrugged. Peach sneezed. "Bless you Peach."

"Thanks Luigi." Mario handed her a tissue, "Thanks Mario."

"Ah!" Luigi said, pulling out a CD. "Let's listen to Yellowcard!"

"Oh! Put on track six!" Peach said.

Luigi put the CD in and the song Only One played softly from the stereo. There was a strong knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer it opened. King Toadstool walked in and looked around at all of Peach's guests. "Princess Daisy, how did your day go?"

Daisy curtsied "very well, your majesty, and yours?"

"Quite well, is your cousin feeling better?" the King asked.

"Yes, sir, Much better." Daisy forced a convincing smile.

"That's good. How are you Luigi?"

"Good, Your Highness." Luigi said.

The king nodded and went over to Peach. Mario had moved off the bed and taken a big step away. "Good to see you Mario, how are you today?"

"Very good, King Toadstool, and yourself?" Mario smiled.

"Never better, Mario." He replied. "Never better. How are you feeling Peach? Any better?"

"Much, Father, thank you." Peach smiled.

King Toadstool put his hand on Peach's forehead. "You still have a fever, but it's gone down a considerable amount."

"Do you think I could make it to school tomorrow?" Peach asked.

"We'll see, dear, but now I think you just need to rest." The King said.

"Yes, father." Peach nodded.

King toadstool turned to Peach's guests. "I'd like Peach to get some rest now, would you mind coming back another time?"

"We don't mind." Luigi said. Mario looked at Peach, wishing he could stay, but headed past Daisy over to Luigi.

"Get well soon, Peach." Mario said. "Good day, Your Majesty."

"See you tomorrow Daisy." Luigi said with a wave to her.

"Bye guys." Daisy waved and went to sit with Peach.

When the Mario brother's left, they started to make their way home. "It's cool that Daisy can live with Peach while she's in school." Luigi said.

"It is," Mario agreed. "But I don't understand why Rose and Olive live in a separate place than them."

Luigi shrugged. "Daisy said it was a secret. But she did say it was King Vinefeild's idea, Olive's father."

"Really? Does he have a problem with King Toadstool?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Luigi said. "I've never met him. But I can't see why he would. If he had a problem with King Toadstool, why send Olive here in the first place?"

"You have a point there. But why does it have to be a secret?" Mario wondered.

"Who knows. Maybe they're in some kind of trouble." Luigi pondered.

"Well, Rose I could understand, but the only trouble Olive could be in happened AFTER she got here." Mario said.

"This is true." Luigi said as they walked up to their house. He opened the mail box to see if they had any letters. There were a few envelopes there and he grabbed them. "Bill, bill, bill, bull."

"You mean 'bill'?" Mario asked.

"No, I mean "bull" as in all this mail is bull crap." Luigi handed the mail he'd looked through to Mario. "Except this." He held up a letter adressed to 'The Mario Family' from a neigborhood in New York.

"Is it from Mom?" Mario asked.

"Looks like it." Luigi handed it to Mario and opened the front door. "Been a while since she's contacted us. Hope everything's okay."

"Hold on." Mario shut the door and sat on the couch after tossing the bills on the counter. He opened the letter from their mother and read it. After a minute he put it down and looked at Luigi. "Gramma's not doing too well, Luigi." He said sadly.

"I thought she was getting better!" Luigi nearly shouted.

"I know, I know. I did too. But the infection is spreading and they don't know if they can contain it. Mom's gonna stay with her until it clears up or…" he trailed off.

"Gramma can't die!" Luigi yelled. "We haven't graduated yet!"

"I know." Mario said. "Let's just wait and see."

"Why can't we just bring her here? We have the best docters EVER here! If they can get a broken girl on her feet in two days, they can fix Gramma!" Luigi was starting to sound like a child.

"And what if you catch the infection and have to miss school?" Mario asked. Luigi fell silent. "That's what I thought." Mario continued. "She didn't say Gramma's on her last leg, they just say that they need to try harder to make her better, and they will. So don't worry about it."

"Okay." Luigi nodded.

"Good, now go work on your homework." Mario said.

"Alright Mario." He nodded again and went to do his homework.

The next day Peach was back in school. She still had a bit of a cough, but for the most part had recovered. She was sitting in her fourth period class, English with miss Impa, and thinking about the test they had in math that morning. They had to use crazy formulas, that only about fifteen percent of the students would even use once they were out of school, to find angles on a triangle usinc the radius of a circle. It was a very difficult test, but she was sure she managed a passing grade. Olive had told her that she thought it was difficult too, and when she had asked Waluigi about it he didn't even acknowledge the question.

"Peach," Impa called out. "Could you read the next passage?"

Peach nodded and stood up and held her book out n front of her "'It was dusk when they began their search blindly through all of Florin City. Dusk, a day before the wedding. Count Rugen was about to begin his nightly experiments at that dusk, gathering up his notebooks from his room, filled with all his jottings. Five levels underground, behind high castel walls, locked and chained and silent, Weslty waited beside the Machine.'"

"Thank you Peach," Impa said "Shy, could you pick up at "'In a way'?" Peach sat down and read along silently with Shy as he continued where she left off. She thought about Mario and wondered what he was doing in miss Clairvoya's class. Last she heard they had been reading Pride and Prejiduce. But that was a couple weeks ago so she didn't know what they were doing now. She was lost in thought when the bell rang. "That'll be all for today class, keep reading to page 279. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Peach got up and headed out of English to catch Mario as he got out of Clairvoya's class. "Peach!" he called and caught her around her waist. "How was English?"

Peach laughed "Just fine Mario." She thought it was so cute that he was treating her as if she'd been gone for months when she'd been out for a single day. "How was your class?"

"It was fine, we had a test over Pride and Prejuduce today." Mario said.

"And how was that?" Peach asked.

"It was okay… I couldn't remember the name of Darcy's estate though." Mario sighed.

"Pemberly." Someone said from behind them. They turned around and saw Wario.

"Hey Wario, where'd you come from?" Mario asked.

"Down stairs, Math class. We have a test today." He said.

"Mamamia, two tests in a row?" Mario sighed.

"It was pretty difficult." Peach said.

"I don't think it was the same test, Peach." Wario said. "We're a grade up."

"Right, but it was still hard." Peach said.

"Well compared to that test, this P&P test is gonna be butt easy."

"Oh yeah? Well what was the name of Mr. Bingly's house?" Mario asked.

"Netherfeild." Wario answered.

Mario stared. "So you actually do pay attention in class?"

"Not at all…" Wario said. "I read it at home. Got nothing better to do since my sister came home to breathe down our necks.

"She seems pretty mellow to me." Peach said.

"Try living with her." Wario said. "Oh look!" he grinned and waved down the hall as Rose started walking towards Impa's class.

"I've gotta go." Mario said. "I've got a DK test to take."

"See you later Mario." Peach kissed his cheek as he left.

"Peach," Rose said as she approached. "Glad to see you're back."

"You saw me second period." Peach smiled.

"I know." Rose said. She smiled back, completely ignoring Wario.

Wario frowned then moaned in an odd way "OOOH! MISS THORNGROVE!" he shouted in a frantic womanly voice.

Rose jumped a little bit and turned to Wario. "And you're immitating Mrs. Bennet, why?"

"Hey! You got it right!" Wario grinned.

"It's Olive's favorite movie, how in the hell could I get it wrong?" Rose asked. "What do you want Wario?"

"I wanna talk to you!" he said, still grinning.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Rose replied.

"Why NOOOOT?" he whined. Peach giggled a little bit at his false patheticness. "Peach thinks I'm cool! Right Peach?"

"Sure Wario, whatever you say" she laughed.

"See? So why don't you, Rose?" he wore the most fake sad face Rose had ever seen, she couldn't help but smirk at it.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked. But before Wario could say anything Waluigi appeared around the corner, pushing Olive in her wheel chair.

"Rose! Hi!" Olive waved.

"Well well, if it isn't my best friend ever, here to save me from a conversation I'd rather not have." She shoved Waluigi off the wheel chair and pushed Olive to Impa's class.

"Thanks a lot." Wario growled.

"What did I do?" Waluigi asked. He rubbed his arm where Rose had shoved him.

"Well for one, I was about to talk to Rose, then you showed up!" Wario yelled.

"Hey!" Peach tried to cut in, but the brothers ignored her.

"All I did was my stupid JOB! I have to do whatever she says, remember? She told me 'hurry up and get me to English, Rose is waiting for me!' and I'd rather do what she says then have my throat ripped out!" he yelled

"You're GONNA have your throat ripped out in a minute!" Wario yelled back

"BOYS!" Peach shouted. They both stopped and looked at her. "Wario, be reasonable. Waluigi's just doing his job, and Waluigi, no one's going to rip your throat out, and aren't you going to be late for class?"

Waluigi glared at Peach, but turned on his heel to head to his geography class. "Can't you two get along?" Peach asked.

"Shut up, Peach." Wario said and turned to go in his classroom. Peach sighed and went to her Creative Writing class.

After fifth period, everyone met up for lunch. The tension between Wario and Waluigi hadn't lightened any, and Rose was back to ignoring Wario. Luigi was frantically sketching in his sketch book and every now and then would give a frustrated sigh and turn to a blank page.

Daisy had her head down on the table and wasn't touching her food. "You have two weeks Luigi, don't stress yourself out over this." She said. Luigi had told her about his painting assignment earlier that day, and she, like he and Waluigi, thought the topic was strange. However she was trying to help him pick a topic, but she was suggesting fictional characters, and Luigi had already decided he wanted to paint real people.

"I just want it to be really good." He said.

"And it will be. So relax." She said. She sounded kind of tired, rather than like her normal energetic self.

"Are you feeling alright, Daisy?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Daisy sighed. "I'm just tired is all."

"Did you stay up late?" Luigi asked, drawing the curve of a human's cheek.

"Not really." She replied. "Same time I always go to sleep."

"Maybe you're getting sick." Rose said from across the table. No one had known she was listening.

"No way." Daisy said. "I can't be getting sick."

"It makes sense." Olive said. "You do live with Peach after all, and she was sick yesterday."

"Well, just don't give it to me." Luigi said. He accidentally tore his page. "DANG IT!" he yelled and tore the page from the book.

"Relax, bro!" Mario said.

"Sorry… I'm just…"

"Frustrated beyond anyone's belief over a project that you have two weeks to work on, and the frustration's really starting to annoy so SHUT UP." Waluigi said.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Waluigi." Luigi replied.

"Too bad. I gave it." He snapped.

"Hey, What's going on here?" Everyone looked up to see Apple. She had a cupcake in her hand for her lunch, which Wario was staring at.

"I think everyone's just in a bad mood today, Apple." Peach said.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Apple pointed out.

"I'd be in a good mood if I had a cupcake." Wario said.

"Too bad, Wario." Apple said. "What's the problem?"

"There isn't any problem, so I guess you can just go away." Waluigi said.

"Wally…"

"Waluigi" he corrected.

"Don't give me that." Apple said. "Daisy, you don't look too good. You might want to head to the nurse."

"I'm fine." Daisy assured her. "I'm just tired is all."

"You look flushed" Apple said and put her hand on Daisy's forehead. "You feel warm. I think you should go to the nurse."

Daisy moaned. "But I'm fine, Really!" she insisted.

"no way, you're going to the nurse right now." Apple made Daisy stand. She stumbled a little bit and Apple helped her to the nurse's office.

"Well at least SHE'S gone." Waluigi spat.

"Hey!" Olive glared over at Waluigi. "Leave my cousin alone, you jerk!"

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"Do you forget that I OWN YOU?" Olive yelled.

"That's enough!" Peach yelled. "Waluigi, behave. Olive, be nice. And Luigi, REALLY Relax!"

"I can't! It's going to suck!" he was about to pull his hair out.

"It will if you keep that attitude." Mario said.

"Here, let me help." Wario said.

"Oh, You know a secret love?" Luigi said.

"Sure do!" he grabbed his brother by the back of the head and kissed him full on the mouth. Waluigi tried to shove him off, clearly shocked and pissed at the action. Wario finally let go when Waluigi grabbed his neck and dug his nails into it. Wario laughed at his prank.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Mario stared, quite shocked, as did Luigi.

Rose stared as well, but soon broke into laughter. "Well it's not a secret anymore is it?" she said. Olive started laughing too.

"Nope, guess not. Sorry Luigi" Wario laughed. Mario started laughing next, followed by Luigi. Peach and Waluigi stayed quiet.

"It's NOT funny!" Waluigi shouted, still wiping his mouth off.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!" Rose laughed.

"Would you laugh if he kissed YOU?" Waluigi demanded.

"No, I'd probably kick him in the balls first. Then I'd laugh."

"Hey! Don't give him any ideas!" Wario was still laughing.

Rose smiled at him. "I think that was a bad way to make up with your brother, by the way."

"Hey, he'll come to me for more later." Wario winked at Rose.

"I'm sure." She said.

"I will not!" Waluigi yelled. "GEEZ! What is WRONG with you people?!"

"Chill, Waluigi, can't you take a joke?" Olive said.

"Well, since it involved his brother kissing him, probably not." Peach said.

"Can we just drop it, PLEASE?" he asked.

"Well, since you said please." Wario said.

Apple came back a moment later. "You all seem to be in better spirits, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing." Wario grinned.

"Nothing? Really?" She questioned. "Seems like something to me."

"I'll tell you later." He promised.

"Hey, Apple, what are we doing in chemistry tomorrow?" Mario asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know off the top of my head…" she pulled a note pad from her pocket and flipped through it. "we're starting section three on metals tomorrow."

"Well, what are we doing today?" Olive asked.

"We wrote up lab reports." Waluigi said. "y'know on the copper sulphate lab we did yesterday."

"Oh… right." Olive stared ahead a second. She didn't really get the lab at all. Yoshi did, and he usually helped her with the labs and write ups. She decided she didn't have much to worry about.

"Well, I just wanted to check and see how things were doing down here." Apple said. "Oh, and Wario, I brought you one of the cupcakes." She gave each of her brothers a cupcake.

Wario sucked it down quickly. "mmmmm. Thanks sis." He smiled at her.

"No problem. I'll see you all later." She turned, waved and walked away. She was heading back upstairs to E. Gadd's classroom when someone called out to her.

"How interesting, could that be miss Apple Wario?"

She turned around to see Bowser heading her direction. She felt her face getting warm as he got closer "Bowser? Is that you?"

"Sure is, how've you been?" he smiled.

"Good, and you?" she asked.

"Eh, alright." He shrugged. "I heard you were back in town."

"Yeah I am." She nodded. "Hey, didn't your hair used to be red?"

"Huh?" he reached up and touched his black hair. "Oh, it still is." He said "This is a wig."

"Why?" Apple asked.

"Well, they told me it was TOO red when I got the job." He said.

"So you put on a black wig so you could keep your awesome hair?"

"Pretty much." He said. "But I hate wearing the tie more."

Apple laughed a little "Yeah, it really doesn't suit you." She remembered back when they were in school together how Bowser would always dress in really punk clothing and seeing him clean cut with a tie was a big change for her.

"Hey, Y'wanna go out for lunch some time and catch up?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said "I'd love to."

"Cool, so how about this Saturday, say around noon?" he asked.

"Sounds great." She smiled.

"Awesome. See you then." He waved and walked off towards his classroom. Apple didn't even realize she'd been staring after him until the bell rang, and she quickly made her way up to the classroom before the sea of students swept through the halls.

* * *

**I think i'm finally getting to the part of the story that I really want to write. So this might be seeing more frequent updates. i know i say that a lot but i might mean it this time, but i'm not gonna make any promises**


	10. Virus

**This chapter contains some harsh language at the end. I figured that it was best to describe the feelings of teenage boys.**

* * *

As the days passed, things occurred normally throughout the school. Mario would do well in most of his classes, Luigi would stress about art, Rose would ignore Wario's attempts at flirtation and Waluigi would be an ass.

The only thing was, Peach's sickness had spread quite a bit through the group. Daisy had to stay home two days with it, and a couple days later, Mario fell sick as well. Luigi did his best to take care of his brother but tried with all his might to stay well. Mario was sick through the weekend but was well enough to go to school the next Monday where they found that the virus had been spread to Yoshi.

Yoshi had it until Wednesday and was back in school, where it was next passed to Rose. She only had it for a day, and came to school, still feeling a little lousy the day after she got it same as Peach did. Mario suspected it was because she didn't want people to think Peach was tougher than she was, but it was really because she didn't want to miss out on choir rehearsal even though her cold messed up her voice quite a bit.

Unfortunately Luigi also got sick, but lucky for him it was over the weekend so he managed to recover enough to not miss any school. Somehow Wario, Waluigi and Apple managed to stay healthy, but the virus was still going around, so there was still a chance that they would catch it.

Apple hadn't told her brothers that she'd gone on a lunch date with Bowser. She didn't want them to make a big deal about her having a boyfriend, because in all honesty, Bowser just seemed like a friend. She liked him in high school, and probably still liked him now, but she didn't want to just assume that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, so she had kept quiet about it.

Waluigi had been more stressed than ever over his slave duty. The odd thing was, Olive hadn't been ordering him around as much as she did in the first week. In fact, she was pretty lenient to his schedule now and would let him get to his classes on time, wouldn't dawdle, and didn't even make him get stuff for her when she wanted it. So why he was stressed, no one was certain. Wario suspected he was just sick of being a slave, and who wouldn't be?

It was now the Monday after Luigi's sick weekend, right after first period, and Wario was walking with Rose out their chemistry class. And for once, Rose actually seemed to be paying him some attention.

"C'mon Rose, can't we just talk about it?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a sly smirk.

"Yes you do!" Wario pressed, he noticed the smirk "I know you don't hate me as much as you did when school started so can we PLEASE just talk about it?"

"Talk about not hating you?" Rose teased.

"No… about, I dunno… maybe hanging out some time? Let me get you a smoothie or something!" Wario ranted as they got to the top of the stairs.

"A smoothie? Wow, how generous." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, NOT a smoothie. Whatever you want. What do you say?" he asked, taking a step backwards. He nearly fell down the stairs. Rose caught him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet.

"First of all, try not to fall down the stairs. It's not easy being anything more than… whatever we are… with someone who's stupid enough to break his neck falling down the stairs." Rose said.

Wario grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, Fine." Rose sighed. She seemed to think a second. "My English class is in the library today. Come there fifth period and we'll talk then."

"YES!!! OKAY!!!!" Wario seemed a little too excited and nearly fell again, but caught himself this time. "I'll be there!"

Rose rolled her eyes and descended the stairs past Wario. "I guess I'll see you then." She smiled.

Wario felt so triumphant just then that he didn't notice Mario right behind him. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Huh?" he turned around. "Oh, Mario, it's you. It's nothing" He said in a voice that said it was something more than nothing. "Rose and I are gonna hang out fifth period." He crossed his arms as if he'd obtained a great victory.

"That's great, so you two are friends now?" Mario asked.

"I'd say we're better than friends." Wario said, nodding to himself.

"Wait, are you two a couple?" Mario gasped.

"Well, no. But we're getting there." Wario grinned.

"You're so strange Wario… But whatever floats your boat." Mario shrugged.

"Oh my boat is floating alright." Wario said.

"Your boat is floating?" Apple's voice said from behind. "Why do I get the feeling that you've managed to get on Miss Thorngrove's good side?"

"It's none of your business, Apple." Wario growled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just going to find Waluigi." She said.

"Big surprise there. He's going to English now, but chances are, he'll be late due to the slave duty SOMEBODY forced him into." Wario glared.

Apple had no response for Wario and strode past him. Wario glared after her and turned back to Mario who had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Wario asked.

"Are you mad at Apple?" Mario asked.

"Sort of." Wario responded. "Waluigi's been friggen stressed for weeks now. I dunno how much more he's gonna be able to take of this slave thing."

Mario tugged at the hem of his sleeve. He felt bad about not telling Wario that Olive wasn't hurt anymore, but feared that Wario would start a fight with him if he knew he'd been hiding it for weeks now. "Well, he kind of deserved it." Mario shrugged.

"Oh yeah? You know it could've been worse." Wario said accusingly.

"Yes, I know… but still, did he really have to beat her up? What if he just walked away?" Mario asked.

"Well, let me put it this way… If he walked away, he wouldn't be allowed back. If he wasn't allowed back, he'd go crazy." Wario said.

Before Mario could ask why, the warning bell rang. "Oh! Hey we need to get to class!" Mario said. The two of them hurried down the stairs and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Apple was waiting at Impa's classroom for her brother. Luigi hurried down the hall and stopped to say hi to Apple.

"Hey, Luigi, how are you?" Apple asked with a smile.

Luigi smiled back. "I'm fine, are you waiting for Waluigi?" he asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "He told me you were working on a painting, how's that going?"

Luigi was surprised to hear that, because he never expected that Waluigi would talk about him in a not bad way. He wanted to say that his painting was going well… but the fact was, it was due in two days, and he hadn't even started. "Eh, it's okay." He shrugged.

Waluigi appeared behind him then. "Finally find something to paint then?"

"Huh?" Luigi turned around. "Oh, uh, Yeah."

"Well, what is it then?" Waluigi asked. He was clearly in a bad mood.

"Um…" Luigi shrugged. "I can't tell you. I want to… keep it a secret until it's turned in."

"Right." Waluigi said. "Apple, what are you doing here?"

"You left your math notebook at home." She said, handing it to Waluigi.

"Gee, thanks. I sure could have used that LAST period." Waluigi grabbed the notebook from her.

"Sorry, I meant to get it to you sooner." She said. She was still smiling, and Waluigi was glaring.

"Is that all?" Waluigi growled.

"yes…" Apple sighed. Waluigi didn't even say goodbye to her as he entered the classroom. Luigi looked after Waluigi then at Apple.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered.

"Sure, what is it?" Apple asked.

"Y'know how he's all stressed from taking care of Olive?" Luigi whispered.

"Yes, and before you say anything else, I know Olive is walking and has been for weeks. I've already talked to her about that." Apple said.

"Really? And you're still letting your brother think she's still hurt?" Luigi was astonished, this seemed a bit cruel and unnecessary.

"He's got to learn it's not right to hurt someone for no reason." Apple shrugged.

"I guess you're right." Luigi sighed. "I'll see you later Apple." He turned and went into the classroom after Waluigi.

As the day went on fifth period drew nearer. Impa's later classes were working in the library on a research project that her morning classes would start in a couple of days. Luckily the library wasn't closed to other students, so people could go in and check out books in the middle of class. Wario was in Miss Clairvoya's English class during fifth period and had supposedly finished his work early. Really he hadn't done any of it and asked to go to the restroom.

Clairvoya let him go, and he exited the classroom, bypassed the restroom and went straight to the library. There were a bunch of students sitting at tables, reading, including Olive, who was in Rose's class. Wario looked around, trying to spot his red haired friend, but didn't see her. He wandered back behind the shelves to make himself look busy. He grabbed a book about Karts and started to read. He had just started to actually take interest in the book when he suddenly was being choked by a chain.

The chain on his neck slackened and he turned around to see Rose with a smug grin on her face. "I never took you as the type to wear jewelry, Wario." She said. "It's a little gay, don't you think?"

"No." Wario mumbled, tucking the chain back under his shirt, "Guys wear necklaces all the time. Good luck charms, shark teeth, coins… whatever."

"And you happen to wear a gold ring around your neck." Rose smirked.

"What of it?" Wario snapped his book shut and replaced it on the shelf.

"It's a little fruity." She said.

"Says you." Wario responded.

"Well this conversation isn't very friendly now is it?" Rose smiled.

"Oh, so we're being friendly now that Wario's been strangled?" he rolled his eyes.

"That's right. So how's your day been going?" she asked, browsing the books on the shelf.

"It's been going alright. I gave a speech third period." He stood behind her and watched the back of her head, doing his best at keeping his eyes from trailing downward, however his best sucked.

"Oh yeah? What about?" she asked, leaning down a little further.

Wario blinked, a little distracted. "Oh, about cruel and unusual punishment…"

"You mean like the death penalty?" she asked.

"No more like older sisters forcing younger brothers to be slaves to a whiney bitch." Wario shrugged.

"I'll have you know that whiney bitch is my best friend." Rose stood back up and turned to face Wario.

"That may be true, but she's gone mad with power." Wario said.

"Says who? Your brother? He's probably just bitching himself, Olive hasn't been ordering him around much lately." She paused. "If it were me I'd be abusing that privilege like a bitch."

"I think I'd take Wally's job then if it were you instead of Olive." Wario said. He tried to look Rose in the eye, but got stuck on her neck, trying oh so hard not to look any lower. Rose noticed this and snapped her fingers in his face.

"I'm up here, Wario." She said.

"Sorry." He shook his head to focus better and looked her in the eyes. "I bet that happens to you a lot."

"Yes, it really does and it's annoying." She sighed. She turned back to the bookshelf and reached up to grab a book on Kart accidents"I often wonder if anyone in this school even knows what color my eyes are…"

"They're gold." Wario said immediately. He wished he hadn't because he wasn't sure if that was right, and if it weren't then he'd just written himself a death sentence.

Rose turned slowly and looked at Wario. "That's right." She said, her golden eyes shining. "No one ever notices that…"

"Well… I guess there's just more that I see than a pair of large melons." He shrugged.

Rose glared at him. "Honestly, do you talk that way around your parents, Wario?" she asked, shaking her head.

Wario didn't answer her. Rose had expected a stupid or funny response from him. She hadn't expected silence. She turned back to Wario and noticed his eyes were downcast. He seemed sad. "What?" she asked.

"It's nothing." He sighed and looked back up at her.

"Oh really?" She stared at him. "Fine then. Don't tell me."

"My parents are dead, Okay?" Wario snapped. Whatever Rose had been expecting, that certainly wasn't it. She took her hand off the book she was grabbing and turned back to Wario, this time she looked serious, and compassionate.

"Really?" she asked. Wario nodded in response. "Can I ask what happened?"

Wario sighed and sat down on the floor. Rose sat next to him as he told his story. "It was about ten years ago. I was about eight years old. It was the summer before third grade, and my parents went out to dinner for their anniversary. Apple was fourteen, about to start High school… We're not sure what exactly happened, or why, but they ended up in a car crash. My dad was killed instantly… My mom died a few hours later in the hospital."

Rose stared, speechless. She didn't know what to say, she put her arm around Wario's shoulders, but couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Apple became mom that day." Wario sighed.

"Isn't that a lot of work for a fourteen year old?" she asked.

"It is. I went through the same thing when I was sixteen. Apple had to leave, and I became responsible for Waluigi." He explained.

"Well, you did a good job taking care of him." Rose whispered.

"Yeah right. Like how?" he asked.

"He's not dead." She smiled.

"This is true. He's not dead." Wario smiled back. "When they died…" he explained "The paramedics at the scene took my father's wedding ring and gave it to Apple." He pulled the chain out from under his shirt again. "And when Mom died, she gave her ring to Apple too. Apple gave me dad's ring, and I've been wearing in ever since."

"I think that's really sweet of you." Rose said softly.

There was a loud sneeze from behind them, and Wario looked around the shelf and saw Olive recovering from a sneeze. "Olive catching the bug?" He asked, not looking away from Olive.

"Yeah, it seems so." Rose shrugged. "Poor thing." Rose said. "she completely falls apart when she's sick and this virus totally sucks ASS."

"I'm lucky I haven't caught it." Wario grinned. He was still watching Olive, when suddenly his eyes widened in shock. Olive got up from her chair and went over to the check out desk to get a tissue and sat back down. Wario turned back to Rose. She also looked stunned. "Did you see that?!" he demanded.

"Wario," She said defensively "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean 'it's not what you think'?" he hissed. "She just WALKED across the library, just fine! I thought she still had to stay in that chair!"

"Wario, please. Let me explain." Rose tried to calm him down.

"Explain?! You're damn right you're explaining! Just wait till I tell Waluigi this!"

"No! Don't tell him!" Rose hushed. "Look, Olive's been walking for weeks now, she was fine a couple days after the fight. She's just been acting hurt because she didn't want your brother to be let off the hook so easy! She may have healed quickly, but he really hurt her."

"It could've been WORSE!" he nearly shouted.

"Worse how?" Rose demanded.

"Oh you don't EVEN want to know." Wario spat.

"Fine, but seriously, don't tell your brother, PLEASE." Rose pleaded.

"I can't make any promises, Rose." Wario huffed. "He has the right to know."

"No! Don't tell him!" Rose was practically begging.

Wario glared at Rose. "Fine." He said a moment later. "Fine, I won't tell him."

"Thank you, Wario." Rose sighed. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Wario breathed out, trying to keep his frustration to himself. He was too angry at Olive now to even care that Rose was resting on his shoulder. He heard Olive sneeze again. He realized that if Olive was sick, then it was only a matter of time until Waluigi caught it and he was always the most irritating son of a bitch when he was sick.

He decided to himself he didn't care what he'd said to Rose. Olive had been lying for weeks, and he was sure that Waluigi had had enough of her that he could take for one life time. He sat there with Rose for a while longer and eventually the bell rang. He and Rose got up to go to lunch, but he had to go back up to Clairvoya's room to get his backpack. He didn't want to explain to Clairvoya that he'd spent the whole class in the library instead of doing his work.

He was lucky that Clairvoya wasn't in the room anymore. She had left her room unlocked, so he grabbed his bag and headed down to the cafeteria. He looked to the table he always sat at and saw his brother sitting with everyone else, his head down on the table like he was sleeping. Wario also noticed that Rose had not yet come back from the lunch lines and he figured now was a good time to drop a hint to his brother.

He went over to the table and was about to tell Waluigi his discovery, but he saw Rose heading back, so he leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I have to tell you something after school. It's important." He stood back up and Waluigi turned his head and glanced up at Wario and gave a small nod.

No one seemed to notice the anger that radiated from Wario during lunch, no one except for Rose, but she tried to ignore it because she didn't want to be the one who blew the secret to Waluigi. She especially didn't want anyone to realize that if it weren't for her, then Wario wouldn't know either. She noticed every time that Olive coughed, or sneezed, or made any sign of being sick, no matter how subtle it was, Wario's eye would twitch a little bit.

Even when Apple showed up at the table for her usual visit, she didn't comment on Wario's mood. She only went to Waluigi and pat him on the back and apologized again for not giving him his math notebook sooner. She even gave him a pack of donuts from the vending machines, which he ignored. Apple had frowned and left, her words being drowned from Wario's memory by irritation.

In power lifting, Wario's coach, Biff Atlas noticed a greater strength behind Wario's lifting but merely wrote it off as himself being a great instructor. In PE they were playing basketball, and even though Wario wasn't very tall, he still was still making more baskets than anyone else. Waluigi was on the opposing team, and he was the only one Wario wouldn't shove down. In fact, he'd deliberately lost the ball to his brother at least twice, but no one made a comment on that either.

The school day finally ended, and Wario walked with Waluigi as he pushed Olive back to her home with Rose, who could still could feel the anger pulsating off of Wario. As the girls entered their home, Rose turned and gave one last pleading look to Wario. He glared back as the door closed.

As the brothers walked away from the castle, Waluigi spoke in a hushed tone. "What's so important?" he asked.

"I'll tell you at home." Wario replied. "less chance of getting overheard there."

Waluigi nodded and they made their way home in silence. When they got home, Apple was already there, working on lesson plans for the next day.

"Hi, Waluigi, Wario, how was school?" she asked.

"Grand." Waluigi replied. Wario said nothing and motioned Waluigi to follow him. They entered Wario's room, and Wario sat down on his bed and motioned for Waluigi to sit in the desk chair. "What is it?" he asked again.

"You have complete permission to react however you wish to what I'm about to tell you, Waluigi." Wario said in a serious tone.

"What?" Waluigi asked, now quite interested in what his brother had to say.

"Olive isn't hurt." He said flatly. Waluigi blinked in surprise, so he continued. "She was, but not anymore. Rose told me she's been walking since two days after you hurt her."

"She…" he couldn't find the words to say what was running through his mind. It had been nearly a month. He'd been pushing her around for a month. She could walk on her own, just fine, and he had been pushing her in that God damn chair for a month. He was trembling with anger, and Wario could see it. He didn't tell Waluigi to calm down, he had a right to be angry.

"She… has been lying to me… all this time…" he managed to strangle out. He clenched his fist. "I've been doing everything… everything she said… for an entire fucking month… and she wasn't even hurt?"

Wario nodded. "Everyone else probably knows." He said "I think they were keeping it only from us."

"She's dead…" Waluigi said in almost a whisper. "I'm going to kill her…"

"I don't blame you." Wario replied. The door opened and Apple stuck her head in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"GOD DAMN IT! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!" Wario yelled, rising from his bed to shove Apple out.

"Don't talk to me like that, Wario! What's going on in here?" she demanded.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Wario spat. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Apple ignored Wario and pushed past him. "Waluigi, are you okay? You look angry."

"Leave." He said darkly. He glared up at Apple, it was her fault to begin with. "Get out."

"Waluigi, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"GET OUT!" he repeated.

"I'm not leaving." She said. "What's wrong?"

Waluigi got up and tried to push past Apple to leave Wario's room. "Waluigi! Tell me what's wrong!" she insisted.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared and shoved Apple back and left the room.

Apple turned to Wario. "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

Wario glared at his sister. "It's none of your business, now get the hell out of my room." He shoved his sister out of the room and slammed the door, locking it behind Apple. He took a breath after she was out, and ignored her yelling at the door, demanding to be let back in. Wario went to his closet and pushed the clothes out of the way of a door. He opened it to a stair case and ascended to the second floor of the house where Waluigi was waiting for him, having entered from the stair case in his own closet. They barricaded the door that led from Apple's room and sat in there together, both angry.

"I'm dead serious." Waluigi said. "I'll kill her."

"Again," Wario said flatly, "I don't blame you."

* * *

**Before anyone asks... YES they have a secret second floor that can only be accessed through their closets. It's the mushroom kingdom, what do you expect, Sense? Going to start working on chapter 11.... now... but no idea when i'll be done, this one took me long enough i'm sure we can all agree.**


	11. Falling

**DEAR GOD IT'S FINALLY DONE! I worked my ASS off on this chapter. PLEASE enjoy :)**

* * *

The next day at school, again, nobody sensed any difference in the Wario brothers' moods. They were used to the two of them being angry. So no one really realized that they were in the worst rage possible. Rose had asked Wario if he told his brother about Olive, and Wario had lied and said that he had not. Apple was in a bad mood too, but it was because her brothers had been so rude to her the night before. She had no idea that either of them knew about Olive being well.

Even though she was lied to, Rose figured that Wario must have told Waluigi about Olive. She wasn't angry at him for it, seeing as how he was doing what any brother would do, but she was worried about what Waluigi might do to Olive, seeing as how the two of them didn't get along in the first place, but now that Waluigi had a reason to be angry, he'd probably abuse this anger privilege.

She had a right to fear because all Waluigi could think about was the best way to kill Olive, and if people would just pay attention to the way he looked at her, they would know that he really wanted her dead. He wasn't listening to anyone, both students and teachers. From the moment he picked Olive up in the morning he started to imagine what could possibly be the best possible revenge for her disgusting lies.

He was sitting in math class, glaring at the back of her head, as she kept slumping over and slipping in and out of sleep. He thought she was the type that never fell asleep in class but didn't really care. It wouldn't matter by the end of the day, because by then, Olive Vinefeild would be dead.

The longer Waluigi thought about how would be the best way to kill her and what would be the best time, the more he desired there to be a large audience at Olive's execution. The cafeteria was where he could get the biggest crowd, and where he could hear the most screams. It was the best place to show everybody that if you cut him, he'd cut you back.

At the lunch table, he sat by Olive until most of the cafeteria had gotten their lunches and sat down. It was then that he stood up and looked to his brother who gave him a nod. Nobody seemed to notice the exchange as Waluigi cleared his throat.

The lunch group he'd been forced to sit with for the past month looked to him as he climbed up on the table, they seemed slightly awestruck that Waluigi would bring any kind of attention like this to himself in the school.

"May I have everyone's attention?" he yelled to the entire cafeteria. Those who could hear him turned to look, but still not enough eyes were on him. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled for the rest of the cafeteria's attention. This time everyone was looking. "As you all know," he said in a clear tone, "A month ago, I fought a young woman that you all know. Olive Vinefeild."

The student body murmured to each other, all wondering why Waluigi was bringing this up. He looked down at his table where Rose looked slightly fearful, and Wario had the same darkness in his eyes that Waluigi felt in his own heart. He looked to Mario and Peach. Mario had his arm around Peach, and they had an economics book open in front of them as Peach helped Mario study, but in their faces was a look of confusion and wonder. He then turned to Daisy and Luigi. Luigi had his sketch book open and was showing Daisy some of his drawings, including a sketch that Waluigi had seen him drawing in English the day before of Mario saving Peach from a fire breathing dragon. The two of them also looked confused, but in Daisy's eyes was slight fear that perhaps Waluigi knew too much. Waluigi saw this and grinned inwardly, knowing that this fear was justified.

He looked last to Olive. She had a look of curiosity, no fear in those eyes, just ignorant wonder. He looked back up to the student body and spoke loudly again. "I've been informed lately of something that I'm sure everybody else knows." He heard a quiet gasp from Daisy as her fears were confirmed. "It seems Miss Vinefeild managed to recover from her injuries rather quickly, and has been walking on her own for a month." He looked down at Olive again, she looked rather surprised. He grinned at her, but she couldn't see the darkness behind that grin.

"I think such a speedy recovery should be acknowledged, Does everybody agree?" he shouted to the cafeteria. Nobody dared to reply, though his words seemed innocent enough. Waluigi held his hand out to Olive. "Olive, care to join me up here?"

Stunned, Olive took his hand and climbed up on the table with him. Waluigi smiled at her, and kept his hands on her shoulders. "It's amazing how you recovered so fast." He said. "How in the WORLD did you manage to do that?"

"I guess… I just recover quickly…" Olive said quietly.

"Well, isn't that lucky of you." Waluigi smirked. He moved his hands to her cheeks. "Let's see you recover from this!" he took a tight hold of her face and pulled her to him so swiftly, no one had time to react. Once she was firm in his grasp, it was too late for her. In a flash, Waluigi jerked Olive's head so hard it snapped her neck with a sickening crack as the entire cafeteria started to babble and try and move in the girl's defense. The snap of her neck, however, silenced the entire crowd.

Waluigi dropped Olive and she fell limp on the lunch table. He looked around the lunch room and saw Apple walk in, staring at the scene at hand. Wario was grinning, Olive dead at Waluigi's feet. Rose barely managed to shake out a breath. She reached out to her best friend. "Olive…?" she whispered. The black haired girl did not reply. "Olive?" she repeated again. She looked up at Waluigi. "Why?" she breathed.

Apple was making her way to the table, and Wario was taking notice. "We've got to go, Bro." he said. Other students were surrounding the table, shocked to have just witnessed a murder in the middle of school. Teachers were making their way over. "Waluigi, C'mon." Wario said.

"Waluigi…" Luigi muttered "She didn't deserve this…"

"Why did you do it?" Mario questioned. "Why, Waluigi? Why?"

"Olive…" Daisy sobbed. "Olive no… I can't believe it…. No…."

"WALUIGI!" Apple's voice roared over everybody else's. "WALUIGI, PAY ATTENTION!"

Wait, what? Waluigi didn't expect his sister to order him to pay attention after he committed murder. He expected death threats, attacks, arrest, but not…

"WALUIGI!" her voice changed. Waluigi blinked and realized he was still in math class. "WALUIGI! PAY ATTENTION!" Donkey Kong roared. He glanced at the desk in front of him where Olive was still alive, and leaning against her elbows on her desk. "Glad you could join us, Waluigi, now, what's the answer to number eighteen?"

Waluigi blinked and looked down at his paper. He hadn't done his homework the night before due to the rage he'd been in, so he flipped to his book quickly and looked at the problem. "seventy two." He said.

"Wrong." Donkey Kong said. "Olive, what's the answer to number eighteen."

Olive looked at her paper. "ninety six…" she mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Again, wrong, does ANYBODY have the answer to number eighteen?" Donkey Kong growled.

Peach raised her hand. "Thirty two." She smiled.

"That's exactly right, good job Peach." Donkey Kong said.

Waluigi was actually quite surprised that Olive had gotten the answer wrong. From what he'd noticed she was rather good at math, but she was acting rather strange today. But again, it didn't matter because before the final bell would ring, Olive would be dead.

At the end of first period, Wario hurried out of class to avoid talking to Apple or Rose. He figured Apple would probably continue to pester him about why he was being so rude last night and that Rose would continue to plead for him not to tell Waluigi about Olive, even if it was too late for that.

"Wario!" he heard Rose calling from behind. He turned and started down the stairs. "Wario! Wait!" she yelled after him. He ignored her yells as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He heard Rose running down the stairs behind him "Wait!" she yelled after him. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see her trip. He turned fully around quickly and caught her. "Thank you…" she said, slightly out of breath.

Wario didn't say anything and headed down the hall towards his history class. Rose kept in step with him. "Wario, please stop." She said, with a note of worry in her tone.

"What?" Wario turned to her. "What do you want, Rose?"

"You told him, didn't you?" she asked, she didn't have an accusing tone, but a worried one.

"I told you I didn't." he said.

"Buy you're lying aren't you?" she asked.

Wario didn't say anything and just stared at Rose for a moment. He glanced out to the hallway and saw Waluigi pushing Olive in her chair. She was still alive, so Wario didn't really feel like telling the truth yet. But he didn't want to lie to Rose again, so he just turned away from her and went to his history class.

"You can't keep running Wario!" Rose yelled after him. She could feel her pulse rising in fear that she'd doomed her best friend to some form of intense cruelty, but she had no idea just what Waluigi would do to her to get his revenge. She turned to head to Government when she ran smack into Mario.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." Mario said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rose lied. She was so stressed that she couldn't even look Mario in the face.

"Hey, hey." Mario pat her shoulder, she looked at him "What's wrong Rose?"

She took a breath and clenched her fists a couple times. "I think Olive's in danger." She said.

Mario paused for a moment. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Wario…" she hesitated "Wario saw her walking yesterday… and I'm almost certain he told Waluigi."

"Oh no…" Mario breathed. "No, that can't be good."

"I know." Rose said. "But I don't know what to do. Waluigi doesn't listen to anyone except for sometimes Wario, but Wario won't listen to me!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Rose. We'll just have to keep an eye on Waluigi to make sure he doesn't try anything." Mario said. "I'll let Luigi know, okay?" Rose nodded in agreement "In the meantime, try and get Wario to listen to reason and maybe he can talk some sense into his brother."

Rose sighed. "Thanks Mario… I sure hope we can keep her safe." She was starting to try and think of ways to get Wario to listen to her.

"No problem." He was about to go to his economics class, but something caught in his mind "Did you tell Olive?"

Rose paused "No," she replied. "I don't want her to be scared."

Mario thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard but rather than patronize the already stressed Rose, he merely said "I understand." And went on his way.

Mario didn't see Luigi until he was heading to English fourth period. He'd just put up his tools in shop class and hurried to find his little brother. He made his way over to the language hall which was just one corridor over from the English hall. Luigi spotted Mario waiting for him and went to meet him.

"Hey, Mario, how are you?" Luigi asked.

"Fine, you?" Mario replied.

"I'm okay… English sucked today though." He sighed.

"was there a test?" Mario asked.

"No, Waluigi was being a colossal ass today." Luigi groaned.

"Oh." Mario said. "Y'know… I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Olive and Waluigi." Mario whispered. "Waluigi knows."

"Oh crap…" Luigi breathed.

"I know." Mario said. "But don't let him know you know he knows, or else it could be trouble for you too."

"Y'think I should tell Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not telling Peach" Mario replied. "I don't want her to get involved. Waluigi could really hurt her."

"Good call." Luigi agreed. "But then again, Daisy IS her cousin."

"I'll leave the decision to tell her up to you then." Mario replied.

"Alright." Luigi replied. The warning bell rang and the brothers waved to each other and headed off to their classes. As Luigi sat through his Italian class he started running things through his mind. He was already stressed out enough. Gramma was still sick, their mother was in New York, their dad always worked late. Aside from these personal problems, he still hadn't even started his painting which was due tomorrow, and now he had to worry about Waluigi hurting Olive again. And knowing Waluigi he'd probably do worse than before, something Olive wouldn't be able to recover from in two days. He shivered at the thought that this whole mess between Olive and Waluigi could still get much worse than it already was.

Waluigi was in his speech class. He was gradually slipping out of rage and into vengeance, and as the day went on, his mind grew darker. He still liked the idea of killing Olive during lunch, but snapping her neck seemed a bit too easy. He thought maybe stabbing her would be more satisfying, so that everyone could see her spilled blood. But that idea fell apart when he thought perhaps humiliating her would be the best course of action. He was trying to think of good humiliation methods while other students were giving speeches. He was supposed to be taking notes, but the speeches mattered not to him and he drew diagrams of ways to finish off Miss Vinefeild.

He'd just gotten the idea of pushing her down the stairs in her wheel chair when the bell rang for fifth period. He was grinning to himself as he went to go get Olive from History and take her to the library, because after this class period was when she was going to die. He didn't even look at Bowser when he entered the classroom and waited for Olive to get her stuff ready to go. He took her out to the hallway and pushed her to the library.

Bowser looked out of his classroom after them, he'd just had Waluigi in the class before Olive's and he'd noticed the dark intensions in his eyes. They seemed much worse now. Bowser figured if he didn't do something then Olive was going to be in big trouble. He was ready to chase after Waluigi and talk to him, but he remembered his next class filing in, waiting for him. He'd deal with Waluigi at lunch.

Rose took Olive from Waluigi at the library door and shooed him off. "I've got her now Waluigi, so get lost." She tried to sound like her normal self, though she was mostly relieved to have Olive with her again rather than with Waluigi.

Waluigi merely smirked at Rose. "Glad to be rid of her," he said and left the library to go think about revenge some more in Geography.

Olive looked up at Rose. "What's up with him?" she asked in a tired voice.

"It's nothing Olive, just being an ass as always." She pushed Olive away from the door, where Olive got up and walked with Rose over to their work table. She seemed a bit wobbly in her step.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Rose asked. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine." Olive said. She almost had stayed home sick that morning due to the virus that had been going around. It had finally reached her, but she didn't want to miss the library work days or any of her theater class, so she toughed it out and came to school.

"If you say so, but maybe after this, you should go to the nurse." Rose suggested.

"I can't. I don't want to get any more behind in Chemistry." Olive yawned. "I'm already struggling enough in that class as it is."

"Whatever Olive… I still say you should go to the nurse." Rose sighed.

"Well, you worry about yourself, and I'll worry about me." Olive lay her head on the table, waiting for Impa to let them begin. Rose watched Olive, with the slightest hint of concern, and if Olive were to have noticed it she would have written it off as concern for her health, but she was still unaware of the danger that she was in.

In math, Rose had tried to convince Wario again to talk to Waluigi, to keep him from doing anything to Olive, but he completely ignored her until Donkey Kong yelled at Rose to keep quiet and pay attention. She spent the rest of her time devising a way to get Wario out of his class now to talk to him. She actually came up with a rather clever plan. When Impa set her students loose to do their work, Rose went over to the check out desk and snuck one of the written hall passes off the desk and went over behind a bookshelf to fill out the pass information. She pulled a pass out of her backpack that she'd used the day she got sick and mimicked the handwriting of the nurse. She filled in Wario's name and that he was needed in the office immediately. Once she'd filled out the pass, she asked Impa if she could use the restroom.

Once out in the hallway, Rose made her way to Clairvoya's English class. She did her best to collect herself and keep a calm demeanor as she approached the classroom. She peeked in the window and saw Wario staring down at his text book with an annoyed expression. Rose took a deep breath and hoped that this would work and stepped into the classroom.

When the door opened Miss Clairvoya turned to Rose, stopping in mid sentence. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I have a note from the office," Rose said. Upon hearing Rose's voice, Wario glanced up. 'great' he thought 'three guesses who the note is for.'

"Wario, the principal needs to see you immediately." Clairvoya said. While there were mumbles in the classroom gossiping over what Wario might have done to get called to the principal, he got up and took the pass from Clairvoya and followed Rose out of the classroom.

When the two of them were far enough away from the classroom, Wario spoke up. "You went to the trouble to pull me out of class. What is it?"

"I know you told Waluigi." She said. She still wasn't accusing, she still sounded worried.

"So what if I did?" he said.

"I understand that your loyalty lies more with him than to me, but please… what is he going to do to Olive?" Rose pleaded.

Wario stared at her. "How should I know?" he asked.

"Is it going to be bad?" she asked, wringing her hands together.

"Probably." He said. "Probably something she won't recover from any time soon."

"You have to stop him!" Rose gasped "Please Wario! He'll listen to you! Please!"

"First, he doesn't listen to me. And second, even if he did, why should I stop him? Your little friend kept that little charade going for a month, driving him crazy. And…"

Rose cut Wario off. "I know! I know what she did! And I know she shouldn't have, but she's my best friend. She's like a sister to me. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'd do with myself. If she got hurt, her father would kill me. The only reason why he hasn't already is because we never told him she was hurt in the first place!" Rose was close to sobbing, but she refused to let herself cry in front of anyone, especially Wario. But even with her keeping her tears back well enough to keep from appearing like she might cry, her behavior was a side of her that Wario hadn't seen before.

"It's none of my business." Wario said after a moment. He heard Rose take in a sharp breath. He sighed "But, I'll talk to him."

Rose's face lit up. She threw her arms around Wario and held him tight. Wario, shocked by the affection, held Rose for a moment as she squeezed him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Yeah." He grunted. He'd find Waluigi after this class, hopefully before he got to Olive. He knew he literally planned to kill Olive, but he didn't know when his brother planned on doing so. But either way he had to at least say something. If Waluigi didn't listen to him, he really couldn't blame him, but if he did, then at least he'd make Rose happy. He stared at Rose as she hugged him, and wondered if Olive came out alright in the end if Rose would still be willing to openly hug him like this. He was actually quite surprised that she'd be willing to hug him even now, seeing as it was him who told Waluigi about Olive's condition. He then absently wondered how Rose had gotten a note from the principal to get him out of class. Without disturbing the red head he lifted the corridor pass and examined it.

"You forged this." He said.

Rose let go of him and stepped back. "Yeah? So what?" she replied. She sounded a little bit more like herself now. Wario was actually glad of that. As much as he enjoyed physical contact with Rose, he figured he wouldn't like her as much if she were to actually act like a princess and be incredibly emotional and weepy, not that she wept.

"Can you forge another one?" he asked.

"What for?" Rose scowled.

"To get my brother out in the hall." Wario replied. "I figure it's better to talk to him sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, good idea." Rose said. She took the pass from Wario and changed his name to his brother's name. Just as she was about to hand the pass back to Wario, they heard someone coming down the hallway. Wario quickly took the pass and ducked into the men's room. Rose was about to call Wario out when Professor Gadd approached her.

"Miss Thorngrove, what are you doing out of class?" he asked her.

"I had to use the restroom." She replied.

"Oh? According to your schedule, you are supposed to be in Ms. Impa's class now, yes?" Gadd said in a suspicious tone.

"Yes sir, that's correct." Rose confirmed.

"I see, well don't you think you're a bit far from the library where the rest of your class is?" Gadd asked. Rose couldn't think of a reply. "I think it's time you had a talk with the assistant principal, Miss Thorngrove." Gadd took Rose by the wrist and lead her down to the front office. Wario peeked out of the bathroom in time to see this and smirked at seeing such a tiny man drag Rose off.

When the coast was clear, Wario made his way down to the social studies hall to find Waluigi. Wario didn't bother to look into the classroom before entering like Rose did, rather he just entered and interrupted the entire class, immediately blurting out "I have a message for Waluigi." The teacher, Mr. Quill turned to Wario with an annoyed look, and Waluigi looked up and looked curiously at his brother. Wario handed the forged note to Mr. Quill.

Quill examined it then looked over to Waluigi "You're needed in the principal's office." He said. Waluigi got up from his desk to follow his brother when Quill spoke again. "Take your things, I imagine you won't return in time for class."

Waluigi took his bag and followed Wario out of the class. Once they were in the hall way, they headed for the nearest Men's room. "You forged a note to get me out of class?" Waluigi asked.

"Not me." Wario said, holding the door for his brother. "Rose did. She got caught too."

"Ah, so she's in the principal's office?" he smirked.

"Assistant principal" Wario corrected.

"So why'd she want me out of class so bad then?" Waluigi asked.

"She wanted me to talk to you." Wario said.

Waluigi sighed. "This better be pretty damn important." He rubbed his eyes and sighed again. "I'm gonna assume she knows that I know about Olive, right?"

"Yeah, she does." Wario admitted.

"Not surprising. So let me guess, she doesn't want me to hurt Olive, right?"

"Right." Wario nodded.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her." Waluigi stretched his arms out, which made his shoulders pop. "I'm gonna kill her."

"I know." Wario said. "About that."

"What?"

"You do realize if you kill her you'll go to prison, right?" Wario said

Waluigi paused. "So what? This place is prison enough."

"Quit fucking around Waluigi, I'm not gonna let my little brother go to prison. If you wanna get revenge on Olive, I'm all for it, but don't fucking KILL her!"

"What happened to 'I don't blame you' was that all just blowing smoke?" Waluigi growled.

"Well, last night I wanted her dead too, but since Rose…"

"Oh, so you're just trying to stay on ROSE'S good side then. Ah, okay, I get it. You finally get on her good side and now you'll do anything she asks. Right?"

"No." Wario said. "I'm saying this because you've gotten in enough trouble already. You really think that slave duty was bad?" Waluigi stared at his brother "Prison will be ten times worse. You'll be locked up with the worst of the worst, murderers, rapists, you name it they'll be there, and I don't want you in there with them."

"I bet I could take them." Waluigi smirked.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Wario asked. "You're just fine with smearing your record, landing yourself in prison because you're angry and a girl you beat up and you think you could beat up the guys in the joint?"

"That sounds like an interesting story now that you mention it." He was still smirking.

Wario sighed. "Okay, how 'bout I put it this way. YOU ARE SIXTEEN. You haven't grown up yet, you still have a lot to learn and a lot of shit to do before you do something stupid enough to get you arrested, and rest assured when that day comes I'll be right there with you! But you have a lot of stuff to do before you're locked up!"

"Oh yeah?" Waluigi leaned against the sinks and tilted his head back, still wearing that sick smirk. "Like what?"

Wario paused a moment. "Like … GETTING LAID!"

Waluigi jerked his head up, he looked shocked. He laughed nervously. "been there."

"Oh really?" Wario asked.

"Yep, waitress at that café we go to in Brooklyn sometimes." He said. He was lying. But he didn't want to seem uncool to Wario when it came to this subject.

"Fine, alright, I know you haven't done this yet. You and I need to get Apple a boyfriend so she'll leave us alone!" Wario yelled.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth." Waluigi laughed. "But I'm sure you could do that on your own, right?"

"God, you just don't listen do you?" Wario shook his head. "Just think about it okay? Oh, and another thing. You know before you're arrested, you'll have to answer to Apple."

That got Waluigi's attention. He turned and stared into the mirror, terrified of what would happen to him if he did kill Olive… what Apple would do to him. He shivered a little about it. "Think about it." Wario repeated and left the bathroom. Waluigi stood there looking at his reflection, the fear was clear on his face. But Olive had lied to him, that still hadn't changed. The fear faded from his face just then and the rage returned.

A moment later the bell rang and Waluigi headed over to the library to get Olive. This was it. It was now or never. Before he reached the cafeteria if Olive wasn't dead then he'd forever think of himself as a coward. The chatter of the halls seemed muffled in his ears. All the faces seemed blurred. Every face except one. When e reached the library, there she was, clear as day, sitting in her wheel chair, resting her chin on her hand, her eyes shut as if asleep. He went over to her and started to push the chair.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi, Waluigi." She mumbled. Waluigi grunted in reply and pushed her to the library exit. He waited until most of the crowd passed before he started to push her again. Instead of turning and heading towards the ramp to go down the five steps into the lunch room, he went right to the stairs. He looked at the crowd in there, this was how it was going to happen. He'd make her walk first. Olive looked up at Waluigi. "What are you doing?"

"Get up." Waluigi spat. "I know you can."

Olive blinked. "When did you…"

"GET UP!" he barked. She flinched at his yell, then slowly stood up. "Walk." He ordered. Olive just stood there again. Waluigi kicked the wheel chair down the stairs, getting the attention of those nearby. "Do it." He hissed.

Olive turned to the steps. She was so tired, she was really hoping that she could just use the wheel chair like she had been. The sickness was draining her strength, but none the less, she took a step forward. She dared not glance back at Waluigi.

He watched her as she moved towards the steps. She was on the top step, and about to descend. It wasn't too obvious that she had been walking for a month, in fact she was shaking a bit. But Waluigi figured that she was acting. She was in theater after all, and was good enough actresses to pass off as a boy for however brief a time.

Olive couldn't believe how tired she was, she didn't remember this virus effecting Rose as bad as this, but then again, Rose hadn't been faking an injury for a month. But she figured it would be sooner or later that Waluigi would find out so she decided to go along with this and walk for him she however regretted it when she took one step downward. She was overcome with dizziness and her legs gave out from underneath her. She tried to brace herself for the impact with the floor, and with a thud she landed not on the floor, but on Waluigi. She blinked and moved off of him as the cafeteria stared.

Waluigi had no idea why it happened, why he did what he just did. But in the last second, some form of humanity returned to him as he saw Olive falling. He'd reached out to catch her, but only managed to grab her wrist and ended up being pulled down with her, but he maneuvered to make sure he hit the floor rather than her. He had no idea why it happened, but it happened. He looked her in the face, her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling.

"You okay?" he asked. He put his hand on her forehead, she was burning up. "What the hell are you doing in school with a fever?" he asked.

"I didn't want to miss class." She replied.

Waluigi, still confused by his actions stood up and offered a hand to Olive. "Can you stand?" he asked. Olive took his hand and was pulled to her feet. Waluigi didn't pay any attention to the rest of the lunch room anymore. "Go to the nurse." He said.

"No, I'm fine." Olive insisted. "EEP!" before she could argue anymore, Waluigi lifted her off the floor. "

You're not fine and I'm not getting in trouble with Apple for you being stupid enough to be sick in school." That must have been it. The fear took over in him, the urge to not face Apple with murder had taken hold of him, and it made him think if Olive had gotten hurt at all that he'd still be in trouble. That had to be it. He saved Olive out of fear.

His lunch group stared over at the scene, Daisy shocked at what had happened. They saw Waluigi's anger turn abruptly into concern as he carried Olive off to the nurse's office. Daisy turned back to the group "Never thought I'd see the day where Waluigi cared about someone other than himself."

A moment later, Rose came to the table, she'd seen Olive's bent up wheel chair by the steps and had hurried over to find out what happened "Where's Olive?" she demanded.

"You just missed it, Rose." Mario said. "She was climbing down the stairs and nearly fainted, but Waluigi caught her."

"He did?" Rose asked.

"He did." Wario confirmed.

"It was actually pretty amazing, coming from him." Luigi said, sketching.

Rose stared back at the wheel chair. "amazing… yeah…" she said. She took her seat by Wario and continued to stare at the bent up wheel chair.

Late that night, Luigi was fighting to stay awake as he worked on his painting. There were several concept sketches surrounding him, and he still couldn't find one he liked. An hour earlier, Mario told him to go to bed, but he still sat, clawing at his mind for the perfect idea.

The front door opened, startling Luigi. "Sorry, Luigi, I didn't mean to scare you." Said a man who couldn't be anyone but Mario and Luigi's father.

"Oh, Hi dad. Home from work?" Luigi greeted his father.

"Yeah," he replied "they sent me home to get some sleep. Aren't you up a little late?" he asked.

"I can't go to bed yet Dad; I need to do this painting." Luigi sighed. "But nothing is good enough."

"Why not make something up?" Mr. Mario asked.

"I don't want to." Luigi said "But that might have to be what happens."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said. "How was school?"

"It was pretty good." Luigi said, again digging through his sketches. "Except Olive nearly fainted at lunch. Waluigi took her to the nurse." He said.

"I see. So she has what you and Mario had?" Mr. Mario asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be okay." Luigi shrugged.

"It'll probably clear up in a couple days." Mr. Mario assured. "but that case certainly is making its way around the block."

"Sure is." Luigi agreed.

"So does Waluigi know yet?" Mr. Mario asked, referring to Olive walking.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded.

"Well then, I guess that's good. I don't think it was very good of her to keep lying like that." Mr. Mario said.

"Same here." Luigi said, studying one sketch closely.

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night Luigi, try to get some sleep."

"Good night dad." Luigi replied. His father went to bed as Luigi continued to sit and study his sketches. Finally he threw all the sketches away and went to his canvas and started to paint.

* * *

**We've reached some kind of turning point it seems. So good news, Waluigi's not a murderer and Olive's not dead. Bad news... uuuuh.... it'll probably be another long glob of time before i update again because i'm too scatterbrained ^^' sorry. But I'm curious to see who might be able to guess what Mr. Mario's job is. I tried to give absolutely no hints at all, but i may have given one. :/ Please review!  
I should also put a disclaimer: every character except for Olive, Rose, Apple, and i guess Mr. Mario belong to Nintendo. Apple belongs to TitanDragonfire, and Olive, Rose, and Mr. Mario belong to ME!**


	12. The Painting

**For those of you who saw my message that i was quitting. This does not necesarally say that i'm not quitting, i just had already written about half of this and decided it needed to be finised. If i update this story again within the next couple of months, you'll know that i'm not really quitting. I just feel this story isn't really that great and isn't worth continuing. Feel free to give me feedback on your thoughts on the story, what you like, dislike, whatever. (Continued on bottom of page)**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Luigi turned in his painting. He managed to get it done and go to bed in time to get two hours of sleep, so he was tired all the next day. However he had managed to pick a topic, start and finish his painting all in one night. The strange thing was, nobody had seen Luigi's painting except Gore, his father, and Mario. But whenever Mario was asked about the painting, he wouldn't ever tell anyone what it was.

The truth was, Luigi was embarrassed by his painting. Not because it was bad, but because what he painted might offend certain people who were to see it, so he had asked Gore not to hang it in the hallway with the other paintings. But other than his fear of offending people, Luigi was quite proud of how it came out. The characters were recognizable, the colors were used well and the scene had just the right emotions in it to prove that it was love, but definitely a secret. When he showed it to his father and brother, they were both slightly surprised at the topic he'd shown, but Mario understood why he picked what he did.

Luigi had never felt better about anything he'd ever done for that class, even if it did hold dangers if it ever were to see daylight. He had gone to the art room first thing in the morning before he headed to history to give the painting to Gore. He stood and waited for Gore to examine the painting, he held his breath for what seemed like forever when Gore finally said to him "This is an excellent painting Luigi, very good, especially considering how quickly you managed to do it. I realize that it took you a long time to choose such a topic, but I'm sure this could have been even better if you had found this subject sooner." He had smiled at Luigi and placed the painting on the top shelf behind his desk, flat so that – to fulfill Luigi's wishes – nobody would be able to see it.

Even though it had been nearly a month since the painting had been turned in, it still didn't leave the minds of Luigi's friends, because he'd made a big deal about it to all of them at some point. Now most everyone was frustrated that he'd finished it and now wasn't speaking of it. Everyone was curious to see what his painting was. Daisy asked him when he got it back to show it to her. Luigi said that he might, but didn't actually promise anything to her. Rose had asked him if the reason why he hadn't shown it to anybody was because he'd received a poor grade on it. Luigi had assured Rose that he'd received an A on the painting and that Gore absolutely loved it, so why he wouldn't show anybody was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Waluigi was actually quite curious to see what Luigi had painted, though he never once asked him about it. He figured if Luigi didn't want to say, he'd just go find it himself, but every time he passed through the art hall way he was disappointed to see that none of the projects had even been hung yet. He would then get irritated that he'd gone out of his way to go down that hallway since he no longer had to take Olive to her theater class. Waluigi was being surprisingly patient about seeing Luigi's painting. So patient in fact that nobody even had any clue he had a desire to see it. The only person he'd made a comment to about Luigi's painting was Apple, but it only came up in conversation once.

Apple had said "I heard Luigi managed to finish his painting on time." And Waluigi had replied "I wonder what it's of." And before they could discuss it any further, Wario said "Who wants to go get pizza for dinner?" So the discussion of the mystery painting was avoided.

Luigi was actually rather pleased that his friends were all so curious about his painting, even if he was never going to show it to them. And he was especially happy that the subject he picked still seemed to be a secret. Gore was quite surprised by the topic he'd picked, but after Luigi explained it to him, he agreed that Luigi had truly found a secret love. He sometimes wondered if anyone else in his group noticed the love he saw, or if they were as ignorant as the rest of the school. But when he made the painting it was quite obvious. The two in the painting spent a lot of time together, and had grown to know each other rather well. He smiled to himself as he thought of this. He was sitting in his science class as Gadd talked about different chemical gasses and Apple wrote their compositions on the board. He was watching Apple and smiled and wondered if she knew what he knew.

The time had gotten away from Gadd and the bell rang and all of his students hurried to pack up their books "Remember class" he called over the ruckus "the questions on page two forty one are due at the start of class tomorrow." Luigi put his book in his bag and hoist the bag on his shoulder. He had one foot out the door when Apple called his name.

He turned abruptly to the ginger girl and smiled "Do you need something, Miss Wario?" He'd always been good about calling his superiors by their proper title… unless of course he didn't like them.

Apple returned Luigi's smile and said "I heard somebody has a birthday coming up."

Luigi chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, on the sixteenth." He said "Isn't your brother's coming up as well?" he asked.

"November 29th" Apple nodded. "You two are growing up so fast. I can't believe you're already gonna be seventeen."

"I guess time flies." Luigi shrugged. His smile had faded as he added "And yet I'm still a sophomore."

Apple had heard about Luigi being held back when he was little and her face fell as she saw how it upset Luigi, but she grinned again. "But you'll be a senior next year if you make good enough grades. And you're doing so well in this class, and you say your painting got a high grade." She encouraged him, but she let slip "I still want to see it you know."

Luigi groaned "I know everybody wants to see it!" he said "I just don't want to show it to anybody! Is that so hard to understand?"

"I'm sorry Luigi" Apple shrank back a bit. "I'm just curious is all. You made such a big deal about this silly 'secret love' painting that we all just wanna know who this secret love you found is."

Luigi sighed. "Well I'm sorry if this offends, but I'm not willing to show anyone except Mario. I won't show Daisy, I won't show Peach, I won't show Rose or Olive and I won't show you or your brothers. I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

"That offensive?" Apple asked as he started to walk away.

"Maybe." Luigi replied. "I just want to be careful."

Waluigi was getting frustrated. He had gone to the art hall way again before third period to see if any of the stupid love paintings were up, but of course, they were not. He almost was going to ask Van Gore when the paintings were going to be put up, but decided against that since he wasn't one of Gore's students. But he decided that one way or another he was going to see Luigi's painting even if he had to break Luigi's arm to do so.

Down in the art room as Gore taught his class, he had one of his seniors, one of the many people who took the title "shy guy" hang up the paintings from the secret love assignment in the hall way during third period. Shy guy took the many boxes of paintings out to the hall way along with a step ladder and began hanging the paintings. He picked one up and looked at it.

"Really? That's just wrong." He said as he looked at one girl's painting. The signature in the corner was for one of his Birdo friends who referred to herself as BD. "BD, Inigo and Fezzik are NOT gay!" he huffed as he hung the painting of the two men.

He lifted another one of Juliet and Mercutio. "I could understand this one…" he said as he hung it up. He went through several more, some he didn't understand… like of sharks and dolphins. He wasn't quite sure that went with the topic at all. He picked up one that resembled Rose and Olive. "Heh, I'd bet Wario paid someone off to paint this." He flipped it over. Gore's notes said "How much did that Wario boy pay you?" Shy guy laughed as he hung up the two ladies. He grabbed another painting from the box and looked at it.

He had to pause at his job to admire this one. It was better than any of the paintings he'd hung up so far. It was absolutely beautiful, but there was one thing he didn't get. There was no love between the subjects that he was aware of, yet this painting suggested not only by the assignment, but by the art itself that there indeed was. He looked for the signature of the artist and in green scribe in the bottom right corner he found it. "Ah ha." He said to himself. "Not surprising at all. Luigi always has great art work." He hung up the painting along with the others.

As Olive sat in her government class, she couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen today. What was strange was, she had no idea why. She just had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Maybe this feeling came from everything seeming to go right in the past few weeks and it was about time for something to go terribly wrong.

She found herself thinking back to the day she fell down the stairs. She still thought it was so strange that Waluigi had caught her, or rather, put himself between her and the floor. She was certain that she would have been fine if she had hit the floor, but just the fact that he'd tried to keep her out of harm's way made her wonder if maybe Waluigi wasn't such a jerk after all. But then again, maybe he still was trying to be a jerk, and that's why she felt something bad was going to happen. But the more she worried, the more she thought about the conversation they had that day.

_Olive trembled as she sat up, wondering why she had a softer landing than a tile floor and was shocked to find that she was on Waluigi. She trembled from her sickness, or maybe fear, and her face felt hotter than it had all day, and that's saying something. He was staring right at her, but he didn't look angry. He looked more concerned, which only frightened her more._

_As they both sat up, Waluigi was the first to speak "You okay?" he asked. He put his hand to her forehead. It felt cold as ice. He grimaced and said "What the hell are you doing in school with a fever?"_

_Still terrified, Olive couldn't think of anything to say except "I didn't want to miss class."_

_He stood up and Olive thought he was going to ridicule her, but instead he offered her his hand "Can you stand?"he asked her, and once she was on her feet he said "Go to the nurse."_

_Olive didn't want to go to the nurse, she needed to go to class. "No, I'm fine." She said, and squeaked with a high pitched "EEP!" as Waluigi picked her up off the ground in a swift motion._

"_You're not fine." He said. "And I'm not getting in trouble with Apple for you being stupid enough to be sick in school." He carried her back up the stairs and down the hall towards the nurse's office._

"_But, I really need to go to chemistry… I'm already falling behind as it is." Olive replied._

"_I'll give you the notes." Waluigi said. "Besides, in your condition you'd probably fall asleep in it anyway, even with Gadd blowing everything up."_

_Olive couldn't help but smile at this. It was funny, but it was sadly true. "You'd really give me the notes?" she asked._

"_Might as well." Waluigi said. "I've heard you don't do well in the class through Apple. She probably thinks if I help you, you'd do better."_

"_You'd help me?" Olive asked._

"_No." Waluigi said. "I'd only give you the notes for this class. And that's just because you're sick." He entered the nurse's office and lay her down on one of the beds and was about to leave, but Olive had wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "What do you want?" he snapped._

"_Don't go." She looked so sad._

"_I'll send Rose back." Waluigi promised. He meant it too, he'd send Rose to her, for some reason he didn't like that sad look._

"_No, please. Don't go." Olive said again. "I want to ask you something."_

_Waluigi turned back to her and sat down in a nearby chair. He wondered for a moment where the nurse was, but saw her in a back room with another student who was having nausea and was throwing up very often. "What do you want to know?" he asked._

"_Why did you try to catch me?" she asked._

_He sighed. He'd just reasoned with himself that he didn't want to get in more trouble with Apple, and he was certain that theory was correct. "If you'd gotten hurt, then Apple would've killed me." He said._

"_Oh." Olive sighed, she glanced down at her feet, then looked back at Waluigi. "Is that the only reason?"_

"_Yes." Waluigi said flatly._

"_I guess that makes sense." Olive sighed. They sat in silence for another moment, or at least as silent as it can get with the sounds of people vomiting in another room, but finally Olive spoke up again. "I'm sorry, Waluigi."_

"_For what?" he asked. "I'm the one who beat the shit out of you. I'm the one who should be sorry." _Not that I am. _He thought to himself._

"_For lying to you about being hurt. I assume Apple told you?" Olive asked._

_Waluigi blinked. Apple knew? "No, Wario told me. He saw you walking yesterday."_

"_Oh." Olive sighed. "I see. I'm actually quite surprised you're handling it so well… If I were you I'd have wanted to kill me."_

_Waluigi sighed. He debated whether or not to tell her that he was in fact planning on killing her, but decided against it. "Never crossed my mind." He lied._

"_Waluigi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you think once I'm not sick anymore, we might be able to start over, and maybe be friends?" Olive asked. She sounded sincere, but there was too much between them just to erase it all._

"_No." Waluigi said flatly. He saw Olive's face fall, clearly disappointed in his response. "I don't think we could be friends after all that's happened since the school year started." The look of sadness was back. He hated that look almost as much as he hated the girl. "But I suppose we don't have to be enemies anymore."_

_Olive looked up at him, there was light in those dusty green eyes of hers as she smiled at him. "Alright." She said. "Not enemies then." She held out her hand to shake his, but he didn't take it._

As the school day drew closer to an end, Olive grew relieved that nothing bad had happened. It was now the passing period between sixth and seventh, and everyone was heading for gym class.

Waluigi took a detour on his way to the locker rooms, just in case the paintings were put up and was pleased to see that there was some new art on the walls, and he stopped to admire. He laughed when he spotted the painting of Fezzik and Inigo. "The movie made them so much straighter." He chuckled as he scanned the art. "Oh, very nice." He said as he came across a painting of the music teacher Melody Pianissima and Van Gore. He was sure that Gore got more than a kick out of that one. One painting caught his eye suddenly.

Two dragons circling each other in a fiery dance, one much larger than the other, clearly the male. The male had a spiked bracelet around its wrist while the female had a belt around her waist that he could have sworn had bob-ombs in it. He was almost certain that dragon was supposed to represent his sister. But who did the other dragon represent? He studied it more closely and tried to guess who the Male dragon was, and after several seconds he finally decided that maybe it was Bowser. He was a little bothered by this, because if Apple had a thing for Bowser, then it would be high school all over again for her. He looked at the corner signature to see who did the painting.

"Princess Zelda, huh?" he smiled to himself as he stepped back to look at the other paintings. That was when it struck his attention. A painting done in mostly purple and black. There was a silhouette of a boy and a girl kissing passionately, the boy done in purple, and the girl done in black. Throughout the painting there was clear depictions of the hatred between the boy and the girl, mostly from the boy's end. But one depiction from the girl's end was holding the boy on a tight leash as he suffocated from the collar around his neck. The clearest depiction of hatred from the boy was of what seemed to be the girl face down on the ground and the boy beating her. But what clearly struck his attention was just over the part of the silhouette of the lips was a faint image of the boy and the girl in an embrace, where they so clearly belonged to one another, no matter how wrong they were for each other. Each depiction within the silhouette was faded into the painting so they did not stick out, but they looked more like etchings in black and purple stone, rather than acrylic paint. Everything went together, everything made sense. Everything except for the fact that someone thought that Waluigi Wario was in love with Olive Vinefield.

He glared angrily at the painting and suddenly all the hatred towards Olive that he'd bottled away for the past three weeks came to the surface again, yet rather than being directed towards Olive, it was directed at the artist of this horrid painting. All of Waluigi's anger was directed at Luigi.

He heard a gasp from the end of the hall way and turned quickly to see Luigi standing there, shocked. He kept glancing back and forth between Waluigi and his painting, and in a flash he dropped his backpack and ran for it.

Waluigi wasted no time in pursuing Luigi in chase. He was much faster than the younger Mario brother and would have caught him easily if it weren't for the mass crowds in the halls. Somehow Luigi was good at dodging people, maybe this was more because Waluigi was running in a rage, while Luigi was running to avoid getting hurt. But in the end it would be useless.

Within a short moment, Waluigi had caught Luigi, right outside the locker rooms, and without a word started to attack him with all the pent up rage. He punched him in the face and grabbed a fist full of his hair and slammed his head against a wall. He was about to do it again, but Luigi put his hands up to catch himself and threw his leg out behind him and managed to kick Waluigi in the shin hard enough to knock him down. But before Luigi could even think about whether or not to flee again or fight with him, Waluigi grabbed Luigi's ankle and pulled him to the ground and held him down with his knee as he brought back his fist and let it fly forward and connect with Luigi's jaw.

But Luigi was stronger than he seemed and managed to shove Waluigi off of him and into a wall. He tried to hold him there but Waluigi thrashed hard and got free. Again Luigi was quicker than Waluigi expected, and Luigi grabbed Waluigi by the face and pushed him back against the wall, but this time against the window, and smashed Waluigi's head against it. Waluigi fell to the ground, and Luigi was about to back off, when Waluigi suddenly jumped up at the sound of the locker room door opening. At that, he grabbed Luigi by his shirt and stuck his neck in the door and tried to slam it on his neck.

Luigi managed to move his shoulder in the way of the door so that it got the bulk of the damage and Waluigi was about to try and slam him in the door again but for some reason he didn't. At the same moment Waluigi was about to slam the door again, someone grabbed him from behind.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled and jerked his arm back, smashing his elbow into his holder's nose. Wario fell to his knees and held his face, as he glared up at his younger brother who seemed not to have even noticed, but before Waluigi and Luigi could attack each other again, they were both lifted from the ground by none other than Donkey Kong himself.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he demanded. They both glanced around. They'd been unaware of the crowd that had gathered to the shouts of "Why the fuck did you paint that" from Waluigi and "Leave me alone you soulless prick!" from Luigi. They hadn't even realized they'd been shouting at each other the entire time as they knocked each other senseless.

There was a vast amount of students in the hall and a couple of teachers were showing up now that DK had stopped the fight. Luigi glanced and saw Mario standing nearby, clearly shocked at what he'd seen. He caught his own reflection in the non shattered window pane and saw that his face was already bruising and his mouth was bleeding, but somehow he figured that's not what had Mario so shocked. Luigi glanced over at Waluigi. He didn't look much better. Bruises, bleeding cut on his face, his scalp was bleeding from where he'd hit the window, and there might have been a few shards of glass still lodged in his head. But Waluigi wasn't paying attention to his own pain or his own reflection. He glanced down at Wario.

Wario was still holding his nose, and was on his knee as he glared up at Waluigi, who was clearly shocked and sorry that he'd hurt his brother. Rose was next to him, an arm around Wario's shoulder as his nose bled. Wario was obviously so angry at Waluigi for striking him in the face, even if it was only by mistake. Wario opened his mouth to say something, but his nose bled too much, that blood got into his mouth and he had to spit it out.

Down the hall, both Bowser and Apple were hurrying to see what had happened, and Apple was shocked to see her youngest brother was again getting into fights at school. Bowser stepped around the students as DK lowered Luigi and Waluigi. "Everything under control here, DK?" Bowser asked.

"Take these two to the office immediately." DK said to Bowser, who nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Wario.

"Miss Thornegrove, can you take Mr. Wario to the nurse?" Bowser asked.

Rose looked up at Bowser and to DK, who gave her a 'you're excused' nod, then helped Wario to his feet. "C'mon, let's get out of here." She mumbled to him. Wario only grunted in response. The two of them walked off, passing Olive who had the most distressed look on her face.

Bowser took Luigi by the shoulder and shoved him out of the crowd and down the hall, Apple did the same with Waluigi. As they also passed Olive, Waluigi glanced over at her, trying to glare, but she had the same sad look on her face that she did that day in the nurse's office. He clenched his teeth and looked away from her.

The crowd stared after them, with stunned awe of all the fighting and how much blood was drawn. There were so many smears on the floor it was hard to tell who left each smear. The smaller drips on the floor were obviously from Wario but the other smears from Waluigi and Luigi were impossible to distinguish between the two.

"Don't you all have class?" Donkey Kong barked, and quickly everyone dispersed, everyone except Donkey Kong and Mario.

Mario was staring down the hall at where his brother was on his way to the principal. This could very well hinder his chances to move up a grade. Damn that Waluigi for attacking him. But he heard Waluigi yelling about a painting. He thought about how Luigi had to make sure that Waluigi never saw the painting, and he understood why. And he knew that Gore had promised Luigi it wouldn't be hung up, so how in the world did Waluigi see it?

Mario looked up at Donkey Kong. "Sir, may I go talk to Mr. Gore for a moment. I think there's been a horrible misunderstanding."

"Something horrible has happened alright Mario, whether it's a misunderstanding or not. Go ahead." Donkey Kong replied.

Mario thanked him and went over to the art hall way and studied the walls, sure enough Luigi's painting was there, on the second row from the top, third from the right. He reached up and took it off the wall and went into Mr. Gore's classroom. His students were all quietly working right now as Mario made his way to Gore's desk.

Gore looked up at Mario, and studied him for a second. "You must be Luigi's brother" he said finally with a smile. "Mario, right? What can I do for you?"

"You promised Luigi you wouldn't hang his painting." Mario said handing it to Gore.

"Oh my." Gore said taking the painting from Mario. "you're absolutely right, thank you for taking that down for me. Who knows what would have happened if…"

"If Waluigi were to see it?" Mario finished for him. He wasn't sure if Gore had ever met Waluigi but everyone in the school had at least heard of him. Last year he was nothing but a wall flower, but this year he was kind of like a bad stench that wouldn't go away. No that was too harsh. He was more like an itch that only got worse the more you scratched it. He would only get more frustrated the more people pushed him, and therefore his behavior would only get worse. But Mario knew why Luigi made this painting. He could see what Luigi saw, but it all died today. It all died with that fight. It all died when "Waluigi did see the painting, sir." Mario said.

"He did?" Gore said, he seemed a little panicked. "oh no, is Luigi alright?"

"He's in the principal's office, sir. He and Waluigi got in a fight… they might suspend him sir" Mario said. Gore knew of Luigi's situation, how he was desperate to advance a grade level and graduate on time. Gore blinked and took the painting.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Gore said.

In the locker room, Olive sat on a bench with Daisy and Peach. The cousins seemed so devastated over the fight that occurred and Peach was trying to comfort them.

"I just knew something bad was going to happen today." Olive muttered.

"Hush Olive, you can't've known for sure." Peach said.

"But things had been going so well, it was only a matter of time before they went bad." She said.

"She has a point Peach. It was like the calm before the storm." Daisy sobbed. "I hope Luigi's okay. That bastard Waluigi better get expelled for this."

Peach sighed. "I'm sure that he'll be punished for his actions, Daisy, it's Luigi we need to worry about. He could just as well be suspended for fighting back." Peach pointed out. "Then he won't graduate on time and…"

"Maybe I don't want him to graduate on time! Maybe I want him to be in my grade! Maybe I don't want you all to leave me alone for an entire year!" Daisy shouted. "But no! Luigi wants to get back up to his grade level, Olive skipped a grade, and everyone else is just OLDER!"

Olive glanced at Daisy. "You… could've skipped too, My father told me so. He told me your father wanted you to, but you decided not to." She said quietly.

"That's because Luigi was in my grade." Daisy hissed. "I hope he gets his early graduating screwed up."

"Daisy, you don't mean that." Peach said as she hugged her dearest friend. "And even if he does still graduate on time, he'll still be here for you. So will I, and so will Mario, and Rose."

"And me," Olive said with a small smile.

"See Daisy?" Peach said "You have nothing to worry about."

Daisy smiled a little "Nothing except that giant ape we call a gym teacher."

The three girls were quiet for a moment, but Peach let out a giggle, and in seconds all three were in stitches at Daisy's joke.

In Principal Toadsworth's office, Bowser and Apple guarded the door as Waluigi and Luigi sat in front of Toadsworth's desk. Though an elder of the mushroom kingdom, Toadsworth was still greatly respected among many and even was a good friend to the king. Luigi fidgeted a bit in front of them as he lectured the both of them on how fighting was strictly against any sort of honor code in the school.

"I'm very surprised at you both, especially you Luigi." Toadsworth said. "Very surprised and very disappointed. I'll have no choice but to suspend you both."

Luigi looked up at Toadsworth, with a heartbroken look upon his face. This definitely was going to keep him from being a senior next year. "But sir," Luigi tried to argue.

"No buts, Luigi. You had no business fighting in the hallways."

"It was self defense sir!" Luigi choked.

Before Toadsworth could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Toadsworth called.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, sir." Van Gore let himself into the office and moved between Apple and Bowser. "It's very important regarding these two boys."

Toadsworth looked at the boys, then glanced up at Bowser and Apple. "could one of you wait with the boys outside for a moment?"

"I will." Apple said as she held the door open for Luigi and her brother. When they were all out of the office Apple turned to Waluigi. "What in the world were you thinking?" she hissed.

Waluigi didn't answer and just glared at the ground. Luigi looked at him and couldn't help but defend him. "It's my fault, Apple. He saw my painting." Both Apple and Waluigi turned to him with questioning gazes. "I shouldn't have painted it I really shouldn't have, and I'm sorry Waluigi, I should've kept your feelings in mind. But you weren't supposed to ever see it."

This only made Waluigi feel worse. Again people were apologizing to him when he was the cause of whatever problems had occurred. "I guess I over reacted." Waluigi said. "Sorry."

Apple looked at the both of them, bruised, beaten and bloody. Yet they still managed to get along in a small way in the end. It was absolutely amazing. She waited with them until Gore, Bowser and Toadsworth exited the office. Gore had a grim look on his face, Bowser looked angry, and Toadsworth looked as kind as ever.

"You boys are in luck." Toadsworth said. "Thanks to Mr. Gore, I've decided that I'm not going to suspend either of you, even though you so clearly deserve it." That made the boys feel even more ashamed. "But you will not go unpunished. Mr. Koopa will be in charge of your punishment, and he will be in contact with you about it. Now I think you both need to get cleaned up and if there's time before the final bell rings, back to class."

"Yes sir." Both boys said at once. Both so relieved they'd gotten off the hook so easily.

In the nurse's office Rose sat with Wario as the nurse examined, cleaned and did her best to treat Wario's bloody nose.

"I'm afraid it's broken, young man." The nurse said. "How did this happen again?"

"He was trying to stop a fight, ma'am." Rose said.

"I got elbowed in the face." Wario confirmed. He gently held a tissue to his nose so to not injure it any more.

"Well, let me call your parents…" the nurse started to say, but Wario cut in.

"My legal guardian is my sister, she's in the office with the two boys who were fighting. She knows I'm here, she'll come for me when she can." Wario explained.

"Well alright then" the nurse said. "You may wait in here for her if you like. But you young lady should head back to class."

"My teacher excused me to escort him, Ma'am. I'm supposed to stay with him." Rose said. It was such a weak statement, yet somehow it worked. The nurse let her stay, and she went back to her desk in the back room.

"What a day." Wario mumbled, taking the tissue away from his face.

"I'll say." Rose said. She got a clean tissue and dabbed away the blood that had dripped onto his chin. "Does it hurt terribly?"

"I'll live." Wario sighed.

"You seem upset. Is it because she mentioned your parents?" Rose asked.

"No, it's not that." Wario assured her.

"Is it because Waluigi broke your nose?" She questioned.

"Not so much that Waluigi broke my nose such as that my nose got broken in general. Can I see that mirror?" he pointed to the hand held mirror on the counter.

Rose handed him the mirror and he looked at his nose. It was crooked and bruised and just a horrible thing to look at. He groaned and put the mirror down. "My face is ruined." He said.

"Is not." Rose said. "You look the same as always."

"Gee thanks." Wario said, taking it as an insult.

"I meant that as a good thing, Wario." Rose said. "It kind of says 'tough guy' Y'know?"

"More like 'guy who gets elbowed in the nose by his little brother while trying to stop a fight." Wario said. "And it's all because of some damn painting."

Rose sighed crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet it was Luigi's paining." She said. "must have been something really insulting to set Wally off like that."

"Don't call him Wally," Wario said. "he hates that."

"I know." Rose said. "that's why I call him that."

"You're evil, you know this right?" Wario smirked.

"I do." She grinned.

Wario looked at his reflection again. "Stupid painting…" he sighed. "It caused me to get my nose broken, ruined my face."

"I'm telling you Wario, your face isn't ruined." She smiled.

"Oh, really? Tell me then, what girl would want me now that I look like this?" he snapped.

Rose stood up and faced Wario. "I know one girl for sure." She said. She wasn't smiling, her eyes were serious, her voice sincere.

"You – you do?" Wario stammered.

"I do." She said. "Funny thing is, she didn't even like you for a long long time. And now suddenly you've become very important to her. Not sure how or why, but you have, Wario."

"Rose, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Wario asked.

"I know another way I can put it that'll make it clearer." She said. She took a step closer to Wario and leaned forward, and kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss, but it was ended too soon as Wario shouted in pain and held his nose. Rose smiled "I guess we'll have to wait for that to heal huh?"

"Yeah…" Wario smiled. "That damn painting."

* * *

**As I said before, this might be the last chapter i'm writing due to lack of interest on my part. But feel free to give me feedback on what you like or dislike about this story and i might continue it. Also if you have any questions, feel free to ask them and i'll answer them via Video on youtube. I'll put a link to my youtube profile on my main page.**


	13. Odd Punishment

**It's been a while I know. But if you'd like to know why, then read what I have written at the end of the chapter...  
**

* * *

November was about half way passed, and Luigi had had his birthday. He didn't have a party due to the fact that he'd gotten in a fight with Waluigi. He was still allowed a party; he just didn't want to have one after that. He and Waluigi still had yet to be punished for their fight and they were growing anxious to know what Bowser was going to make them do. What worried them even more is that Bowser never seemed angry at them, he was just the same as always, and didn't treat them any different, so they wondered if they'd gotten off the hook, or if he was going to surprise them with the worst punishment of their lives.

Both of them were still bruised from the fight, but their cuts had scabbed over and they were healing rather well. Luigi was healing faster than Waluigi, but other than his sickness when he was younger, Luigi had always been a quick healer, but the both of them still had clear wounds from their fight.

Luigi's painting had been taken down, and stored in Gore's classroom until he was going to hand them back. It had been up for only a day, and Waluigi was the only one who had seen it, which was of course who Luigi absolutely did not want to see his painting. But ever since he'd seen it some things changed. First of all, Waluigi no longer asked Luigi about any of his art projects, and he never went down the art hall anymore. Luigi stopped talking about his assignments to his friends and kept discussion about his art strictly between himself and Mario.

But there were two main things that had happened since the fight. First of all was Waluigi had stopped talking to Olive completely. Any time she said anything to him, he would pretend he didn't hear it and continue working. He did his best to avoid her as well. He'd gotten used to sitting with everyone else at lunch, and that didn't change, but now he sat on the other end of the table in the seat furthest away from Olive. She seemed to take notice in this change, and was actually a little hurt by it. She thought that maybe they could stop hating each other now, but for some reason unknown to her, Waluigi seemed to hate her more than ever. He wouldn't even look at her. If they hadn't had spent that month together while she was faking injury she was certain that she'd forget what his voice sounded like, but she'd grown accustomed to it, and now not hearing it was a strange change for her.

Nobody else seemed to pick up on this change, and this was mainly because of the second thing that happened since the fight. Rose and Wario were now dating. They were an odd couple to be sure. They weren't sweet and caring like Mario and Peach, and they weren't exactly peppy like Luigi and Daisy. They were more like two destructive forces working together to create a beautiful chaos that might be considered love. It was clear that they were very passionate for each other and that Wario's "flirting" had done its wonders. They didn't seem to notice anyone else around them, but when someone talked to them when they were in the middle of discussion, they'd turn abruptly to the person and that was all it took, their look that said "Can't you see we don't give a shit about you?" was enough to drive armies away.

Wario's nose had healed up, but it still was crooked and disfigured. He still thought it ruined his face, but Rose did her best to convince him otherwise. Between classes the two of them were often caught kissing each other outside their classes, and had more than once been threatened a demerit for PDA. But they didn't care, they were some form of happy and they were going to stay that way.

Apple was very happy that Wario had finally gotten Rose to like him, and even happier that they were now a couple. She was concerned for Waluigi though, and wondered why he seemed less than interested in every girl in the school. He still seemed to isolate himself from everyone else. The only ones he used to talk to before he got in that fight were Luigi and Olive, but now he just seemed quiet. She wondered why so often, but mostly wrote it off as concern for what Bowser was planning to do to him and Luigi. She decided it was about time she figured out what this punishment was going to be.

It was Thursday morning and she was making her way down to Bowser's classroom before school started. She knocked on Bowser's door lightly, and heard a "Come in" from the other side. She entered the classroom to find Bowser writing an outline to today's lesson on the white board.

Bowser looked at Apple when she entered and grinned at her before turning back to the board "What's up, Apple?" he asked. They'd long since dropped the formal questions of "What can I do for you?"

"It's been almost two weeks." Apple said.

"Since what?" Bowser asked. He knew exactly what Apple was talking about, but he liked to play this little game with her.

"Since you were given the assignment to punish Luigi and my brother." She said.

"I'm still working on it." Bowser said.

"It's driving them crazy!" Apple argued.

Bowser smirked, but Apple couldn't see since his back was turned. "Is it really?" he asked.

"It is, they're so concerned, Wally's practically stopped talking to everyone." Apple said. "So could you hurry up and punish them so they can get it over with?"

Bowser chuckled and turned to Apple. "You're a funny little girl, you know that, right?" he set down his marker and approached Apple, who took a step back. "So eager to have your little brother punished by me. Why I bet you wish you were in his place, yes?"

Apple shoved Bowser and took another step back. "What the hell Bowser? What's that supposed to mean?"

Bowser roared with laughter. "Nothing, Apple, it's nothing. I was just kidding." He playfully nudged her shoulder "If you must know, I was going to take care of the situation tomorrow. So you can stop worrying Apple."

"Good." Apple crossed her arms, not amused. "At least now they won't have to worry about it anymore."

Bowser nodded. "Just do me one favor, Apple."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell them anything." Bowser said firmly.

"I don't know anything." Apple pointed out.

"You know I plan on carrying out there sentence tomorrow, but I'd like you to not tell them that." Bowser grinned. "Let them worry another day."

Apple glared at Bowser, absolutely furious that he'd want to torture them with this even longer, but she gave him her word that she wouldn't tell them what little she knew of what he was planning and left to Gadd's classroom to teach.

The rest of the day was very uneventful as the day went by. There was nothing unusual, no explosions in the classroom. No fights in the halls, and no chaos among Apple's regular group of teens. In fact there hadn't been chaos since the fight broke out between Wally and Luigi. She thought this was partly because Wally didn't want to get in more trouble, but more because Rose and Wario, the main source of chaos in the group, were now together and not causing as much trouble for each other.

Apple pondered for a moment about Rose. She didn't really know the girl and wondered if she was really right for her brother. In fact she didn't really know any of the girls in that group. Not even Olive whom she'd ordered her brother to serve for a month. She felt as though she needed to get to know these four girls better. Especially Rose.

In fact, based on Rose's attitude and behavior, she wondered how Rose might fair in a fight. She never dared bring it up in conversation with her, or even with Wario, but she was damn curios for some reason. After all, out of the four girls, Rose seemed to be the toughest of them. She never took crap from anyone and where Peach and Olive were basically wads of cookie dough, Rose seemed to be carved out of wood, but Apple figured she'd never have a chance to learn more about Rose. So she tried to let her curiosity for her brother's love interest die with little to no success.

Apple packed her belongings and said goodbye to Gadd and left the classroom. She passed by Bowser's classroom to say a quick goodbye to him as well, but he wasn't there. Feeling slightly disappointed from not seeing him, she headed outside to meet her brothers.

"Hey there, Apple."

Apple looked over her shoulder to see Mario smiling at her. He waved with one hand as his other was locked with Peach's.

"Hey you two, how are you?" Apple returned the smile.

"We're alright," Peach said "How are you?"

Apple shrugged. "Have either of you seen my brothers?"

"Well," Mario looked past Apple, "Wario's over there, getting way too touchy-feely with Rose."

Peach cringed as Apple turned around to yell at them to stop, but Daisy who was sitting on a nearby bench beat her to it. "HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO! Or need I remind YOU, Wario, You're an adult, while Rose is still technically a minor. And if you do anything to her you can and most likely WILL go to prison?"

Apple choked back an astonished laugh.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled. "We don't need to talk like that."

"Well it's true!" Daisy argued.

"And so it is," Rose said, her voice was already oozing sarcasm. "Oh my, what am I to do? I'm dating an adult while I'm just a minor!"

"Well, You could just say fuck it and keep dating me." Wario shrugged.

"That'll work!" Rose wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

Daisy groaned while Apple and Peach giggled.

"Has anyone seen Olive?" Mario asked.

"I think she and Yoshi were heading to the library real quick to use the copy machine." Daisy said.

"If she's copying his chemistry notes, she'd better do it again by hand." Apple said. "She seriously needs all the help she can get in that class."

"That bad?" Peach asked.

"Uh huh." Apple nodded. "Hey Wario, where's your brother?"

Wario glared at Apple. "Can't you see I'm busy over here?"

"Oh, so you're too busy with your new girlfriend to know where your little brother is?" Apple snapped.

"Yes, yes I am." Wario grinned.

Rose sighed "He and Luigi are in the cafeteria discussing their punishment with Mr. Koopa."

"Oh?" Apple was surprised, since Bowser said he wasn't going to do anything about it until tomorrow.

Just then Olive exited the building with Yoshi. She gave him a quick hug before they went their separate ways and hurried over to join the rest of the group. "Hi guys, ready to get going?"

"Not yet, Luigi isn't here yet." Mario said. Apple wasn't too surprised that Mario didn't mention Waluigi, but it still bothered her that he wasn't considered part of their group.

"Oh, will he be here soon?" Olive asked?

"You didn't just copy Yoshi's chem notes did you Olive?" Apple asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, um… Yes, I did." Olive replied almost reluctantly.

"Be sure to copy them again, by hand, in your OWN words." Apple said. She didn't really like being too hard on Olive, but she really needed to get her grades up.

Olive sighed. "Yes, Apple." She said.

Rose detached herself from Wario and turned to Olive. "You do need to study more in chem you know." She said, poking Olive in the shoulder.

"I know." Olive sighed.

"She _is_ trying you know." Peach said. Daisy rolled her eyes behind her back.

"Can we not talk about my grades, please?" Olive whined. She half expected to hear something like 'why not? Your failure is hilarious' from behind her, but even if Waluigi were speaking to her, he wasn't there right then. She sighed again without realizing it.

"Sure, we can talk about something else." Apple said. "But, girls only, so Wario, Mario, move it." The boys raised eyebrows at each other but walked away from the girls. Apple smirked, she'd been thinking all day about a way to get to know Rose better, and she finally thought of a way to get to know all four girls a little better.

"What's up Apple?" Daisy asked. "why just girls?"

"Well, it might be because they're not invited." Apple smirked.

"Invited to what?" Peach asked.

"Oh geez, please tell me you're not throwing a girly party." Rose groaned.

"I am throwing a party. You four are invited, but trust me; I'm not the least bit girly." Apple smiled.

"I'm in. Olive you're going. No buts." Rose said quickly.

"I don't know, Apple, is this really a good idea?" Peach asked.

"Sure it is. Be at my house tomorrow evening around seven and we'll have some fun."

"It does sound fun…" Olive said. But she was thinking that if she went that she'd have to face more of Waluigi's cold silence. She wished he'd speak to her.

"you sound a little unsure, Olive." Daisy said.

"Well, y'know…" Olive shrugged.

"If you're worried about Waluigi, don't be. I'll find some way to get him out of the house." Apple smirked.

"Apple, I dunno." Daisy said. "I don't think we're all comfortable with this."

"Well Olive and I will be there." Rose said, "Won't we Olive?"

"I guess so…" Olive wasn't so sure she really wanted to go. She really liked seeing Apple at school, but she didn't really know Apple that well otherwise.

Just then Luigi and Waluigi walked up to the group, both looking slightly mortified, but at least Luigi was making eye contact with everyone else.

"How'd it go?" Daisy asked Luigi.

He sighed "He told me to give this to you, Mario." Luigi handed an envelope to Mario.

"What's this?" he asked.

"He didn't say." Luigi replied. Waluigi held a similar envelope, but didn't say anything.

Apple swiped it from his hand. "I assume he told you to give this to me." She said. But on the envelope in Bowser's handwriting it said 'Wario, Wario.' Apple glared at the envelope and handed it to her brother.

Mario and Wario both opened the envelopes and pulled out a paper from them. They read over them, and neither said anything.

"Well, what does it say?" Luigi asked.

"We'll tell you tomorrow." Wario said, shoving the note in his pocket.

"C'mon Luigi, we need to get home." Mario said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Peach." Mario hugged her and he and Luigi left.

"Olive you and I need to get going too." Rose said. Wario grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grinned. She gave him a goodbye kiss and he groped her ass.

"HEY!" she slapped his hand. "Do you mind? That's property of Thistle Kingdom." Rose yelled. Wario smirked, and Rose sighed. "We still on for coffee later?"

"You know it, baby." He gave a small salute and Rose and Olive walked off.

"So, do you think you two will be able to stop by?" Apple asked Daisy and Peach.

The two of them looked to each other then back to Apple "I guess so." They said nervously. They were slightly reluctant, because they'd noticed a pattern of bad occurrences that seemed to follow the Wario family. But they in a silent agreement, they decided that since it would under Apple's control, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, seeing as how most of the problems seemed to orbit around Waluigi.

That evening at the Mario house, Mario made lasagna for his brother and himself. Mario thought about the letter that Bowser had sent him.

Dear Mario,

I need you to escort Luigi to the following address tomorrow afternoon following school. Try and be there no later than 5:00. You will need to stay present at the location during the duration of Luigi's punishment in the event that he needs an escort home. This may take several hours, and I will provide food for you and your brother, as well as Wario and Waluigi. Feel free to bring anything to entertain yourself during Luigi's punishment, and I really mean anything. See you tomorrow

-Bowser Koopa

It seemed like an odd request to him, because why would Luigi need an escort? Did Bowser really expect Luigi to try and skip out on his punishment? And once he brought Luigi, why would he need to stay? Why would Luigi need an escort home? And even more strange was that Wario was Waluigi's escort rather than Apple. Wouldn't Apple be the more responsible choice since Wario was just as much of a trouble maker as Waluigi? Wasn't there a chance that Wario would try and sneak Waluigi out of the punishment? Was Bowser punishing him and Wario too? If so, why? Wario he understood, but he hadn't done anything wrong that school year, not that he could think of anyway. Sure Bowser wasn't his favorite teacher and he could be a huge jerk, but would that even be a good enough basis for Bowser to just randomly punish him?

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted, breaking Mario's concentration.

"Huh?" Mario snapped out of his trance and looked to Luigi. "Something wrong, bro?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing… you look worried." Luigi said.

"Oh," Mario sighed. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's about my punishment isn't it?" Luigi asked.

Mario sighed again then pulled the letter out of his pocket. "Tomorrow after school, I need to take you to 666 bob-bomb Avenue. That's where the punishment's going to happen, I guess."

"You don't have to come." Luigi said. "I know how to get there."

"Strangely enough, Bowser actually says I have to come too. He didn't say why." Mario explained.

"Oh, so he doesn't trust me to come on my own?" Luigi said, slamming down his fork.

"I don't know, Luigi, but I think it would be best if we didn't question it and just did what he said." Mario replied. "It's best just to get this over with and forget it ever happened. At least you didn't get suspended." Luigi nodded in agreement and continued with his dinner.

The next day after school, Mario waited outside Mushroom High with Peach for his brother. Daisy and Olive had already headed over to Peach's castle to make snacks to bring to Apple's house that night. Wario had been there a moment ago, but had left with Rose to go to a local ice cream parlor, telling Mario to send Waluigi that way when he saw him.

Inside, Apple had gone to Bowser's classroom, where he was in a hurry to leave. She did her best to hold him up. "Why?" she said.

"Why what?"

"Why give a note to Wario rather than me? I'm Waluigi's guardian. Not him." Apple protested.

"And Luigi's father is Luigi's guardian, yet I gave the note to Mario." Bowser said. "I have my reasons for everything Apple. Trust me, this is not something that you need to be involved with. I'm sure your brothers will tell you everything when they get home tonight." He pushed past her and tried to hurry away, but she stayed in step with him.

"Why can't you just tell me? I thought you trusted me." Apple snapped.

"I do trust you." Bowser said. "But I also heard you were having the princesses of the surrounding lands over tonight, and I thought it would be best if you girls had your… girl time."

"I didn't plan that until yesterday." Apple argued. "By the time I'd made those plans you'd already given Waluigi the note for Wario."

"True." Bowser said. "and yet you're still having the get together, so how about you stick with your plans, and I'll stick with mine. Deal?"

Apple glared at him. "Fine. But don't think for a second that I'm going to forget this."

Bowser grinned at her and hurried off, Apple then went outside to meet her brothers, but only got outside soon enough to see Mario leaving with Luigi and Peach.

"Hey!" she called after them. "Have any of you seen my brothers?"

"Yes," Peach replied. "Wario is at the ice cream parlor with Rose, we just sent Waluigi his way."

"We were going to head over there too." Mario said "Would you care to join us?"

Apple almost said yes, but hesitated. "No, you go ahead and have fun. I have things to do. But I'll see you tonight, right Peach?"

Hesitantly, Peach replied "yes" and left with the Mario brothers to get ice cream.

At about four thirty, Rose and Peach headed back to Toadstool Castle together, leaving the Mario and Wario brothers to head to 666 bob-bomb Avenue.

"So he roped you in too?" Wario asked Mario.

"Yeah." Mario replied.

"Odd. Luigi doesn't seem the type to run from punishment." Wario chucked. "Unlike Wally."

"I wasn't going to run." Waluigi growled. He more growled at the nickname than anything else.

"Well whether you were or weren't Bowser picked the perfect escort for you." Wario said feeling a bit prideful.

"Why are YOU the best escort?" Luigi asked.

"Because Waluigi actually LISTENS to me." Wario grinned.

"Who are you?" Waluigi asked.

"Funny. Very funny." Wario said.

"We're here." Mario said as they walked up to the address. It ended up being a fairly large house. Large enough to compete with Toadstool Castle, and the spare castle that Olive and Rose stayed in.

"Well, that's certainly not what I was expecting." Luigi said.

"What were you expecting? A grave yard?" Waluigi asked.

"Kinda." Luigi admitted. Waluigi made a motion that said he was sort of expecting the same thing, even though he wouldn't admit it. The four boys approached the house and Mario knocked on the door.

"Enter" Bowser's low voice rumbled as the door creaked open. Slightly freaked out, they obliged his voice, Luigi and Waluigi leading the way. The door closed behind them slowly and the lights clicked on. "Welcome to my home." Bowser said. The boys glanced around and saw a rather awesome looking living room with a huge TV, surround sound, stereo, shelves full of movies, a huge couch, a fancy looking coffee table and several gaming systems… the only down side was the place looked like a garbage truck had driven through and dumped it's load everywhere.

Bowser stepped out from behind the corner. He looked different than he did when he was at school. His hair was an even brighter red than Rose's, and he wore spiked wrist cuffs and a spiked belt. He looked more like a street punk than a school teacher.

"This is just the living room." Bowser said. "Mario, Wario, help yourselves to the game systems. Luigi, Waluigi. Get cleaning."

They stood dumbfounded by everything: Bowser's appearance, his awesome stuff, the mess, and the fact that they had to clean it up. But something struck Luigi as odd.

"That's it?" he asked. "Our punishment is to clean your house?"

"Yup." Bowser said, plopping down on the couch. "Make it look nice."

"We've been waiting two weeks for a punishment and it's just to clean while our brothers have fun?" Waluigi asked, just as confused as Luigi.

"Yup." Bowser said. "Hop to it."

"You've got to be kidding." Luigi said.

"Nope. Took me two weeks to get the place this messy." He said, flipping the TV on. "You gonna get cleaning or what?"

All four boys hesitated a moment longer but then Wario and Mario took a seat on the couch by Bowser while Luigi and Waluigi got to work cleaning. When they were out of earshot, Mario spoke up.

"Is this really all you had planned?" he asked.

"No." Bowser said.

"So what else are you gonna do to them?" Wario asked.

"Eh, I thought it'd be fun to hang out here for a while when they were done, maybe shoot some pool, play some video games, y'know just stuff." Bowser said.

"Wait, your punishment is to have them clean… and then have a good time?" Mario asked.

"Are you going to make them sit and watch?"

"No, they can join in the fun when they're finished." Bowser said.

"I don't get it…" Wario said.

"I'm more of the slow torment type of person." Bowser explained. "I kept silent about their punishment for two whole weeks, then I gave a cryptic message telling them to come here without them knowing what to expect. The mental torture should be punishment enough, don't you think? Plus I'd been meaning to pick this shit up anyway."

"You are a cruel man." Wario grinned and fist bumped Bowser. Mario didn't find it as amusing as Wario did, but did admit that it was a pretty strong punishment, especially how he saw it torment not only Luigi, but Waluigi as well, even if it didn't show as strongly. He grinned to himself as Bowser flipped to a basketball game on TV and decided to enjoy himself while he was here.

At seven o'clock, Max started barking at the front door of the Wario house. That could only mean that Apple's guests had arrived. Before they could even knock, Apple opened the door for them.

"Punctual, aren't we?" Apple said as she ushered the girls inside.

"Well, you said seven." Peach said as she walked in. Daisy and Olive followed with boxes of brownies. Rose soon followed and began glancing around the entry way. Apple realized this must have been her first time over here, even though she and Wario had been dating for two weeks. She was probably eager to look around and see how her boyfriend lived.

"Make yourselves at home." Apple grinned.

At about nine o'clock, Luigi and Waluigi had gotten the entire mess of Bowser's house picked up. Everything looked rather good and organized, or as organized as anyone would expect two teenage boys to bother with. The two of them went to the couch where the others sat, playing a first-person shooter game, and Luigi said "I think we've got everything." It was better for Luigi to speak up because what Waluigi wanted to say was "There, we cleaned your shit, can I go now?"

"Awesome." Bowser said, throwing his controller down as Mario sniped him. "I'm out." He sighed.

"You still can regenerate one more time!" Wario said. "C'mon we can't let him beat us again- DAMN IT!" Wario smacked the coffee table as he stepped on a cleverly hidden land mine that Mario had set.

"Eh, Waluigi, you take over." Bowser said, tossing him the controller.

He caught it and eyed Bowser, confused, "What?" he said.

"I'm done. Your turn. Have fun. Need I put it any other way?" he got up to go get a drink.

"Wait, what's going on?" Luigi asked.

"Punishment's over bro," Mario said, taking aim on Wario's character again. "Now you guys can relax."

"Yeah," Wario said "So HELP me beat Mario before he- SHIT!" Wario got shot again.

Still confused, Waluigi sat down by Wario and started playing. "How many lives does he still have?"

"Six. You and I only have one each left." Wario said. With that Waluigi started to hunt down Mario. Within ten minutes, both Wario brothers had been shot or blown up and Mario had only lost one more life. The night progressed with more video games, pool, darts, and fuse ball. Eventually Waluigi had taken to beating the crap out of a punching bag that Bowser had in the basement with the pool table. Luigi joked that maybe he should get one for his house to take his aggression out on, to which Waluigi hat to refrain from hitting Luigi.

At about eleven thirty, Wario started complaining about being bored to his brother, and before Midnight Waluigi had disappeared.

"Where the heck did he go?" Bowser complained after searching the house.

"I didn't even see him leave." Luigi said.

"He said he was going to get something to drink, but that was fifteen minutes ago." Mario said.

Wario's phone suddenly buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the message that had been sent him. He mumbled something to himself and grabbed his jacket and started heading for the door.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"I complained about being bored… Looks like it's contagious." He threw his phone to Bowser.

He read the message out loud. "'Gone to Brooklyn'? What the heck does that mean?" Mario and Luigi were soon hurrying after Wario, clearly remembering what happened months before in that city.**  
**

* * *

**As promised, here's my reasoning for why it took me so long to update. One, I have other things going on in my life right now. a LOT of other things. Two, I'm sick of writing this and can't seem to motivate myself to do so. Why? Mainly because I'm tired of everyone telling me what MY story "needs" and what scenes I should put into MY story. I know this site is called "fanfiction" but to me that means a fiction written BY a fan, not a fiction written FOR the fans. You all like this story? Great, I'm glad! But it's MY story so stop telling me what MY story needs! I already have everything planned out to the end of the story so I'm not interested in what everyone wants to have happen... Oh, and just so everyone knows... THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE A ROMANTIC SCENE BETWEEN DAISY AND LUIGI. Why? BECAUSE I'VE RECEIVED TOO MANY COMMENTS SAYING THAT IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN. **** I'd apologize for being a bitch, but really, I'm not sorry. But hopefully I can stop being angry about this story and get back to enjoying writing it. Your reviews are welcome, but telling me what scenes are "needed" is not welcome.**


End file.
